Aftermath
by Knowledgewhore
Summary: During their summer vacation Hikaru and Kaoru take a break from the hustle and bustle of the Host Club to take a two week long sailing trip. But what will the aftermath be once things begin to heat up on the luxurious yacht?
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief as his final guest departed the music room. He was desperately looking forward to the beginning of the summer break following the end of the week. He looked around the room; there were still a few guests lingering in the room. Specifically there were three girls not yet willing to say goodbye to Tamaki for the day as well as a girl saying her goodbyes to Haruhi. As soon as Haruhi's guest turned her back to leave, Kaoru tapped his brother on the shoulder and gestured to Haruhi. Haruhi had just stood up when the twins appeared on either side of her and each placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her back down to the couch. They looked over their shoulders and saw that Tamaki was still hosting away.

"Got a minute, Haruhi?" ask Hikaru.

"We want to ask you something." said Kaoru.

Haruhi's eye twitched, the Host Club had already run an hour late, she needed to get home and study for tomorrow's exam, and that was only after she stopped by the market on her way home. "Guys, whatever you two have planned I don't want to be mixed up in it."

"Oh come on Haruhi." Began Hikaru.

Followed by Kauro, "You don't even know what we're going to ask you. You may enjoy it."

'I doubt it.' Haruhi thought to herself. But her mouth said, "Alright guys make it quick."

The twins looked behind themselves again; Tamaki had one less guest now but still had two more that he was talking to. "What are your plans for summer break?"

"The same plan as last year's. I'm getting a part time job. And no, I'm not telling you where this time, if that's what you guys are going to ask." Haruhi answered.

"All work and no play makes Haruhi a very dull girl." Hikaru said.

"So we would like to invite you to go on a trip with us." Invited Kaoru.

"Thanks guys, but in case you guys forgot, I don't have my passport. Now if you'll excuse me." Haruhi tried to stand up but the twins grabbed her shoulders again and pulled her back down.

"But that's what makes this plan so great, you don't need one." Kaoru said with a smile.

"We're going sailing for a couple weeks and were hoping that you'd join us." Hikaru explained.

Haruhi pictured herself stuck on a large ship filled with the Host Club, with Mr. & Mrs. Hitachiin at the helm and a large variety of servants swarming around the ship. She reluctantly asked, "Who all is going to be there?"

Kaoru and Hikaru responded, "Just you and us of course."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you inviting the rest of the Host Club?"

"We're trying to get away from them." Kaoru said.

"But mainly the boss." Hikaru added.

"He really killed our lazy summer plans last year." Kaoru said.

"I don't know guys." Haruhi responded.

"Come on what's not to like? You get to spend two weeks not being bothered by his royal pain in the ass." Hikaru pointed out.

'That would be nice for a change' Haruhi thought to herself.

"And you get to have the first real vacation in your life." Said Kaoru. "But most of all…"

The twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi, squishing her between them and they said in unison, "You get to spend two weeks alone with us."

Haruhi dropped her head. Although she said "Sorry guys, I get seasick really easily," she thought, 'I'd rather work my hands down to the bone and take the chance Tamaki might show up over trapping myself on a boat in the middle of nowhere for two weeks with you two. At least I could get away from Tamaki eventually.'

"Your loss then." Hikaru said standing up.

Kaoru stood up as well, "Don't say we never offered."

They walked to the door and without turning around, waved to Haruhi. "See ya tomorrow!"

At that moment, Tamaki's last guest left as well and he rushed over to Haruhi grabbing her backpack from her. "What did those devilish twins say to you? I couldn't hear everything but I know they're up to something."

"It was nothing Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said grabbing her bag back.

Tamaki grabbed the bag back from her, "If it was nothing why were they all over you?"

"They weren't all over me Senpai; they were just asking if I would go sailing with them during the summer break." Haruhi explained.

Tamaki's eyes grew distant and Haruhi knew he was having one of his day dreams. He could picture the hot sun beating down on a large sail boat in the middle of the ocean. Haruhi is laying at the bow of the ship tanning in her skimpy bikini applying sun block. The twins stand a short distance away ogling her as she rubs the cream all over her body. She turns to them and gives them a large smile, "I can't reach my back. Will you guys help a girl out?" The twins' grins grow as they approach. As they squeeze sun block onto her back they both grab a string on the bikini top and start pulling. The top comes undone, she sits up to yell at the twins but her top falls into her lap exposing her per…

"Whatever you are thinking right now, stop it!" Haruhi growled.

Tamaki burst out of his dream and an animated rage rushed through him. His arms and his legs started flailing about. "If those twins think for a second that I'd let them rub sunscreen all over my little Haruhi, they'd better think twice! To take off a woman's top like that is just…"

"SENPAI!" Haruhi shouted and grabbed onto her bag and jerked it out of Tamaki's hands, as well as jerked Tamaki back into reality. Or what usually passed as Tamaki's reality. "I need to go."

Tamaki ran to the door and spread himself across the door. "I'm not moving until you call those twins and tell them that you're not going with them." Tamaki said firmly.

"I already told them that I wasn't going. Because unlike some people, I have to work to get the things I want." Haruhi said, "Now if you'll excuse me Senpai, I really need to get home. I'm late enough as is."

Tamaki gave a bow, and began to apply the charm "Then allow me to be your Prince Charming, Haruhi. My chariot awaits us down stairs and all it will take is but a word and you can be whisked off to your humble abode. It's been a while since I was in the commoner's part of town, and oh how I miss it so."

"…oh gee…thanks…"

Meanwhile the twins were sitting in the back of their own car heading home. "I really hoped that she would come with us." Hikaru said as he stared out the window.

"I did too." Kaoru said with a sigh. "She could have lied to us better though. I haven't seen that girl get queasy once."

Hikaru nodded, "Tell me about it. Why not just tell us that she has to work."

"Or that she actually likes having Tamaki drop in on her all the time." Kaoru continued.

The twins let out a collective sigh. "Oh well."


	2. Chapter 2

Moon beams shone through large windows into a spacious and luxurious bedroom. The peak of the beams ended in the middle of a large king sized bed. Two bodies lay in the bed next to each other. One laid face down into his pillow while the other one stared up at the ceiling. This was because Kaoru, unlike his brother, was unable to fall asleep. Simply knowing that fun, excitement and adventure lay only a few hours away kept the younger twin awake. Kaoru turned onto his side hoping to get comfortable and at least a few hours of sleep. Instead the image of Hikaru's pillow having swallowed his brother's entire head made him giggle. 'Well at least one of us is getting some sleep.' Kaoru thought. In the attempt of catching even the slightest wink of sleep, he closed his eyes and lay still for a few minutes although to him it felt close to an hour. Alas, no sleep over took him and he shifted in bed again. He heard a groan come from the pillow that had devoured his brother's head. Kauro rolled back over to get a good look at his brother.

The older twin lifted his face out of the pillow just long enough to whine out, "Kaoru stop moving."

"Sorry Hikaru, I can't sleep." Kaoru whispered in reply.

Hikaru groaned again and this time rolled over to face his brother. Even through his blurry sleep filled eyes, he could see his brother's eyes glowing warmly in the moonlight. He reached out and found his brother's hands. "You need to get some sleep, Kaoru. We're going to be busy the next couple of weeks."

Kaoru nodded the best he could. "I'm just so excited. Two weeks with just ourselves."

"That's why you need your sleep. It'll just be us. We won't have anyone there to help us keep the boat in order or cook for us." Hikaru pointed out.

"I know, Hikaru." Kaoru sighed. "I just can't seem to fall asleep. I think I'll go take another shower maybe that will help."

"mmmm…okay" Hikaru grumbled as he rolled back into his pillow.

Kaoru rolled to the edge of the bed and tossed his feet over the side. He stood up, adjusted his designer briefs, and with assistance from the moonlight he found his way to their bathroom without any stubbed digits. He closed the door and flipped the lights on. His eyes clinched shut as the light stung his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he walked over to the shower and turned on the water. He held his hand under the water until it felt like a decent temperature, which for him was on the borderline of scalding. He slid his underwear down his legs and grabbed them with his toes and tossed them into his hands with a grin. He folded them and sat them nearby.

The water was hot against his skin yet it felt comforting. Kaoru closed his eyes and simply stood under the falling water. The hot water dropped onto his head and rolled down his body. His thoughts drifted back over that night's events.

With the final exams finished that afternoon, the Host Club had thrown a party to kick off the summer break. Being that the temperature was so high the Host Club went against their typical formal attire and instead had a tropical themed party. Not only were the guests relieved that they didn't have to wear such heavy clothing in such hot temperatures, but it also meant that the hosts were showing more skin than usual. Although Tamaki and the twins were against reusing their costumes from the prior year, Kyoya was adamant that enough time had passed since they last used them, and that the savings from reusing items and outfits was enough to throw another event during the summer.

When the hosts collected onto the terrace to welcome their guests to the dance, the twins looked at Haruhi and snickered. "What are you two laughing about?" Haruhi asked.

"You." Hikaru responded without a pause.

"You don't look like a host." Kauro clarified.

Haruhi looked down at her outfit. It was a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Oh nothing is wrong with it…" Karuo started.

Hikaru finished his brother's sentence"…besides the fact that half the guests are wearing identical clothing."

Haruhi looked out into the garden and saw a sea of Hawaiian shirts. "Oh…"

"Hosts need to distinguish themselves from their guests somehow." Hikaru explained.

"So we may have an alternative outfit for you." Kaoru said.

"You do? That would be great." Hiruhi said with a smile.

The twins grinned and from seemingly nowhere pulled out a couple coconuts and a grass skirt. "Here you go. Try it on!" The twins said shoving their items at their fellow host.

Hiruhi blushed. "Uhhh. No thanks guys. I'd rather blend in than wear that."

Tamaki appeared behind the twins and grabbed their ears. "If you two are done pestering Hiruhi, we're about to begin."

"Thanks Senpai." Haruhi said with a smile. "I owe you one."

"What were those devil twins forcing upon you now?" Tamaki said grabbing up Haruhi's hand.

"They didn't like my outfit." Haruhi said.

"And what's not to love about your…"Tamaki paused as he looked Haruhi over, "outfit" His eye began to twitch.

Haruhi sighed, "They said I don't stick out enough."

"As much as it pains me to agree with them, they do have a valid point. Hosts are supposed to be showing off skin tonight." Tamaki said.

"I can't show more skin, remember?"

Tamaki's eyes began to gaze off into the distance.

"Don't even think about it!" Haruhi shouted before Tamaki could drift off into another daydream.

Music reared up from the garden signaling the beginning of the party, yet Tamaki was too busy arguing with Haruhi about what he was thinking to realize he needed to welcome everyone to the party. Kyoya cleared his throat and the spot light shifted from the middle of the terrace to the edge where Tamaki was standing. Once the spotlight hit him, Tamaki realized what was going on and spun around to greet the guests and begin the evening.

Hours wore on, filled with dancing, drinking, eating and laughing. After such a busy time, from across the dance floor the Hitachiin twins saw Haruhi sitting down by herself. The twins promptly excused themselves from their dancing partners and proceeded over to Haruhi. She didn't notice them as they snuck up behind her and she gave a slight jump when they placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Where did you two come from?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru smiled, "We're secretly ninjas."

Kaoru placed a finger over his mouth and shushed her to secrecy.

Haruhi didn't pay the twins' joke any more heed. "Can I help you two with something?"

"We just thought we'd give you another chance to change your mind." Kaoru said.

"There's still time to pack your bags." Hikaru added.

"Thanks guys. I'm really flattered that you want to spend so much of the break with me, but I already made a promise to someone that I'd work for them." Haruhi apologized.

"Oh? And who's more important than spending time with your friends?" The twins questioned.

Haruhi wagged a finger, "I'm not telling you guys where I'm going to be for the break. You will all come and bug me again."

"Ah, come on!" The twins said getting down on one knee and clasping their hands together, "please?"

"Don't you two have something better to do with your time? Aren't you supposed to be dancing?" Haruhi said in an effort to get rid of her pests.

"We could ask you the same question." Hikaru retorted.

Haruhi pointed to a small red mark on her foot, "My shoes don't fit, so my feet hurt. What's your guys' excuse?"

"We're bored." Hikaru whined.

Kaoru frowned, "We can only dance for so long before we need a change of pace."

Haruhi sighed, knowing that pestering her was the twins' change of pace, and that she would continue to be until they either got their way or were distracted by something else. She looked out onto the dance floor and an idea popped into her head. "How about we play a game?"

The twins' eyes opened wide and a smile grew on their faces. "What kind of game?"

"It's called, 'get a larger crowd that Tamaki'."

The twins looked at her and began to laugh. Without so much as a word between them, they each grabbed one of Haruhi's hands and dragged her out onto the dance floor. "What are you two doing? I meant by yourselves!"

Kaoru nudged his brother away from Haruhi, and whispered in her ear, "You remember how to tango?" Hikaru glanced at the orchestra and the music stopped, and a new song began.

"I think so…" Haruhi stammered as she tried to make sense of what was going on around her.

"Good, because we're on." Kaoru said with a wink. He lifted her up and spun themselves around.

Right away some of the guests noticed the two hosts dancing with each other and tapped a few of their friends on the shoulder and pointed them to the odd occurrence. Kaoru and Haruhi had only been dancing briefly before Hikaru crept up behind his brother. Hikaru tapped his brother on the left side, and when he looked Hikaru snuck to the right and stole Haruhi away from his brother with a large grin. Kaoru turned and glared at his brother, making the small crowd murmur and grab ahold of more of their friends.

"I hope you are enjoying your evening." Hikaru said with a warm smile.

Haruhi nodded. "Besides the fact that I just told you guys that my feet hurt."

Hikaru chuckled with amusement, "You shouldn't have had such a good idea then."

Hikaru took a step towards Haruhi, who took a step back. Hikaru took another step matched by Haruhi. Suddenly Kaoru wedged himself between the two feeling both bodies he was sandwiched between. Kaoru took Haruhi's smooth hand gave her a slight spin and grabbed her raised. As Haruhi was wearing shorts, Kaoru's hand was on bare flesh, and from the angle her shorts were in the cloth fell down revealing more leg. Haruhi gave a slight gasp and began to blush.

The crowd around them was beginning to grow rapidly as the word was passed along not only through word of mouth but through cellphones as well, as the sound of ringing spread like wild fire through the garden.

"You're doing great. Keep it up." Kaoru assured Haruhi.

Soon legs were being flung through the air and Haruhi was picked up and set on the other side of Kaoru, where Hikaru was waiting with open arms to take her back. The crowd gave a few slight screams of joy this time over the stealing of the smaller boy. Tamaki gave a few looks around his group as he noticed his numbers quickly dwindling.

Hikaru and Haruhi went down to the floor, sending a leg gliding across the floor in a wide arc. They came back up and Hikaru lifted her into the air where she spread her legs out. She had just landed and regained her footing when she was spun outwards. Hikaru glanced over and saw that the crowd surrounding them was about the same size as Tamaki's. Hikaru smiled and pulled his dance partner back in. He turned his head back to watch his partner where he saw his younger brother's face, with a rose clinched in his teeth. Hikaru bit onto the rose opposite his brother. He could feel his brother's hot moist breath on the skin of his neck. He could hear the whole crowd of girls start screaming and the footsteps of several others come running. Hikaru grabbed his brother's leg and pulled him close against him. He could feel his brother's pounding heart. He could feel the heat radiating from his body as their bare chests were pressed together. They readjusted themselves and Kaoru's legs began to entwine around his brother's. The crowd grew louder. Hikaru let go of the rose and spun his brother outwards. Pulled him back into his arms and dipped him. He then leaned down and rested his forehead against his brothers, leaving a mere inch between their gapping mouths. The music ended; the crowd erupted into cheers and applause, but all the twins could hear was the pounding of their hearts and all they could feel was the breath of their brother upon their lips. All they could see were two large amber orbs filled with passion and emotion. After a moment to regain their breath, the twins stood up and looked at Haruhi who gave them a thumb up and pointed to Tamaki. The twins turned and saw their leader was standing by himself, slack jawed at his sudden abandonment. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Haruhi and grabbed her hands for a bow. The crowd rushed forward and swarmed around the trio.

While the crowd was busy fighting, trying to grab/congratulate/grope/touch their new focus, in the large commotion they didn't notice one of the features sneak from the crowd and walk off the dance floor. Kaoru climbed the stairs to the now darkened terrace. He looked down at the large crowd and smiled. After all, he had always enjoyed being a host. Where he once joined the club alongside his brother as it was something new and entertaining, as well as to better understand the oddity that was Tamaki, he now stayed because that's where his friends were, that's where his happiness was. Kaoru sighed and leaned against the railing.

A hand grazed his bare stomach causing Kaoru to yelp and jump backwards. However, his movement was stopped as his back was slammed against the warm bare chest of someone else. Though he was startled, he settled down when a familiar chin placed itself on his shoulder and a sense of feeling truly whole spread over him. "What are you thinking about?" Hikaru whispered into his brother's ear.

The younger twin's ear twitched with the sound of his brother. The feeling of his breath sent tingles down his spine. While the feeling from it was common, it was nonetheless powerful and comforting. Kaoru placed a hand on his brother's hand and nestled his head against his brother's head. "I'm going to miss the Host Club."

"I am too." Hikaru said. "But we're not done yet. We still have plenty of time before we graduate. We're only in our second year after all."

"I know. It's just…the Host Club is already breaking up, and I don't know what is going to happen once Tamaki and Kyoya graduate. Besides, by this time next year we'll have our own worries about studying for entrance exams, which will kill whatever we want to do next summer and put more strain on the Host Club if there even is one. I don't know how Tamaki can stay so relaxed right now."

Hikaru tightened the hold on his brother, pulling him closer. "I've told you not to worry about any of that."

Kaoru's voice weakened, "I can't help it, Hikaru. You know I like thinking ahead." Kaoru felt his brother's head turn, and a kiss was placed onto the side of his head.

"For now, I'm here with you. So let's just think about tonight, Okay?" Hikaru placed Kaoru's hand inside of his and gave it a slight squeeze. "Now let's go get the last of the fancy tuna before Haruhi finishes it off."

Kaoru turned the water off and ran his hands through his wet hair. Finally his eyes felt tired and heavy enough that he might get some sleep after all. He stepped out of the shower and ran a towel over his body. He grabbed his underwear and slipped them back on and headed for the bathroom door. He opened the door and looked out into the bedroom. He saw his brother sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. The moonbeams made Hikaru's teeth glow faintly as he smiled. Kaoru walked over to the bed, "You didn't have to wait for me you know." Kaoru crawled onto the bed and pulled the sheet over himself.

Hikaru lay down on the bed and rolled over so he could face his brother. "You know I can't sleep without you next to me." Hikaru said reaching out a hand under the covers.

Kaoru smiled and entwined his fingers with his brothers'. "I know." The twins stared into each other's identical amber eyes until their eyelids grew heavy, then they gently drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins took deep breaths, and smiled as the smell of salt in the sea breeze filled their noses. They glanced over their shoulders and could make out their parents and Tamaki still waving goodbye to them from the peer. They looked back in front of them and stared into the glowing horizon of the sun rise. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, threw a fist into the air and cheered "Forward to adventure!"

They sailed for most of the day, only slowing briefly to eat the lunch they had already prepared. While some may think of sailing as work, the Hitachiin twins enjoyed having something to do, as well as having some alone time with each other. By late that afternoon the twins had already traveled a fair distance, which pleased them as it put their worries that much further behind them. And then by that night, Kaoru and Hikaru were both tired from the first day of their journey. Kaoru took a shower in the master bathroom while Hikaru took one on the other side of the yacht in the public bathroom, as both were eager to get to sleep.

Kaoru had already climbed into bed when he saw Hikaru walk out from the bathroom at the end of the hall. He rolled his eyes and giggled at the sight of his brother wearing only a towel wrapped around his head. Hikaru entered the room and took the towel off of his head and hung it on a nearby hook. He could feel his brother's eyes on him, and could hear his snickering. "What's going on Kaoru?"

"Nothing. It's just…" Kaoru paused in thought.

Hikaru glanced his body over trying to figure out what his twin could possibly be laughing at. "It's just what?"

Kaoru shook his head, "I've just never understood your preference for nudity."

"Well maybe I don't understand your preference for modesty." Hikaru countered. "We've got the body, why not show it?"

"Exactly who are you showing our body off to?" Kaoru asked.

"Anyone that is intrigued. Which right now," Hikaru grinned and followed his brother's eyes, "is you."

Kaoru grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother. It bounced off of Hikaru's face and onto the floor. "Stop goofing around."

Hikaru mumbled, snatched the pillow up and crawled into bed. Kaoru rolled onto his side and reached a hand out, Hikaru did the same. Their fingers entwined together. "I'm glad we decided to do this." Kaoru said.

"I'm glad too." Hikaru replied. "I really needed a break away from everything."

Kaoru nodded. "Tomorrow we can relax and take it easy."

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru said with a smile. He rolled and turned the light off and rolled back to face his brother. He gently squeezed his brother's hand, who returned the squeeze. They then drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

Hikaru awoke and stretched out across the bed, expecting to brush against his brother but when he didn't his eyes popped open and he sat up right. "Kaoru?" Hikaru began to look around the bedroom. A pang of guilt struck him, as he thought that he had once more kicked his brother out of the bed.

But before Hikaru could work himself up into too much of a frenzy the bedroom door opened and in walked the younger twin dressed in a robe and carrying a tray of food. "Good morning Hikaru."

Hikaru sat at the bed looking at his brother. "When did you get up?"

Kaoru smiled at his brother and put the tray on his brother's lap. "I just woke up a few minutes ago. You were sleeping like a log so I figured I'd cook us breakfast."

The tray had a small vase with an orange rose and a blue rose in it. Next to it were two champagne glasses filled with mimosa and a plate of eggs benedict, complete with paprika and chive garnish. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Just a few minutes, huh?"

A giggle escaped Kaoru's lips. "Ok you caught me." Kaoru walked around the bed and climbed onto the bed next to his brother. He picked up one of the glasses, "To my brother, may he always rest so peacefully."

Hikaru picked up his glass and wrapped his arm around his brother's, "To my brother, may he always be so charming." The brothers exchanged smiles and then took a drink.

"I'm starved. Let's eat." Kaoru said as he untangled his arm from his brother's and began to dig in.

The sun shone down from the clear blue sky and onto the twins when they walked on deck. They stretched and instantly felt the sun's warmth on their skin. They sighed with relief as they could already feel their old worries and cares begin to slip away. With towels in their arms, they walked to the bow of the ship, laid their towels down, followed by themselves. They lay there, basking in the sun for some time listening to the music blaring over the sound system and making sure to turn over whenever they felt too hot because there are few things that look worse on a host than peeling skin.

Kaoru was on the verge of falling asleep in the warm glow of the sun until he felt a decrease in temperature and light. Without even opening his eyes Kaoru knew his brother was standing over him. Kaoru issued a warning, "Hikaru, if I go in, you are coming with me." His brother either didn't listen or didn't care, but Kaoru had already known what was coming, and had accepted it. The threat had been nothing but a simple formality between them. Once Hikaru picked him up he began to playfully fight against his brother, both of them laughing the whole time. When they got to the railing Kaoru warned his brother one more time but once again it did no good. Next thing Kaoru knew he was flying through the air and splashing in the water. When he surfaced he was coughing out seawater but was laughing nonetheless.

Hikaru looked down at his brother, "Watch out Kaoru! Here I come!" Hikaru dove into the water next to his brother. When he resurfaced he got a face full of water, complements of a splash from his brother. The twin brothers started to splash each other back and forth, which quickly escalated to dunking each other which eventually ended on borderline drowning.

The brothers swam to the stern of the yacht and climbed back on board, gasping for the air that they had been denying each another. They collapsed on the swimming platform and stared into the sky. With clouds floating by overhead, Hikaru reached his arm out and found his brother's hand and entwined their fingers. "That was fun."

Kaoru coughed, "yeah, though the fish I think I swallowed might disagree."

Hikaru chuckled for a brief moment then stopped. "Do you hear that?"

Kaoru sat up, as he recognized the sound that his brother had heard. "I think it's the satellite phone."

"Who'd be calling us?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru looked at his brother and they both frowned and said, "The Boss." They stood up and reluctantly made their way to where they had left the phone. They answered it on speaker phone so neither one would have to bare the conversation alone, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon twins, I hope the seas are treating you kindly." Came the chipper voice of their Host Club leader.

The twins in response made the akenbe gesture before regaining their composure. "Like sailing across a mirror." Kaoru said.

"What's up boss?" Hikaru asked.

"We've been friends for a few years now. Can't I just call you without a reason?" Tamaki asked.

"Nope. Not when you call us." Hikaru answered.

"You only call us when you need something only we have." Kaoru explained.

Silence came from the phone. It took a moment but the twins realized that it wasn't completely silent as they could hear Tamaki mumbling something, but at the same time it sounded as if he was away from the phone as well.

"Uh…boss?" The twins asked in unison.

Tamaki's voice burst from the phone with enthusiasm. "Right, well jokes on you. I did just call to talk…"

The twins groaned. They had wished it was just a simple request that they could simply ignore.

Thirty minutes later the twins rubbed sleep from their eyes and drool from their chins as they hung the phone up. "I thought he was never going to shut up." Hikaru said standing up from his chair and stretching.

"I know." Kaoru agreed. "But I don't think he should have threatened us like he did before he hung up."

Hikaru looked at his brother, "But all he said was that he would call tomorrow."

"Exactly." Kaoru said with a grin.

And so a week passed in a similar way. In the mornings after a light breakfast the twins would busily set sail across the ocean.

Hikaru looked over at his brother at the helm and saw the large smile on his face. The older twin reached for a small blue bag next to him and pulled a digital camera out of it. Once he found his brother in the view finder however he found himself staring at him instead of taking the picture. It was only when a stronger gust of wind blew through that Hikaru remembered what he was doing and snapped a picture of his brother.

Then in the afternoon the twins would change into their swimming shorts and spend the afternoon swimming and sunbathing.

"Forget it Hikaru." Kaoru snarled at his brother.

"Come on Kaoru, why not? Are you chicken? Baaaawk." Hikaru teased.

"I said I'm not going to do it Hikaru. I wished you'd just listen to me for once." Kaoru argued back.

"I don't understand why you won't. It's exhilarating and freeing." Hikaru reasoned further.

"Maybe for you Hikaru, but for me it's not." Kaoru said.

"Come on Mr. Modest, there's no one around for miles. No one is going to see you so you're not going to get in trouble. And if it's me you are all worried about, it's not something I haven't seen before and can't look down and see on myself right now."

Kaoru's cheeks began to redden and he turned his back to his brother. He scanned the horizon and didn't see anything but the vast ocean. After a brief moment of silence between them Kaoru spoke again, "Just promise you won't look."

Hikaru grinned, even after years of trying his brother still couldn't resist him. "Just do it already."

Kaoru took a deep breath, put his fingers into his waist band and pushed his swimming shorts down to his ankles and then stepped out of them. A few seconds later a splash came from the other side of the ship, yet Hikaru didn't need to turn his head to see where his brother had entered. His grin grew larger as he ran to join his brother in the water.

This fun time was then interrupted by a call from Tamaki who 'just wanted to chat'. Every day the call would last longer and longer. By the third call the twins had split the task into 10 minute shifts, by the seventh day when the calls lasted over an hour the twins would just walk away and go back to whatever they were doing, while Tamaki kept talking. After Tamaki's chat the twins would finish their days with a nice dinner and unwind with a movie and a drink.

Kaoru groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Hikaru, how am I supposed to cook us dinner if you keep blinding me with that camera?"

Hikaru walked over and nestled his head against his brother's shoulder. "Sorry Kaoru. I'll stop." Hikaru then gave a slight jump as he felt a hot item placed against his lips.

"Taste this and tell me if it's missing anything." Kaoru said.

Hikaru opened his mouth and let his brother feed him the taste of the sauce. He let a slight moan that vibrated his brother's neck and sent a shiver through his body. "Taste's great Kaoru. Anything I could help with?"

"You could have asked earlier Hikaru. The pasta is about done, the salad is dressed, and the bread has already been cut." Kaoru answered.

"Yeah, but then I would have had to actually done something." Hikaru replied.

Kaoru giggled moving away from his brother. "Just go sit down Hikaru but if I see that flash one more time tonight I'm throwing that camera overboard."

After dinner the twins relaxed on the couch, with Kaoru laying across it and resting his head on his brother's lap as they watched one of their favorite movies, each with a full glass of wine in order to polish off the bottle of wine they had opened with dinner. Half way through the movie however, Hikaru noticed that his brother was fast asleep. Hikaru's attention turned from the movie to his brother, a string of ideas ran through his head of things that he could do to his brother, and settled on one. He gently pulled the camera from his pocket and took a picture of him sleeping. It was while trying to put the camera back into his pocket that Hikaru's movements made the younger twin squirm. "Hikaru?"

"Why don't you go to bed Kaoru, I'll tidy up the kitchen." Hikaru offered.

Kaoru gave his brother a smile, "Nice try to earn points Hikaru, but it's your turn for dishes anyways." Kaoru yawned out a small laugh as he sat up. "I will head to bed though."

Hikaru watched as his brother stood up and walked to their bedroom. He then made his own way into the kitchen to clean it as he said he would. After he was done in the kitchen Hikaru made his way to the bedroom, he opened the door slowly so not to wake his brother in case he was already asleep. He was glad that he did because his brother was fast asleep on the top of the bed. Hikaru stared at his brother before reaching into his pocket once more for his camera. He pulled the camera out, and as he took the first picture a bright flash of light came from the camera. Hikaru froze as he saw his brother shift around in the bed momentarily. He then gave a sigh of relief once he noticed his brother's breathing return back to its normal sleeping pattern. While Hikaru knew he should take a shower and join his brother in sleep, the urge to take another picture was too over whelming. This time, he remembered to turn off the flash, but he soon found out the room was too dark for a clear picture. He watched his brother take few more breaths, just to make sure he was still asleep before turning the flash on once more. After the second picture, Kaoru shifted in the bed once more. Hikaru watched once more as his brother's breathing returned back to his normal sleeping pattern, and raised the camera for yet another picture. Yet this time he paused, this time just content to stare at his little brother sprawled out on the bed. He smiled. That is until he noticed the smile on his brother's lips.

Kaoru began to laugh "I don't know whether to be flattered or creped out by you taking pictures of me sleeping."

Hikaru couldn't hide the fact that his cheeks began to redden. He had been caught, while he had thought he had been sneaky, he had only been playing his brother's game all along.

"Hurry up and go take a shower. I'm tired and want to go to sleep." Kaoru said rolling over onto his side.

It was during the 9th day of the trip and into the third hour of the 'conversation' that Tamaki's motives came to light. The twins had opened up one of their parent's old bottles of whiskey to help take the edge off of their conversation. While it helped dull their senses some, the twins were still on the verge of pulling their hair out; instead of choosing sudden baldness they angrily asked Tamaki, "Isn't there someone else you can slowly drive to suicide?"

Tamaki paused for a moment before saying, "Well actually…now that I've established our friendship by just calling to chat...can I ask you two a favor?" The twins looked at each other. It had all just been a ploy for him to get something. The twins were known for their devious tactics to get what they wanted but they would never stoop so low as to torture someone as they had been.

"What!?" The twins growled as they clutched the phone between their hands, taking their aggression out on the device that had subjected them to such cruel and unusual punishment.

"I haven't heard from Haruhi for over a week now. And I just need to know if my darling little daughter is okay."

"So why don't you just call her?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, she still has the phone we gave her last year." Hikaru pointed out. "even though we tried to get her a new one."

"She said that it still worked and that's all that mattered." Kaoru added, "I just don't understand her sometimes."

"She won't answer the phone." Tamaki pouted.

The twins exchanged a looked with a tinge of jealousy, before Hikaru offered the advice of, "Why not go and see her then?"

"She hasn't been home. She's staying wherever she is working. I begged her father to tell me where she was, but all he did was slam the door in my face."

The twins sat the phone down on the table and smirked at the image of a door smashing into Tamaki's face. "Then just have Kyoya run a trace on her phone." Kaoru said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you think I haven't done that!?" Tamaki shouted into the phone. "I think she turned her phone off, even though I told her that all Host Club members must be contactable at all times in case of a Host Club emergency."

The twins threw their arms into the air and shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know what to tell you then boss. She didn't tell us where she was going."

"WHAT!?" Tamaki shouted, causing the phone to jump on the table.

"Yeah, she was scared we'd tell you where she was so she didn't tell us." Kaoru said.

"And to think I spent all that time calling you two this past week! You guys should have told me that you didn't know where she was in the beginning!"

"Thanks for caring lordship." The twins said, "Gotta go." They hung the phone up; all the lights on the phone went off.

"I don't believe it." Kaoru said looking at the phone.

"Don't believe what?" Hikaru asked. "That Tamaki hasn't found Haruhi yet, or that a week of torture was in vain."

"Neither…He actually killed the satellite phone." Kaoru said.

Hikaru gestured to the plug in, "Well plug it in. Hopefully that will do the trick."

Kaoru walked to the kitchen where the charger for the phone was. He plugged the phone in, it beeped twice then the screen flickered on. Kaoru gave his brother the thumbs up, "We're good."

Hikaru stretched and yawned. "Well I don't know about you. But I'm tired. Tamaki can be a psychic vampire even from hundreds of miles away."

Kaoru nodded and joined his brother in preparing for bed. After their showers the two boys crawled into their bed.

"Where do you think Haruhi is?" asked Hikaru.

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know but I envy her. She's successfully evaded Tamaki for over a week now. We're in the middle of the ocean, hundreds of miles away and we still can't get away from him."

Hikaru nodded. "I'm half surprised that we haven't seen his or Kyoya's yacht on the horizon, or heard their plane in the sky."

"Don't give me nightmares Hikaru." Kaoru said giving his brother a playful shove.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru said as he scooted closer to his brother. He took his brother's hand in his, "I'd hate to jinx it and have to share you with someone."

Kaoru felt his cheeks heat up and knew it wasn't just from the liquor. Lately whenever his brother spoke to him as such outside of the Host Club he couldn't help but react like he did. He tried to turn his head away but was stopped when Hikaru's other hand placed itself on his jaw. The hand tilted his head back to face his brother.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you blush?" Hikaru said with a smile.

The redness in Kaoru's cheeks spread to the rest of his face. He jerked his brother's hand away and hid his face in his pillow, but he could still feel his brother's eyes on him. Kaoru's body still felt hot and suddenly felt as if something was fluttering inside of him. Even after a few minutes he was still flushed, but didn't want to show his brother, so Kaoru rolled facing away from his brother, "Good night Hikaru." Kaoru then turned the lights off.

Kaoru laid in the dark waiting for his heart to stop racing. After a half hour of calming breathing and trying to rationalize the sudden change in his emotions, Kaoru felt relatively normal once again. It was at this moment that he noticed that his brother wasn't asleep. Although it was dark and he had his back to his brother, Kaoru knew that Hikaru was staring at him. But something about the feeling was different than how he was looking at him earlier, or how he looked at him any other time. No, this stare had an air of pain and disappointment in it. Kaoru turned over and faced his brother, knowing that Hikaru would continue to pout until he got his way. Kaoru reached out his hand and found his brother's hand which was curled into a fist. Kaoru wormed a finger into the fist followed by another finger, and another. Soon Kaoru's hand was inside of Hikaru's. As it should be. "Good night Hikaru. Love you."

There was a pause for a few seconds before Hikaru softly responded back, "I love you too Kaoru."

Kaoru stayed awake until he heard his brother's breathing pattern change, signaling that he had finally fallen asleep. "Thanks for the great trip so far Hikaru." Kaoru whispered before letting the sandman take him to sleep as well.

Little did the twins know that it wasn't just Kaoru that had heated up that night, as a frayed wire in the kitchen had been heating up since it had been tasked to recharge the satellite phone. After hours of smoldering the wire had successfully created a small flame that began to expand through the kitchen.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I have an offer for you. I am currently taking a class entitled 'Anime and New Media', and I am hoping to give a presentation an Fanfiction. So I have a proposition for you. If you help me with it by answering my questions, I will post the next chapter when in a few days. The questions can be found on my devientart account, Thank you so much for your help in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

The smoke drifted into the master bedroom causing the twins to cough in their sleep. While they did cough, they continued to sleep nonetheless. It wasn't until the smoke alarm released an ear tweaking belated beep that the twins awoke. They launched themselves into a sitting position and looked at each other. The smoke detector continued with its ear piercing alarm. Hikaru jumped out of bed and grabbed his robe, and slipped it on. Kaoru on the other hand ran straight to the door. He opened the door and a thick cloud of smoke rolled into the bedroom causing both twins to cough more.

Through the smoke Kaoru could see a fire raging in the kitchen. "The kitchen is on fire!"

Hikaru coughed and while the idea of saying 'duh' had crossed his mind, it decided to focus on joining his brother as he left the bedroom instead. Kaoru ran and grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and began to spray part of the fire with it. "Go get the other extinguisher from the deck!" Kaoru shouted at his brother. Hikaru nodded and ran past his brother and the fire and made his way up the stairs to the deck.

Kaoru cursed the fire and continued to spray it as it flared up. The fire was spreading quickly and he had to work even faster to try to keep it contained, a task that was becoming easier as the extinguisher became lighter with every passing second. While he was busy fighting the growing fire, he began to think of worst case scenerios and glanced at where they had left the satellite phone. He shouted a string of vulgarity when he saw that the fire had already raged where they had left their main source of communication. Kaoru continued spraying the fire, but while the canister became lighter and lighter the fire was not shrinking in size. Kaoru began to cough again and had to pause from extinguishing the fire, as his coughing grew worse. It soon grew to the point that Kaoru had to set the extinguisher down in order to hold his sides while he coughed.

Kaoru's breath had just returned to him and had picked the extinguisher back up when things took a sudden turn for the worse. What Kaoru hadn't noticed was that the fire had reached the liquor cabinet. The pressure in the glass bottles had been building up due to the heat from the fire. While some simply cracked and released their flammable contents into the fire to be quickly consumed, others exploded violently sending both shards of glass and flaming liquid. A scream of pain filled the yacht.

Hikaru had just managed to detach the other fire extinguisher from where it was strapped when he heard his brother's painful scream. "KAORU!" He sprinted back to the door. He swung the door open and ignoring the black smoked that bellowed out, leapt down the steps. He reached his brother, and saw him rolling on the floor swatting at his side and his left arm. Hiakru grabbed his brother and saw the burns that now ravaged his body. "Kaoru, hold on. I'm taking you outside."

Kaoru looked up at his older brother with tears in his eyes and he nodded. Hikaru placed an arm under his brother's leg and behind his back, making sure that he didn't touch any of the burns that were causing his brother pain. He carefully carried him up the steps and onto the deck. He laid him down gently on one of the pillowed bench seats. "Kaoru…"

Kaoru shook his head, "I'll live. Now go back and put the fire out or else we won't."

Hikaru looked at his brother, making sure he was fine enough to be alone. Kaoru reached out with his good arm and gave his brother a push. "Go!"

Hikaru rushed back through the door to try to extinguish the fire. Kaoru took a deep breath and stood up, gritting his teeth as tears fell from his eyes. Once he was standing however he felt pain shoot from his burns as the skin stretched. He vision waned and he fell back onto the seat. He took a few deep breaths to try to counter the pain that was crippling him but he could not seem to curb the pain. Tears fell from his eyes due to the pain that he was feeling physically and the emotional pain he was feeling from not being able to help his brother. He sat on the bench watching the door to the galley, hoping that any moment that his older brother would emerge with a victorious grin on his face. It didn't happen. Instead the lights from around the ship shut off plunging the vessel into darkness. Kaoru looked about the best he could with the aid of the moonlight until two dim lights flickered on.

After an eternity of waiting the door flew open letting out a large billow of black smoke to blend into the night. Out emerged Hikaru with an armful of clothes and a first-aid kit. The look on his face was anything but victorious.

"…Fire…out…?" Kaoru managed to ask through clenched teeth.

Hikaru rested his hands the best he could on his knees and coughed, feeling as if his burning lungs would be coughed up. He looked up at his brother, and with a rough scraggly voice answered "No, when it hit that alcohol it just took right off. Do we have another extinguisher?"

Kaoru shook his head, trying to keep the bile that was climbing up his throat from escaping his mouth.

"Can you make it down to the swimming platform by yourself?" Hikaru questioned.

The younger twin's eyes stung from the smoke and pain, which mixed with the shame of losing his independence, forced him to clinch his eyes shut and once more shake his head.

Hikaru dropped the items in his hands and picked his brother up once more. He hastily carried his brother down to the swimming platform. Having been left on his side, Kaoru curled into a ball the best he could and waited for the worst. Hikaru meanwhile, returned back to where his brother had previously been seated. He lifted the bench, and beneath it in a cubby was a large yellow rubber bag, He lifted the bag out of cubby and set it aside. He looked back in the cubby and saw that there was another rubber bag, however this one was longer and thinner and colored red and yellow. He drug them both down onto the swimming platform and laid them next to his brother. But before he could rush back he had to take a small break as his small coughs had now grown to shake his whole body. Once his coughing fit subsided he ran once more and picked up the clothes and first aid kit he had brought up earlier and took them to the swimming platform as well.

"radio?" Kaoru groaned up at his brother.

"No dice. The fire got one before I even thought to grab it. We could use the other one but in case you hadn't noticed the power is off."

A loud groan of pain and disappointment came from Kaoru.

Hikaru looked down at his brother. The burns on Koaru's body looked red and painful. The scrunches in his forehead and the tears escaping Kaoru's clinched eyes showed just how much pain Kaoru really was in. He wanted to ease his brother's pain but saving his brother's life was currently more of an issue.

Hikaru set the block of rubber known as the life raft at the edge of the water and pulled the string inflating it. Then watched in quasi-amazement at it appeared as if somebody had magically pitched a red and yellow tent on the ocean. The cackling of the fire and another groan from his brother brought him back to reality. Hikaru tossed the yellow rubber bag inside the raft and then the clothes and first aid kit.

He paused for only a second on how to get his brother into the life raft. He could try to toss him in but he was worried about injuring his brother further. If he tried to pack him in there himself, there was no guarantee that either one would make it inside as there would be no one to hold the raft. There was only one other option. He crouched down to his brother's ear. "I know it hurts Kaoru, but I need you to crawl into the raft for me. I'll hold it still but you'll have to crawl in. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Kaoru let out a pitiful whimper in response but rolled onto his hands and knees. Keeping off of his left arm as well as trying move the rest of the left side of his body as little as he could, Kaoru slowly made his way into the raft. Once his brother was off to the side, Hikaru stepped into the raft with one foot and with the other pushed off from the yacht. He searched around the raft for a paddle and having spotted one, grabbed it and began to paddle away from the yacht.

When Hikaru deemed them to be a safe enough distance from the yacht he stopped paddling. He sat next to his curled up brother and watched as the yacht was slowly consumed from the inside from the insatiable hunger of the fire.

While Hikaru watched the burning of the yacht, Kaoru laid on his side on the raft. His eyes were still clinched shut and his jaw was locked closed, while his stomach wanted to empty whatever contents it had. He whimpered softly. He felt a shift in the raft and knew his brother was closer.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked softly. Looking down at his brother the best he could in the darkness.

"Hikaru…it hurts…" Kaoru managed to say.

"Let me grab a light and the first-aid kit." Hikaru said, ashamed that he had forgotten for so long that his brother was in such pain. He felt around for the yellow pack and opened the bag and groped around until he found a flashlight. He stuck the lit flashlight in his mouth to free both hands and then continued searching in the bag until he pulled out a small bottle of water. He looked through the first-aid kit and found a small packet of ibuprofen. He put them into his brother's mouth. He then went back to work and picked up one of the shirts he had grabbed from the yacht and tore it into strips. He soaked the strips in the water and then gently laid them on his brother, who flinched and groaned as the cool strips touched the fiery skin. His brother's groans grew louder along with his sobs. Hikaru spit the flashlight out of his mouth. "I know they hurt Kaoru, but you have to stay strong for me ok?"

Koaru nodded the best he could in response. The two twins sat without speaking another word, the only sound was the noise of Koaru's restrained whimpering. Hikaru watched the yacht, as the fire had consumed most of it. After a few minutes Hikaru turned his thoughts back to his brother. "The burns should be cooler now. So I'm going to put some cream on you now, ok?"

Kaoru didn't respond he just let out a faint whimper. Hikaru removed the first strip, which caused his brother to gasp and kick a leg out. He removed another strip, this time the gasp was weaker and the leg didn't kick. By the time Hikaru removed the last strip, he could hear his brother crying again. He grabbed the medical cream and slathered it on the best he could. Every time the cream touched his skin, Kaoru took in a sharp breath.

"We're almost done Kaoru, just have to bandage you up now." Hikaru unwrapped the first gauze sheet and when he placed it on his brother, Kaoru screamed and jerked away. "Damn it Kaoru! You have to hold still!" Hikaru shouted at his brother.

The cries coming from Kaoru's mouth were loud and painful. Hikaru could feel his heart break at the sound of his brother in such pain and knowing that he had caused some it. "I'm…I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It…h..h..hurts…" Kaoru cried, "make it stop."

Hikaru let out a sigh and scooted closer to his brother, what did his brother think he was trying to do? When he tried to place the gauze on his brother once more, Kaoru jerked away before it could even touch him. Hikaru stared down on his brother. Hikaru bent over his brother and tilted his head until their heads were almost touching.

With what light there was Kaoru could see one of his brother's eyes shimmering. "Hikaru?" Kaoru asked weakly. Hikaru just smiled and shushed his brother. In the next instant Hikaru's lips gently rubbed against Kaoru's. Kaoru let out a small gasp of surprise but it was soon lost as his brother's lips locked tighter against his, capturing all the sound coming out. When the kiss finally broke, Kaoru's breathing had changed; it was no longer one of crying, but one that came from trying to gain one's breath after a moment of passion. Koaru could hear Hikaru rummage around with something but had no idea what, as he was too busy trying to process what had just occurred. He wasn't sure why his brother had suddenly kissed him, he was just glad that he had.

Kaoru had just regained his breath when he felt his brother's lips upon his again. This time his lips were firmer and more aggressive. They pushed against his and Kaoru pushed back the best he could.

When this kiss ended it left Kaoru more breathless than the previous one. His breathing was heavier and louder. He hadn't caught his breath before his brother was once more nipping at his lips. This time during the kiss he felt something else brush against his lips instead of just his brother's lips. Kaoru stopped kissing back. He froze, which caused his brother to pause as well. Hikaru began to pull away, but at that slight feeling of disconnect between the two sets of lips Kaoru pushed his lips against their matching pair. However the kiss didn't last much longer, and when it ended it left Kaoru with a hunger growing inside of him.

The fourth time their lips met Kaoru's mouth opened wide, and soon found it had been welcomely invaded. Hikaru's tongue probed foreign yet familiar territory. The tongue began to wrestle with his, but Hikaru's tongue seemed aggressive and experienced while Kaoru's clumsily flailed about. Kaoru moaned out but the sounds were lost in Hikaru's mouth. Kaoru let out a whimper of disappointment when the kiss broke. But this time things were different. His brother slowly raised his arm and whispered in his ear, "Almost there."

He could feel his brother wrapping something around his arm, causing his mind to go wild with possibilities. His brother leaned back close to him. He could feel his brother's hot breath against his ear and his neck, his body tingled and a shiver went down his spine. "All done." Hikaru whispered tenderly into his ear. He then felt his brother's lips once more, but it wasn't against his lips like he had desperately hoped. Nor were they upon his collar bone, nor were they against his earlobe. His brother's lips instead fell upon his forehead like they always had, that was until a few minutes prior.

Kaoru groaned with disappointment. "What's done?"

Hikaru chuckled and smiled at his brother. "You are. You're all patched up." Kaoru looked at his forearm and saw it was wrapped in gauze and then turned his head to see his side, which was also covered it gauze.

Kaoru looked confused for a moment. Then came disappointed. 'It was all just a ploy…'

Hikaru crouched back down to his brother's ear. "I'm glad to know I can erase your pain."

Kaoru laid there thinking about those words as his brother turned the flashlight off and moved away to look out the opening. Hikaru looked across the water and saw that all the yacht had been consumed and that the emergency lights were no longer running. He took a few deep breaths as he watched the fire raging in the distance. Finally calming down since the moment he had first heard the fire alarm, he began to realize just how tired he was. After all he had been woken in the middle of the night, and had been going around like a mad man since then. He felt his eyes grow heavier. He lay down next to his brother and through the sliver of moon light that came through the opening he saw that his brother was already asleep, a pained confused look on his face. He scooted closer to his brother and placed a soft tender kiss on his brother's lips. "Goodnight Kaoru. Sleep well." Hikaru slide back away, but as he did he would have sworn that a smile had crept upon his brother's face but the raft had shifted in the sea, blocking any more moonlight from shining in.

Hikaru reached out into the darkness and found his brother's hand. He took it in his and joined his brother in sleep.

**Author's Note: I would like to thank EternalFalsity and Rave-And-Thorns for assisting me in my homework by answering my questions, your assistance is greatly appreciated. I didn't realize just how amazing the world of fanfiction was until I started this project and am now very proud to say that I am part of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru awoke to the sound of his brother screaming and the raft shaking. "Kaoru, what is it" Hikaru asked launching himself into a sitting position.

Kaoru stopped squirming and sat upright. "I just rolled onto my side that's all" Kaoru said tenderly. Kaoru tried putting on a smile for his brother. "Sorry if I scared you."

Hikaru crawled to his brother's side. "You have to be more careful Kaoru." Hikaru rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and moved the other hand towards his brother's wounds. "Now let's change your bandages." There was a deep inhale from Kaoru as the first bandage started. It was half way off when Kaoru let out a painful scream. Hikaru froze instantly and started issuing apologies. The twins sat there silently for a moment before Kaoru nodded at his brother. Hikaru started to continue removing the bandage but once again was stopped by his brother, which also in turn brought a new round of apologies.

"How about I remove them and we'll go from there?" Kaoru said. He looked down at the gauze and started removing it. He clinched his teeth together and started to remove the gauze. As he removed the gauze he looked up at his brother, who looked as stressed and as pained as he was at that moment. He felt another fluttering inside and quickly removed the rest of the first strip.

As Kaoru began to remove the second strip he realized that the gauze was more discolored and stuck more to the burns than the first one. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a mixed sense of wonder and disgust at the sight. However the sense of wonder disappeared as he tried to remove the gauze from these stuck spots and ripped a piece from the wound it had seemingly grown into. Kaoru screamed and cussed.

Hikaru grabbed ahold of one of his brother's hand and encased it between his two hands. Kaoru paused in mid-curse and stared at his brother. "It's ok Kaoru. Just squeeze my hand as you peel it off and we'll do it together."

"I don't know…" Koaru said. With his free hand he started to pull on bandage again. This time as he did he felt his stomach churn. Once he had swallowed enough bile and saliva to calm his stomach back down he nodded at his brother. "On second thought."

Hikaru just smiled at his brother and placed a hand in his brother's hand. "Squeeze it as hard as you need to."

Kaoru wasn't sure how this was going to work. Surely there had to be other ways of killing this pain. His thoughts drifted back to what had worked the night before. A sense of despair went through him at the idea that those thoughts were based only what he perceived had occurred the previous night, as he wasn't sure if it had just been a dream or those kisses were real. Kaoru shook those thoughts from his head as he felt his cheeks heat up. He grabbed the bandage and began to pull, and as he did he felt the skin being pulled with it. Kaoru squeezed his brother's hand lightly and glanced at him. Hikaru smiled and gave his brother a thumb up in reply. Kaoru pulled on the gauze more and squeezed his brother's hand tighter. He took a few deep breaths trying to convince himself to just get it over with, with just one large yank of the gauze. After a few more calming breaths Kaoru grabbed ahold of the gauze.

He took a deep breath in.

Yanked the gauze.

Screamed.

Squeezed a helping hand.

Heard Hikaru grunt.

Once Kaoru's eyes cleared from the tears that had formed in them he looked down and saw that there was only one more gauze strip on his side. He then looked up at his brother who simply gave him another smile.

Kaoru began to remove the third strip and quickly hit another snag, but with a quick tug and another squeeze of his brother's hand he made it through. The rest of it then peeled off as easy as the first one. He then began to remove the gauze from his left arm but found it a little difficult. He stopped. "Hikaru, would you mind finishing undressing me?"

Hikaru looked at his brother with slightly blushed cheeks. Despite the circumstances, Kaoru smiled knowing that he finally got some revenge for the past few times his brother had made him blush. But Kaoru did have to agree with his brother's comment from the previous week; blushing did make their shared face even cuter. While these thoughts passed through Kaoru's mind, Hikaru was carefully unwinding the gauze from around his brother's left arm.

Once Hikaru was finished and Kaoru was free of dirty bandages, Hikaru looked over his brother. The burns were red and so was the skin that had just had tape torn from it. He looked at his brother, and knew that the burns were causing him distress. "We'll redress you after we eat something. Besides, those burns should get some time to air out."

As Hikaru crawled towards the large yellow bag he heard his brother giggle. Thinking nothing of it he continued towards the bag while he still heard his brother giggle. Once he got to the bag he turned around and saw that his brother was beet red in the face and biting his bottom lip. "What's so funny?" Hikaru demanded?

Kaoru let out a loud laugh. "Feeling a little drafty?"

One of Hikaru's eyebrows raised, "Drafty?"

Kaoru pointed down towards his brother's body. "Your ass was hanging out."

Hikaru looked down. In all the excitement that had occurred since the night before he forgot he was only wearing a robe. Which made him quip in return, "well at least I'm not just wearing flimsy underwear!"

Kaoru didn't need to look down to know his brother was correct. "Well it's not like I could wear a shirt right now anyways!"

"No but you could at least put some shorts on." Hikaru grumbled and went back to gathering items for breakfast. He soon pulled out two energy bars then turned to the mound of clothes and sorted through it. He pulled two shorts and two t-shirts from the pile and tried to smooth them out the best he could. He then crawled over to his brother and handed him an energy bar. "Eat that then you can take another pain pill."

Kaoru carefully opened the energy bar and scarfed down most of it before he saw his brother wasn't eating. Instead he was undoing the button and fly on a pair of shorts in order to put them on. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Hikaru shot a look at his brother, "First I have to get dressed, seeing as someone was complaining!"

The younger twin looked to his right. Empty space. He then turned to his left. Empty space. He then mumbled something that the older twin could not hear before grumpily taking the last bite of the energy bar.

Hikaru laid on his back and slipped the shorts up to his knees. Then he arched his back and finished pulling his shorts all the way up. Once the shorts were on he lowered himself back down where he carefully zipped and buttoned his shorts, after sitting up he slipped on his form fitting t-shirt. Hikaru turned to his brother, "Ok, let's get you into some shorts."

Kaoru laid back, making sure to lean towards his good side. He felt the shorts around his ankles and then his brother began to pull them up. Once they had made it around his knees he tried arching his back like his brother did but the burns on his side began to hurt so he raised his back only a few inches. He felt his brother shift positions, now straddling one of his legs. His brother's hands grabbed the back of the shorts and pushed them across Kaoru's cheeks. Kaoru gasped as the feeling of his brother's hands on his ass. Kaoru couldn't help notice that his brother's hands lingered after they had finished their job. 'Perhaps it wasn't a dream…' Koaru thought to himself, but when he looked at his brother he had his typical expression on his face. Feeling as if he his imagination was running away with itself Kaoru shook the idea from his head.

Why had these ideas and images popped into his mind recently? And why did these impure desires feel so natural even though everything in his mind told him that it was wrong to desire and think such things and things would be even worse if he ever acted upon them. The first he remembered having such thoughts was at the beginning of the trip after they had taken their showers. Was it because he had seen his brother parading naked through the yacht? That couldn't be it, as Hikaru had always wandered around their bedroom in the nude after they had taken their showers for as long as he could remember. Koaru had even joined him until their twelfth birthday, and then it was as if he had been "gifted" a minor sense of modesty and no longer joined in on the nude shenanigans. It also couldn't have been all the jokes and flirtatious remarks either as his brother was always making them, both in and out of the Host Club.

"Can you get the front yourself?" Hikaru asked his brother, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kaoru just gazed into his brother's eyes unable to put together a response as he knew he could but he wanted to say that he couldn't.

Hikaru gave his brother a smile and ran his fingers from their resting spots on Kaoru's ass along the top of the shorts and they met at the button. Hikaru softly pulled the shorts together and buttoned the top button. His fingers then slowly moved down to the bottom of the zipper. One hand grabbed the bottom while the other one took ahold of the zipper and slowly zipped up the shorts. Kaoru could feel as every tooth of the zipper came together. He was focused on the movements of his brother. He hadn't noticed that his breathing had changed, or other parts of his body had as well. What he had noticed was that once again his brother's hands were lingering. Kaoru's mind began running wild.

Was Hikaru going to tear off the shorts he had just put on him? Was Hikaru going to dry rub him through the shorts? Kaoru's stomach began to churn both out of nerves and out of disgust that such ideas would pop into his mind.

"You're blushing again." Hikaru pointed out.

Kaoru snapped back into reality but was once more at a loss of words.

Hikaru began to giggle, "but then again I would be too if I had to have someone else dress me."

Kaoru glared at his brother and pushed him away with his free leg. "Don't be a jerk Hikaru."

"Oh come on Kaoru, you know I was just joking." Hikaru said crawling back towards his brother.

"Well I didn't take it as such." Kaoru continued to glare at his brother.

The two brothers sat silently, both looking at each other. Neither twin moved.

After a few minutes Hikaru broke the silence, "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt you Kaoru. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

Kaoru's glare towards his brother softened.

"Now come on, we can bandage you back up and get a shirt on you." Hikaru said crawling towards his brother.

"I can do it myself!" Kaoru said with a huff.

Hikaru looked at his brother in surprise as he wasn't expecting his brother to still be so angry.

Kaoru crawled as best he could to the first aid kit and grabbed out the cream and new gauze packs. He slowly unscrewed the lid and squirted some of the cream onto his side, letting off a quiet gasp and a light jump. Although once he began to spread the cream his gasps turned to winces which became louder and more drawn out. As Kaoru applied the cream he could see his brother sitting on the other side of the raft looking on with concern. He gave another huff and opened up the gauze.

As he tried to put the gauze on he could see Hikaru crawling closer. "Just let me help you Kaoru."

"I said I can do it myself!" Kaoru snapped at his brother. Kaoru was shocked by his own tone because he did want his brother to help him. He wanted to see if the night before was real or just a dream. If it was real he wanted to see if his brother's lips still made him quiver. He wanted to see if it was true that his brother could kiss away the pain he felt. He wanted his brother, and that is why Kaoru wouldn't let him get close. If Hikaru got close to him, and played the game he had been playing recently, Kaoru wasn't sure if he could restrain himself. If he couldn't restrain himself then he could ruin the relationship he had with his brother, and if he lost that, he would be empty inside as his soul would have left with Hikaru. A harsh attitude was a chance that Kaoru was willing to take, because while he hurt Hikaru's feelings now, that could be mended in time. Where a surge of passion could be unforgivable.

With tears rolling down his cheeks and off of his chin, and his teeth feeling as if they would break under the stress of his clinched mouth, Kaoru secured the last piece of gauze in place. He looked over at his brother. Hikaru looked hurt, defeated, and depressed. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru blinked.

Kaoru looked at his brother. All unnatural thoughts had left his mind earlier and were replaced with thoughts of pain. And now they too had been replaced with worry for his brother. Carefully Kaoru crawled over to his brother, "Hikaru, what's wrong?" As Kaoru got closer he could see tears clinging to the corners of Hikaru's eyes. Kaoru reached out and took one of his brother's hands in his. "Hikaru?"

"Don't make me watch you be in so much pain again. Especially not when I can help." Hikaru said roughly as his voice was scratchy.

Kaoru began to process his brother's last statement, 'Did he mean he could have doctored me up again, or did he mean that he knew how to distract me from the pain'. The latter option gave Kaoru pause as he felt some dreams fade away. 'If Hikaru did kiss me last night, then it was because he didn't want me to feel pain, not because he feels anything for me.' Kaoru gently pulled his hand from his brother's. "I'll try not to…"

The two twins then sat there silently for some time. Lost in their own thoughts, they floated on the vast waters of the ocean.

Kaoru groaned as a flash of light shown through his closed eyelids. "Hikaru, why didn't you just let that camera burn with the yacht?"

Hikaru looked at his brother slightly hurt, "It's preserving memories."

"I don't think I'll have any troubles remembering what happened." Koaru growled.

Hikaru wanted to remind his brother that it wasn't just the fire that he had taken pictures of, that the camera now was the only thing that remembered just how happy and carefree they both had been before, but decided that it wasn't the best time to argue with his brother. Instead he complied with his brother's silent wish and tossed the camera in the bag out of his reach.

Hikaru's head perked up, "Do you hear that Kaoru?"

Kaoru didn't look at his brother but instead looked at the door of the raft. He nodded.

Hikaru clambered to the door and flung the flap of plastic open. He squinted briefly at the brightness of the light but his eyes quickly adjusted. Far on the horizon he could see a small black dot moving along the clouds. "It's a helicopter alright. Kaoru, throw me the flare gun!"

Hikaru had turned just in time to see the flare gun sailing through the air at him, as to no surprise, his brother was already on the same page that he was. He caught the gun in the air and leaned out the door and aimed the gun into the sky. He pointed the gun into the air and pulled the trigger. With a bang the flare shot into the sky, leaving a thick trail of smoke behind it. It soared through the sky, past a couple of frightened birds, where it exploded into a cloud of red smoke and light. Hikaru pulled himself back into the raft, "Kaoru can you…"

Kaoru began poking his brother with the spy glass.

"Thanks." Hikaru said taking the item from his brother. After a brief search for the helicopter he found it with the spy glass. He could see the helicopter clearer and saw that it had altered its course and was now headed in their direction. He smiled. He watched as the helicopter filled up more and more of the spy glass. However, his smile suddenly soured and he turned to his brother. "Kaoru toss me another flare!"

"What's wrong Hikaru? Did they not see the first one? Are they turning away?" Kaoru responded.

"Nothing is wrong Kaoru." Hikaru turned his head slightly towards his brother, revealing a large grin on his face. "It's just that Tamaki is on the helicopter and I want to see if I can hit him."

Kaoru began to giggle, which turned into a laugh which turned into a wince of pain. He stopped laughing.

Hikaru dropped the spy glass and rushed as the best he could to his brother. "Are you alright Kaoru?"

Kaoru stared at his brother, the light coming through the open flap made his brother's hair shine and made shadows dance over his face. It then dawned on Kaoru how close his brother was. Again Hikaru was close enough that Kaoru could feel the warmth emitting from him, and feel his breath as it brushed against him. Kaoru began to blush, "mmm…I'm fine."

The worried look on the elder twin's face vanished as a smile grew on his face. "Kaoru…"

Kaoru's heart quickened. His brain, once more, began to think of so many sought after fantasies, as well as all too real memories of the recent past. When Hikaru's fingers laid against his chin and lifted his head so that he looked into his brother's amber eyes Kaoru began to blush profusely. He tried to quell the battle that raged inside of him but it grew larger and larger every time his brother did something such as this.

"…Kaoru, I just wanted you to know that I have cherished all this time that we've spent alone these past days. I know we don't spend as much time with just ourselves as we used to, and the times that we do always seem to pass so fast. So I'm glad that we've created memories that we can always escape into if in the future we need each other but we're separated."

A million thoughts and responses ran through Kaoru's head as he thought of how to respond to his brother, but they were all silenced as he felt his brother's hot lips press against his own. Kaoru's mind began to fog, and the only part of his mind that could think clearly was relishing in the moment. His brother's lips weren't smashed against his like they had been the other night, instead they were softly moving against his, yet Kaoru could still feel the passion that his brother held.

Wind started to blow through the open flap sending a chill through the air, while waves began to crash against the side of the raft and the roar of the helicopter became almost deafening. Hikaru broke the kiss and stared into his brother's eyes for a moment. He then tussled his brother's hair, and said, "let's go home" although it was mostly drowned out by the sound of the helicopter. Both brothers smiled at each other looking forward to the life that was now laid before them.

**Author's Notes: I'd like to thank ladykayla, trekkievamplock, Calli-fanfic2881, and of course EternalFalsity for their reviews. So glad that people are enjoying this story. Good reviews always make my day. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go out and play in the snow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru awoke to the familiar feel of his brother's fingers entwined with his own. It was the feel of an unfamiliar bed beneath him however that made his eyes open. He picked his head off the hard pillow and looked around. The room was dark, except from the glowing screens of the various medical equipment that circled the bed. From the glow Kaoru was able to faintly trace his brother's arm to a chair that was pulled up directly against the bed. Kaoru smiled and laid his head once more against the stiff pillow and drifted back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hitachiin, but you're going to have to let go of your brother's hand." A rough voice said.

"Can it wait another thirty minutes? My brother didn't sleep much while we were out there and he needs as much sleep as he can get. If I take my hand away he'll wake up." Kaoru tried to reason.

"I've given you two extra hours already. If the doctor comes in here and sees that you haven't had your burns properly attended to I could lose my job." The rough voice countered.

"Listen, while you're talking about possibilities, I'm talking about guaranties. As in: I can guaranty you that you won't lose your job and will even receive a small bonus if you just give him another half hour." Kaoru said gently before his voice turned into a quiet growl as his eyes narrowed, "Or I can guaranty that you will lose your job and never work in the medical field again, if you don't get your ass out of this room right now."

The nurse and Kaoru exchanged fearsome looks, but the steely eyed glare of young twin coupled with a threat that the nurse knew was a high probability-due to both the prestige of the hospital as well as the name on the side of the helicopter that had brought the two young men to the hospital the previous night-sent the nurse spinning on her heels and marching out the door, but not before she got in one last word, "This is the last time I'm giving you more time. Next time I come in here, I'm doing my job and there will be no threat that will stop me."

Kaoru stuck his tongue out at the nurse but she was already in the hallway. He then turned his focus back to his sleeping brother. Kaoru gave his brother's hand a slight squeeze. Of course he could let his brother's hand go; it was just that he knew his brother slept best when there was a connection between them and Kaoru had to admit that he did as well. It was something about the reassurance of knowing that their other half was still there, even as they slept, that made such gestures a nightly occurrence, if not a necessity.

Kaoru laid there silently staring at his brother as he peacefully slept, but it was only for a few minutes as his brother started to stir awake. Hikaru's eyes fluttered a little and he squeezed his brother's hand. "Good morning Hikaru."

Hikaru rolled his head to the side and let out a groan. "My neck hurts. This stupid chair couldn't be more uncomfortable."

"I tried telling you to go home last night." Kaoru said.

Hikaru's eyes shot opened, "I couldn't leave you here by yourself and you know it."

"I know Hikaru. Thanks for staying with me." Kaoru said giving his brother a smile.

Hikaru untwined his fingers from his brother's hand and began to rub his sore neck with his free hand. He groaned a bit and dropped his head low but after a while he looked and examined his brother. "Sorry Kaoru, the chair killed my brain. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I would be better if I could have just slept in my own bed, with decent sheets and my own pillow not to mention if I didn't look like I was an electrical outlet with all these wires plugged into me." Kaoru said.

Hikaru smiled. "What did the nurse say about your burns this morning? Good enough to go home?"

"Oh…uh…she said… umm…" Kaoru stammered out.

"She hasn't been in here has she!?" Hikaru glanced at the clock and saw the time, the morning was half gone. He shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Who does she think she is!? I will have her head on a pike!" He began to march off towards the door, flames stoking in his eyes and evil deeds brewing in his mind.

"Hikaru wait!" Kaoru shouted leaning forward. "She has been here."

Hikaru stopped. "Worse yet! That leaves no excuse then!"

"I may have…sent her away…a few times…" Kaoru admitted sheepishly.

Hikaru turned towards his brother, "Why would you do that?"

Kaoru's cheeks had become flushed and the heart monitor started to pick up speed. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Hikaru face palmed. "Kaoru, we're here in a hospital to make sure you get better. We're not here for me to sleep."

Kaoru placed his two index fingers together and stared at them as he moved them up and down. "I know, it's just…you haven't slept much the past few nights so I wanted to make sure you got some sleep."

Hikaru walked over to his brother and tussled his hair. "Thanks." Hikaru's fingers then ran down the side of Kaoru's face and down his jaw, coming to a stop at the middle of his chin. He slowly lifted Kaoru's head up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't do that again." He then turned around and walked to the door. "Going to find the nurse and send her in."

A few moments later Hikaru returned with a nurse at his side. He moved his chair away from his brother's bed and watched as the nurse carefully removed his brother's bandages. "Well Mr. Hitachiin your burns seem to be healing up quite nicely. We'll just leave them off for a while so some fresh air can get to them. The doctor will see you later and then I'll come back to apply some fresh bandages and then you may leave the hospital."

Kaoru smiled and thanked the nurse. She nodded in response and left the two brothers in the room. As she began walking down the hallway she heard the sounds of someone running coming from around the corner, and soon enough a skinny young man with blond hair came running into view. The nurse reached out an arm and grabbed the man by his shirt collar. "No running in the halls."

"Sorry!" The young man panted. "I'm on my way to see my friends."

"The Hitachiins?" The nurse inquired.

The young man nodded.

"I'm sorry but family visitors only. You'll just have to wait until he is released this afternoon." The nurse said firmly.

The young man blinked. "But they are family. They're like sons to me. Granted they're troublesome sons that one might not claim in public and at the end of most days you question why you even kept them, but then on some days you realize that they are still family and that they complete you, so you take them out for ice cream however while you're there they…"

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry, immediate family only."

"It's alright Nurse Kita, he's with me", came a voice from around the corner.

Nurse Kita turned her attention towards the corner and watched as another young man rounded the corner: This one had black hair and wore glasses. The nurse removed her hand from the other man's collar and gave a bow, "Sorry Mr. Ohtori, I didn't know."

"That's quite alright Nurse Kita. It is very reassuring to know my family employs such orderly nurses." Kyoya reassured.

The nurse's cheeks began to flush red. "How very kind of you to say that Mr. Ohtori. The Hitachiin room is the second on the left." The nurse gestured down the hall and gave a slight bow. When she looked up she saw that two more people had joined them, a young looking blond boy was holding the hand of a tall dark haired man. The nurse shook her head and continued down the hall.

Kaoru squirmed as his brother's breath blew over the sensitive skin as he was up close examining the burns. "Are you done looking yet?"

Hikaru looked up at his brother with a sparkle in his eyes, "Do they hurt?"

"A little. I took some pain pills earlier, but they haven't kicked in yet." Koaru answered with a similar twinkle in his eye. The twins began to shift their heads towards each other.

Suddenly the door flew open, the twins looked up. "Boss? What are you doing back here?"

"I've come to visit my favorite twins of course." Tamaki said with a smile as he entered the room.

"By why bother coming now?" Kaoru asked. "I get released in a few hours. I thought we were meeting when I got home."

"That would be my doing. The hospital needed to be checked upon so we decided to kill two birds with one stone." Kyoya answered following Tamaki.

Honey entered the door frame, "Kao-chan!" He shouted with glee as a smile took over his face. He ran towards the bed and when he was a few feet away he jumped into the air arms extended for an embrace.

Kaoru tensed up, bracing for the impact and the pain that would come with it. While Hikaru gasped and tried to put himself between his brother and the projectile Honey.

However it was all for naught as Honey was picked out of the air by a long arm. "He's hurt Mitsukuni." Mori said as he gently placed Honey back onto the floor.

Honey looked down at the foot he was moving side to side. "Sorry, I forgot in all the excitement."

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief. "It's ok Honey-senpai . Just come over to my good side if you want to give me a hug." Kaoru lifted up his good arm inviting Honey over.

Honey looked up, a smile once more spreading across his face. He moved as fast as he could to Kaoru's side and wrapped his arm around him, taking special care not to come too close to Kaoru's burns.

Hikaru looked around the room. "What, no Haruhi?"

"I'm afraid not for right now." Tamaki said, "Although she gave me her word she would meet us at your house this afternoon."

Surrounded by friends, the remaining hours in the hospital flew by, with the Hitachiin parents arriving shortly before the release time. Together as a family once more, they entered their elegant limousine and proceeded home. The ride was quiet as Kaoru laid across one seat, his head resting on his brother's lap as Hikaru gently ran his slender fingers through his brother's hair, and their parents looked on with relief that both of their sons were alive.

Shortly after the Hitachiins had arrived home, a few more limos arrived as well bringing their family and friends. It was an hour after much discussion of their misadventure that Hikaru's cellphone rang. Hikaru smiled, as it was the missing guest. He answered it and told them that he'd go with the driver to pick them up.

Hikaru called his driver and by the time he made it outside the car was already waiting for him. The driver was a young man who appeared to be only a few years older than the teenager he served.

"Master Hikaru, it's been awhile. I pray that Master Kaoru is healing quickly now." Their driver said opening the car door with a slight bow.

"He just needs to take it easy the rest of the summer. So we may be staying on the property for the rest of the break." Hikaru explained sliding into the car.

The valet entered the car and adjusted the review mirror. "The whole staff was worried about you two when we received word that no one could reach you and the emergency signal had gone off." The car started down the driveway and onto the street.

Hikaru shifted in his seat. "…sorry…" he said shifting his focus to his feet. Without his brother sitting next to him to share some of the weight of the blame, Hikaru felt uncomfortable.

"While I haven't watched you two grow up as much as most of the staff has, I still couldn't sleep. I dared not to turn on the television either, because all the news channels wanted to talk about were your family's companies, without focusing on the real story that two kids were lost in the middle of the ocean." The car steadily drove down the road at a brisk pace.

Hikaru's head perked up and focused on their valet. "Our parents' companies?"

"I guess you may be too young to know it yourself, regardless of where you go to school. And as a parent myself I can see why your parent's didn't tell you. Forget I said anything." The valet said with a shake of his head.

"You might as well tell me now." Hikaru said leaning forward, "I'll hear it eventually."

"Well, although it may not seem like it, the actions of the heirs of companies are well followed and documented, as investors always want to know and plan for the future. So when the only heirs to two major companies go missing, it can make investors and stock holders very nervous. So a large number sold their stocks because they didn't see a steady future in those companies and wanted to get out before stock prices fell." The valet slowly rubbed the back of his head. "And I'm a little ashamed to admit that I may have sold some of my stock as well." He could feel the glare from Hikaru burning into the back of his skull. "But not because I didn't believe that you guys would be found. But that uncertainty in the market made me worry about my own children's future. I had to sell my stock to ensure that they would have a good future in case something terrible did happen."

Hikaru sighed and now looked at the chauffeur in a new light, "I didn't know you had a family."

The chauffer pulled down the sun visor and grabbed a picture and handed it backwards into Hikaru's open hand. "Those are my two girls. The oldest one's name is Aiko, she turned ten last month and the younger one is Mai, she's five."

"If she's ten…" Hikaru's mouth dropped, as the chauffeur didn't look to be much older than he was.

"My wife and I were barely out of high school when she was born. We had only been married three months when she was born." The driver said with a smile. "We didn't know what we were doing but we managed somehow."

"You always spend so much time waiting on my brother and me, or being on call, that we just assumed you were single." Hikaru said, "Sort of makes me feel sorry for all those times we've called you in the middle of the night."

"Don't be. I can't complain about this job. This is a great job. Your family pays very well and provides lots of benefits. And you two, while a little rambunctious at times are still better than any stodgy old geezer who won't let me drive faster than he can walk."

Hikaru chuckled a little. "Well, we enjoy having you. Besides our maids, you're the closest to our age. So you let us have more fun than the rest of the staff. That and unlike our last driver, you will at least go the speed limit."

The valet laughed and gave a content sigh. "I sure am glad to have you two back again, even if you will just be staying at home for a while."

"We're glad to be back." Hikaru responded. He then sat back and looked out the window again. As he watched the landscape flyby his mind thought back to what his driver had told him. About how the future of the business and investment of the businesses reflected off of Kaoru and himself as much as his parents who were still the current heads of those companies and would be for a few more decades into the future. He squeezed his right hand tightly, as he often did when problems occurred, except this time his brother wasn't there to squeeze back and ground him. Hikaru then tried to think of what other actions his brother and he could take that would have a profound impact on the family's businesses. Hikaru let out a sigh and opened up his hand, as the conclusion left Hikaru feeling that the future may be very boring indeed.

Haruhi slid into the car and saw Hikaru sitting on the other side staring out the window. "So you did come after all. You guys sounded like you were having so much fun; I thought you would have just sent a driver."

If Hikaru heard a word she said he didn't show it.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi paused and watched her friend for a moment. Not even when the driver got back into the car and began driving back to the Hitachiin residence did Hikaru move. "Hikaru are you feeling ok?"

Hikaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I should be."

"Is something wrong Hikaru? Is it Kaoru? Did something else happen?" Haruhi asked anxiously.

"Yes." Hikaru mumbled.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Haruhi asked as she moved closer to her friend.

Hikaru turned and looked a Haruhi, a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about Haruhi? Kaoru is fine…well besides the burns."

"But you said..." Haruhi's head and shoulders sagged, "never mind."

Hikaru shrugged and looked back out the window. Haruhi looked at her friend once more. Since she first began to get to know Hikaru when she had joined the Host Club the relationship between the two of them had warmed up. Before Haruhi had joined the Host Club, Hikaru's only close relationship was with his brother, not even the other hosts were allowed too close. But since Haruhi had arrived she had become a close friend to Hikaru, and also had seen his friendship with the other hosts grow as well. However, there were still some days when Hikaru would just recoil back to his former self, keeping his brother as his only companion. Haruhi just assumed that since Kaoru had been injured, that Hikaru had just slipped back into his old ways. Thinking along those lines, made this silent car ride understandable, but it was hard to know for certain because being a single child she didn't have any sibling relationship experience. So instead of pushing questions that Hikaru clearly wouldn't answer, she instead just sat quietly and listened to the sound of the car as it traveled down the road.

Hikaru and Haruhi walked through the door. Haruhi looked around and didn't see or hear anyone. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all in the east parlor. I'll show you." Hikaru said leading the way.

Haruhi mentally face palmed over the comment, she had forgotten just how rich her friends were. Enough not to only have a parlor but to have enough that they had to have directions put to them to distinguish them. After going down halls that Haruhi had never seen before, they finally arrived. Once they had stepped into the room Hikaru began to walk away from Haruhi, "I'll go let Kaoru know you are here. Make sure to stay away from the vases." Haruhi looked around the room nervously, and made the mental note that most of her apartment could fit in this single room. After a minute of searching she spotted someone waving at her. She smiled; while spotting Tamaki any other time may have made her think twice, she was glad to have some form of normalcy in this rather foreign atmosphere.

As Hikaru came closer to his brother he could over hear the conversation of the group of adults surrounding him, "Just think Kaoru, all the girls will be throwing themselves at you. Women love scars." A man with a well groomed beard said pulling his wife close to him.

"From what I've heard from the hall of Saint Cuthbert's Academy about the Ouran Host Club," said a woman in brightly colored dress, "is that our little Kaoru doesn't need the help of scars. He already has a gaggle of girls swarming him."

"So does that mean you have your future wife picked out?" a rather round man asked with a laugh.

"Nonsense, Kaoru has a nice head on his shoulders. He knows that the relationships at his age don't last. They're nothing but stress and heartache," replied another in the crowd, "It's his brother Hikaru who you should ask."

"Just like his mother, already leaving a trail of tears and broken hearts behind him." Replied the bearded man.

Kaoru finally saw his brother gesturing to him from the other side of the crowd and interrupted the conversation, "excuse me, another guest has arrived." Kaoru then slipped between the bodies and made it to his brother. As he got closer however he saw something that he had missed earlier. His brother was upset. Kaoru grabbed his brother by the hand and began to walk towards Haruhi. "Don't listen to them Hikaru. They don't know what they're talking about."

Hikaru shot his brother a smile and gave his hand a little squeeze. "Tell me about it. They almost have more divorces between them than they do holes in their heads."

Kaoru glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Something was wrong, but it wasn't the time or the place to start pestering him about it, so he carried on his way to greet Haruhi.

After the small party had finished Hikaru watched as Tamaki's car pulled away from the base of the steps and down the drive, once they were beyond the gates he turned and entered the house. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to the large dual doors that led into the bedroom he shared with his brother. He opened the door and paused at the sight before him. His brother was sitting on the bed, his shirt laid on the floor. Instead of walking into the room, Hikaru instead examined his brother as he slowly pealed the bandages away from his chest.

"I could use your help removing these damned bandages Hikaru." Kaoru said without even turning his head to look at his older brother.

Hikaru closed the doors behind him and walked up to the bed, his eyes met with his brothers. Hikaru crouched down to where he was at eye level with his brother. As he slowly got closer to his brother, he could hear and feel when his breathing hitched. Kaoru eagerly licked his lips before he leaned forward. But there was no contact between the brothers. Instead Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and a painful growl left his throat. Hikaru looked down and saw that he had ripped the bandage from his brother's chest. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Hikaru cried out as his brother whimpered in pain. Hikaru looked at the dirty bandage, he wasn't aware of why he did it; he just knew that he had caused his brother pain.

Kaoru let out another pained groan then gave his brother the best smile he could muster, "well I guess that's one way to do it."

Late that night as the twins lay in bed Kaoru turned his head and looked at his brother, although it was dark, it was obvious that he was not asleep. "Hey Hikaru, is something wrong?"

"What?" Hikaru asked, as he began to look around.

"I asked if something was wrong. You've been acting strange since you went to pick Haruhi up, not to mention you ripped my bandages off. Did you two get in a fight on the way back?" Kaoru asked.

"No, it was before that…" Hikaru grumbled.

"What was?" Kaoru questioned.

"Our driver said that…" Hikaru stopped.

Kaoru laid in wait, expecting his brother to finish his sentence. But he didn't. "What did he say Hikaru?"

"He said that…" Hikaru paused again. This time he was urged on by his brother jabbing his ribs with a finger. "He said that… He has a family, a wife and two girls. The older one is ten and the younger is five." While it wasn't a lie, because the driver did in fact say that, it wasn't what had been on his mind.

Kaoru stared at his brother through the darkness and smiled. His brother could be such an emotional rollercoaster sometimes. He could be angry one moment then happy the next. He could be a total dick to someone and then the next person he met would claim him to be an angel. While it drove most people crazy, it was one of his brother's quirks so he loved it without question. "Guess we shouldn't call him up at two in the morning anymore and ask him to take us for a drive to the movies."

"Or to pick up some coffee." Hikaru added.

"Or to drive us to the end of the drive." Kaoru smiled thinking back.

"Or to drive you around until you fell asleep." Hikaru grinned.

"That happened one time! Besides I was ten! It's not like I did it recently." Kaoru shouted.

Hikaru chuckled and gave a joyful sigh. "Goodnight Kaoru."

"Goodnight Hikaru." Kaoru said reaching out his hand. He found his brother's hand already in the middle of the bed. Kaoru slipped his hand into his brother's and then began to drift asleep.

**Author's Note: And so another chapter ends. I was unsure where to end this chapter so I decided to err on the side of too long than too short. Please do not worry about this story ending anytime soon or abruptly as there are chapters aplenty. We'll have an epilogue. There'll be cookies and champagne, make a proper event of it. :)**

**Uni is finished for the term so I'm heading back home to visit family and friends (and my cats named after the twins!), but don't worry it won't impede our weekly story time. I'd like to thank my reviewers, you may not know it but you helped me through a very stressful and exhausting term. So I'd like to give a large warm heart-felt thank you to SuperCal3, TheDarkCrowSmiles, Calli-fanfic2881 and of course EternalFalsity. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru woke up and smiled at the sight of his brother still sleeping soundly. Kaoru let out a yawn and stretched out followed immediately by a cry of pain. Hikaru sat up and looked at his brother. "Koaru? Kaoru are you alright?"

Even though Kaoru was coupled over he turned his head to his brother and gave him a small smile. "Sorry Hikaru. I stretched without thinking."

Hikaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "When are you going to learn Kaoru? You have to be more careful. You don't want to tear anything open."

Kaoru smile soured as the conversation had drifted where he had hoped. "Yeah, because roughly ripping bandages off is a standard part of the healing process."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru gave his brother a look of disbelief, "that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell."

Hikaru tossed the bedding off of him and crawled out of bed. "I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

"I was just giving you crap Hikaru, forget about it." Kaoru said defensively.

Hikaru didn't say anything; instead he just proceeded to get dressed.

After Hikaru had pulled a t-shirt on he felt his brother's arm drape over his shoulder and begin pawing at his chest. "What now Kaoru?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said what I did. I just meant it as a joke." Koaru said softly into his brother's ear.

"Whatever. Go lay back down. I'll go get someone gentler to help you with your bandages." Hikaru said as he pulled away from his brother.

Kaoru stood there with his mouth slightly agape and watched as his brother walked out of their bedroom without another word.

* * *

Kaoru squirmed at the feel of the warm breath against his skin. Even after so many times he still wasn't used to him being so close. "Everything looks fine. Your brother must have taken great care of you." The doctor said with a smile as he sat back upright.

Kaoru glanced at his brother and smiled, but Hiakru didn't return the smile and looked away. After all he hadn't helped change his brother's bandages since he had ripped them off that first night they had returned home. He always had his mother or a maid do the work, even though that Kaoru always requested his help.

"So how much longer until I'm fully healed?" Kaoru asked.

"It may take another two weeks for it to be fully healed. Although I want you back here this time next week for another checkup." The doctor said.

Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"The nurse will be back in a minute to redress your wounds." The doctor said walking to the door. "But, make sure you let it air out more as the week goes on."

A few minutes later Kaoru thanked his chauffeur and climbed into the back of the limo. His brother was already there with his elbow resting on the opposite door. "Thanks for coming with me to my appointment, once again Hikaru."

"yeah…" Hikaru mumbled

As the car pulled out of the parking lot and began its way back to the Hitachiin estate Kaoru suggested that they get ice cream.

Kaoru looked at the list of all the flavors of ice cream. There were so many different flavors but he already knew which flavor they were getting. "Two maple nut ice cream cones."

"Actually, I want chocolate." Hikaru told the server.

"What?" Kaoru asked. He was shocked, off put and slightly hurt. "Since when do you want chocolate?"

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"So, a chocolate and a maple nut?" the server asked looking at both twins with a large smile, not realizing the oddity of the situation.

Kaoru looked at his brother once again, and then it was his turn to shrug his shoulders. "I guess."

The ice cream cone was handed to Kaoru, he looked at the treat. What had sounded great only a few minutes prior now made his stomach churn. He couldn't explain it. Surely it wasn't just because his brother had ordered something different…right?

* * *

School started again in a few days and Kaoru had to say that he was actually looking forward to it. Nothing about the summer was normal. Not how it began and definitely not how his brother was acting for most of it. But currently it was late at night and his mind was tired. He shifted positions and the groan from his brother let him know that he had accidently woke him up.

"Are you still up Kaoru?" Hikaru groaned.

"Sorry Hikaru. I've just had something on my mind, so I couldn't sleep." Kaoru whispered.

"Well either go to sleep or quit moving around all the time." Hikaru said before rolling away from his brother.

Kaoru blinked then sighed. His brother could be a real jerk sometimes, and could be even worse when he was disturbed. Kaoru finally settled in and reached his hand out to his brother's. He only found empty bed. He moved his hand around. Still empty bed. Kaoru's hand began to search franticly.

"Kaoru, please…" Hikaru whined.

Kaoru pulled his arm back and held it tightly against his chest. His brother could be rude when he was woken up in the middle of the night, but he always left his hand out for him. Something was wrong with his brother; he just wished he knew what it was.

It was finally the first day back to school. As they rode in the back seat of the limo, Kaoru looked at the person that sat next to him. The person looked like his brother and sounded like his brother, yet Kaoru wasn't sure if it really was his brother. The person that sat next to him didn't really act like the brother he had known all of his life, but neither did he act like the new side of his brother that he saw during the boating trip. While he generally acted like his old brother there were enough peculiarities that made him someone else entirely. Meaning that while he still talked, walked, ate and gestured like his old brother this new one no longer held hands as they drifted to sleep, he argued more as they no longer seemed to be on the same wavelength, and couldn't hold eye contact for more than a few seconds. So gone was the ability to get lost in the eyes he loved so much, gone was the person who he could turn to for anything, gone were the nights of truly peaceful sleep.

Haruhi sat down at her desk next to Kaoru and looked around the room. "Where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know. He hasn't come to class yet."

Haruhi looked around the room once more, not believing that Hikaru was separated from his brother at school.

Just as the bell started to ring Hikaru came running into the room. He took his seat on the other side of Haruhi. Haruhi gave him a small wave which Hikaru quickly returned. Kaoru smiled at his brother and received a small wave in return. Kaoru arched an eyebrow but his brother's attention had already turned to the teacher.

Once the bell rang dismissing class, Hikaru was already out of the door before his younger brother could even get out of his seat. Instead of chasing after his brother Kaoru slowly packed his bag, after all his own class was just a couple rooms down the hall where as his brother's class was on the other side of the grounds.

Kaoru sat his tray next to Haruhi at the lunch table. "Mind if I sit with you Haruhi?"

"I think I'd be more offended if you didn't" Haruhi responded. "What did you get today?"

"This is just a simple fish salad." Kaoru responded. "You can have some if you want."

Haruhi eyed Kaoru suspiciously, "I'm fine. Thanks for offering though."

Kaoru smiled and sat down next to his friend and proceeded to discuss what they did with their last weekend of summer break.

"Boxed lunch again, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked from behind the talking pair.

"I'd rather have this boxed lunch than your fish salad." Haruhi said.

Hikaru smirked and sat down next to his brother. "Guess again Haruhi."

Haruhi was taken aback when she saw Hikaru's tray was not the same as Kaoru's fish salad. Then she paused. She pulled her box lunch closer to her, "If you think you can say you got the wrong lunch by mistake just to get mine you're crazier than I thought."

Hikaru began to slice up his piece of chicken. "Relax, I just didn't feel like having fish for lunch."

"If you say so." Haruhi retorted still a little skeptical before the trio returned to the topic of their previous weekend.

Hikaru yawned and looked at his watch. 'The bell should have rung a minute ago.' Even though Hikaru greatly enjoyed his chemistry class, today he was anxious for the day to be over. Hikaru glanced around the room and saw that numerous other students were looking at their watches or at the clock as well. A fact that was not missed by the teacher, "My, my, aren't we an anxious bunch today? I always find it hard to return to school after such a splendid break myself." The bells finally rang signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of club activities. Hikaru shoved his things into his backpack and ran towards the door.

As Hikaru made his way to the old music room that the Host Club had taken over he spied his brother ahead of him. Hikaru picked up the pace of his walking to catch his brother. Hikaru walked up alongside his brother and linked arms with him. Koaru gave a little jump, looked at his brother and gave him a strange look. Before Hikaru could ask him what the look was for, the look transformed into a large smile. Hikaru smiled back and they walked to the Host Club together.

After freshening up the twins walked into the main room and looked around. The first thing they noticed was that Tamaki was busy poking mushrooms in a corner. The second was that there were more chairs than normal in the room, specifically around the area where they generally sat. The twins looked at each other before turning to Kyoya. "What's wrong with the boss?" Hikaru asked

Followed by Kaoru's question of, "and why do we have so many chairs?"

"The chairs are for all the customers we're having today. Word spread throughout the school about your adventure during the break, so we are anticipating a large crowd that will want to hear the stories first hand." Kyoya answered.

The twins looked at Tamaki, caught each other's eye and then turned back to Kyoya, "So we have more requests than the boss, huh?"

Kyoya nodded.

The twins high fived one another, "OH YEAH!"

It had been a week since school had begun, it had been a week with the Hitachiin twins having topped the request list, and it had been a week of humiliation for Tamaki. The twins looked at the girls around them. The numbers had already returned to their average for the year. "More coffee ladies?"

"Yes please." They replied.

Hikaru grabbed the tea pot while Kaoru collected the cups. As always Kaoru held the cups as Hikaru filled them with the hot steaming coffee. It was while they were filling up the fourth cup however that Hikaru's arm shifted, spilling the hot liquid on Kaoru's hand. It was a common routine for the Hitachiins, but one they knew their guests never got sick of. If one dared they could call it 'normal' and the feeling of normalcy was reassuring to Kaoru.

Kaoru did his part as he yelped and jerked away from his brother. The cup clattered onto the tray as Kaoru pulled out a handkerchief to clean himself up with.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry. Let me help you." Hikaru said as he grabbed the handkerchief from his brother and carefully taking his brother's hand began to gently dab the tea away. "Does it hurt?"

Kaoru nodded stiffly. He didn't need to look at the guests to know that they were busy holding each other's hands in anticipation.

"Luckily we learned then that I can distract you from the pain" Hikaru said with a grin on his face, "like I did on the raft." Hikaru's eyebrow wiggled suggestively.

Kaoru's cheeks turned a light pink as the memory of that night came to the front of his mind, which meant it didn't have far to travel as Kaoru was unable to forget such an event.

The guests squealed with glee over the scene unfolding before them. They knew they hadn't heard all what had happened on the raft, but they had noted the way that Kaoru would blush whenever Hikaru talked about it.

Hikaru finished dabbing at his brother's hand. "There all cleaned up. Now let's take away your pain." Hikaru shifted his focus from his brother's hand to his face. He noticed the distant glazed over look in his brother's eyes, his mouth hung slightly open. "Kaoru?" When no response came from his brother, the grin on Hikaru's face disappeared. Hikaru moved slightly to see if his brother's eyes followed him. There was no such luck. Hikaru waved his hand in front of his brother's eyes and they didn't do as much as blink. The grin on his face returned. "You're actually thinking about it right now aren't you?" Hikaru said in a husky voice while he reached out a finger and slowly ran it down his brother's lips.

Kaoru blinked and his eyes focused on his brother"…hikaru…"

"Why dream of it, when you can have the real thing?" Hiakru said, leaning in towards his brother's face.

The guests huddled closer and leaned forward, trying to get the perfect view of the brothers.

Kaoru's face went a fluster turning a dark scarlet. He bolted out of chair, "Excuse me…I'll...uh…" And with that he ran towards the changing/wash room that was attached to the old Music Hall.

Kaoru splashed some cool water on his face then looked in the mirror. His face was still a bright red and hot to the touch. 'How can I be blushing like this when all my blood is going elsewhere?' he thought to himself. 'Why would Hikaru even mention that? We haven't told anyone about that before…' Kaoru couldn't help but feel slight anger towards his brother; after all, during all their previous acts they had always based them around some fantasy. Nothing was based on their actual lives, which kept it all professional and easy to act without actually responding physically. But now that Hikaru had brought in their actual lives, their actual kiss, with the look in his eyes that Kaoru had been searching for …

Kaoru splashed some more cold water on his face and took a deep breath. While his face was closer to its normal color, he still couldn't leave because the issue between his legs hadn't been resolved yet. Kaoru waited for a moment but the problem was still there. He was worried how long he would have to stay in there, but the chiming of the old grandfather clock from the Music room brought relief to Kaoru's nerves, as it signified the closing of the Club for the day. He could hear Tamaki's muffled voice, through the door as he bided the guests farewell. Kaoru gave a sigh of relief, and then took a deep inhale as he realized that the Host Club would then be coming into where he was at, and would then have a difficult time explaining the raging hard on that was trying to break through his pants for some much needed attention. Kaoru rushed into one of the changing stalls and closed the curtain behind him.

Once Kaoru no longer heard movement, and his body had calmed down fully, he left the changing room. He looked around the changing area for his brother and he was not to be found. He looked around the Music Room, expecting his brother to jump out to surprise him. Instead he got another surprise when his phone started ringing. It was Hikaru. Kaoru answered,"Hey Hikaru. Where are you?"

"Where am I? More like where are you? I've been waiting in the car for you for 10 minutes now."

"It's your fault!" Kaoru retorted.

"How is the fact that you're slow my fault?" Hikaru asked.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it, Hikaru." Kaoru growled back.

"Then I must not know what you're talking about. Listen, will you just hurry up and get your ass down to the car." Hikaru said, only slightly perturbed.

"Don't play dumb with me Hitachiin Hikaru! I know where you sleep!" Kaoru shouted into the phone.

Kaoru waited to hear his brother's response. Instead he just heard silence. His brother had hung up on him.

A month passed. It was a month of awkward breakfasts, Hikaru's late arrivals to class followed by sudden disappearances and rather personal acts in the Host Club. Now, the Hitachiins were gathered around the dining room table. No matter how busy they were they always tried to eat dinner together as a family.

"How is the new line coming along Mom?" Kaoru asked as he cut into his steak.

"I thought I had another capable group of designers and managers to work with this time but the chances of producing anything truly staggering seem to be diminishing. So I may have to design and oversee more than I had previously expected. But that's enough business at the table. How have you two boys been? How is everyone at the Host Club? How are your two new Hosts coming along?"

"Everyone at the Host Club is fine. We're still training the two new Hosts, they aren't as fast learners as Hikaru and me and their not naturals like Haruhi. But I'll say it's a rather nice feeling, guiding someone along. Besides, since Quincy is American I'm getting plenty of English experience."

"What about you Hikaru?"

Hikaru had been busy pushing his vegetables around his plate and hadn't been paying attention. "Oh…umm…what are we talking about?"

"Hibiki." Kaoru answered.

"Oh, nice kid." Hikaru muttered as if he didn't want to talk.

"Is that all you have to say about him?" Their mother asked.

Kaoru chimed in to cover for his brother, "To tell the truth Mom, that's about it. He only really comes alive when he's with Quincy, other than that he's a bump on a log. But together they're pretty fierce competitors, and they feed off of each other nicely."

Mrs. Hitachiin said looking at her eldest son in an attempt to get him into the conversation. "Oh, how very interesting, sort of like you two."

Hikaru remained silent so Kaoru once more picked up the slack. "Not really. Hibiki and Quincy compete with each other and are almost rivals. Whereas, Hikaru and I work perfectly together, we're a great team." Kaoru smiled at his brother, who in return looked away causing Kaoru's smile to drop off.

"Is something bothering you Hikaru? You haven't taken a bite, and only added a few words to the conversation." Mrs. Hitachiin asked. "That's not like you."

Hikaru looked up from his plate at his mother, and then shifted his gaze towards his brother. Kaoru returned his brother's gaze, but doing so left him feeling uneasy. Hikaru returned to looking at his plate of food. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"I want my…" Hikaru then started to mumble.

Mrs. Hitachiin leaned towards her son, "You want your, what dear?"

"…own room. I want my own room."

The clanging sound of Kaoru's silverware being dropped on the plate filled the room. Kaoru stared at his older brother with his mouth hung slightly open.

Hikaru kept his gaze at his plate, unable to look at his brother.

"I don't see why you can't have your own room. We've always kept a room open in case you two had ever decided to split up." Mrs. Hitachiin said.

"May I please be excused?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, of course."

Kaoru was up off of his chair and out of the dining room doors before another word could be spoken.

A gentle knock came from the door. "Kaoru?" Although the voice was soft and quiet Kaoru knew it belonged to his brother. "Can I come in?"

"The room is still yours for the time being, so I don't know why you couldn't." Kaoru said with disdain. He watched from the side of his bed, as his brother slowly opened the door and walked in.

"I deserved that." Hikaru said. He walked to the bed and sat on the opposite side of his brother. They both sat and stared at opposite sides of the room. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for you to find out like that." Hikaru said shifting his gaze to his feet.

"How did you mean for me to find out then Hikaru?" Kaoru demanded.

Hikaru continued to stare at his feet, unable or unwilling to answer his brother.

"Then at least answer this for me. Why?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru paused for a moment before answering. "I just think that it's time we got separate rooms that's all."

"Is that really all Hikaru? What has been with you lately? It's not like you **just** want separate rooms. I could deal with that. But lately you've wanted entirely different lives."

"What's wrong with that? Just because we're twins doesn't mean that our lives have to be entwined and we have to be around each other all the time." Hikaru said.

Kaoru felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Hadn't that been exactly who they had been for 16 years? Hadn't that been who they were always so happy to be? And weren't they supposed to be more than that now? The scowl on Kaoru's face worsened, "Get out."

"What?" Hikaru asked while he turned around.

"If you want your own room, you can start now. Get out!" Kaoru shouted marching over to his brother.

"Kaoru, can't I…" Hikaru began protesting.

"OUT! NOW!" Kaoru said pointing towards the door and pushing him towards it.

"Fine. I'll come back for my things later when you're not so busy freaking out." Hikaru said as he walked out the door, leaving Kaoru with his face buried in his hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter, not on the happiest of notes but a note nonetheless. Hope this chapter finds everyone in good health. Just letting everyone know I will be posting two chapters next week, one as a Christmas gift, and the second as the normal weekly chapter. So keep an eye open for them both.**

**Thank you for your reviews Ratty4949 and our mystery guest. IloveGiroro, the above paragraph may be of interest to you concerning more chapters. And EternalFalsity, I am glad you are still enjoying this story. Thank you so much for your continued support. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru snuggled up against his brother and laid his head on him. He nestled his head against his brother's chest and drifted back to sleep. It was only by the morning light shining in that awoke Kaoru from his sleep and his fantasy. The illusion that his brother had returned to sharing his bed had been dispelled, leaving Kaoru to stare longingly at the empty side of the bed. He sighed, every morning the previous two weeks had begun roughly the same. While he was able to see through the continuous tricks that his mind would play on him, they were nevertheless reminders that he was alone in the mornings which always tugged on his heart. So with another heavy heart Kaoru began to prepare himself for school.

"Are you finished sir?" The butler asked.

"Yes, I am. Please thank the chef for me. It was another delicious breakfast." Kaoru said.

As the butler cleaned away one twin's empty plate he saw the other one enter the dining room. "I'm afraid, sir, that with you having to depart for school so soon the breakfast options may be very limited."

Hikaru huffed, "Just some fresh fruit will be fine then."

Kaoru looked at his brother, "There's no reason to be so rude. You're the one who got up late."

"I'm not being rude! And I couldn't help waking up late; my alarm clock didn't go off." Hikaru growled.

"Then it's time to get a new alarm clock! After two weeks of it not working even a poor commoner would have gotten a new one." Kaoru growled back before he stood up and marched out the dining room without another word. He could feel his brother's glare trying to burn through the back of his head. He ignored it and continued to walk on.

The next morning was another long drive to school. The twins had argued the whole way there. Hikaru didn't wait for their chauffeur to come around to open his door. "Will you just shut up Kaoru! You always act so superior to me, I can't stand it." Hikaru jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Kaoru sat in the car for a moment, both to collect himself and to give time for everyone who had just witnessed their spat to move along.

"Forgive my asking but, is everything alright between you two?" The chauffeur asked.

Kaoru looked up into the review mirror, allowing him to see part of the driver's face. "Just peachy." Kaoru mumbled.

"Is there some way I could help?"

Kaoru shook his head, "I doubt it. I don't even know what the problem is."

"Have you asked him?" The driver asked.

Kaoru sighed, "I have but he won't tell me. Well, the truth anyways, he just feeds me some line and then another fight starts. You heard our fight all the way here. It was because I was supposedly hogging the economy section of the newspaper this morning. Hikaru barely even looks at the newspaper most days let alone bothers to read the economy section."

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could help." The chauffeur said kindly.

"It's alright. Just talking right now has helped. Thank you." Kaoru looked out the window and saw that no one was staring any longer. "I best get into school now." When he saw the driver go to get out Kaoru stopped him, "there's no need. I can get my own door."

When Kaoru sat down at his desk with a huff Haruhi turned to him. "Bad morning?"

"Terrible." Kaoru groaned and laid his head against the cool wood and buried his head under his arms.

Haruhi reached out and rubbed Kaoru's back, "Care to talk about it?"

Kaoru shook his head the best he could, "No. It's complicated."

Haruhi sighed as neither one of the Hitachiin twins had let on about what ever had caused the friction between them. Each member of the Host Club, both past and present, had their suspicions about what caused the divide but none of them had any significant evidence to actually prove any of their theories. The only time that things were back to normal was during the Host Club, which boggled her mind because the Host Club was anything but normal.

"Arr!" Hikaru growled as he swung his sword at his brother.

"You'll never take my treasure landlubber!" Kaoru cried back parrying his brother's attack.

The small skirmish between the brothers was watched intently by their trio of girls. They oohed and awed at the twins' sword play. The twins had been practicing their sword play for years and were glad to finally be able to show it off. After another failed attack Hikaru allowed their blades to slide down to their hilts, allowing him to talk closely with his brother. "You're getting all sweaty Kaoru." Hikaru said, "Let's finish this then I can wash the sweat off of your body." The girls squealed.

Kaoru growled in response, not because he was being in character but because he was slipping out. He found that he had slowly grown to despise the Host Club. It wasn't because he had grown bored with it, or because Tamaki was driving him insane, or that the girls demanded too much. No, it was because every day he came into Music Room #3 and was reminded how things used to be with his brother, even if it had only been a short while. For only a few days during the summer the act wasn't an act. It was real, and he had thought it would never end. But now he came to the Host Club and had to flirt with the man that had been causing so much pain in his life, he had to…

An intense pain shot through Kaoru's arm causing him to drop his sword to the ground. He grabbed his wrist and let out a scream that covered the gasp of the girls watching them. The next thing he felt were his brother's arms around him. "Kaoru! Kaoru! I am so sorry. I thought you were going to block it. I didn't mean it. I am so sorry. Why didn't you block it?"

Kaoru looked at his brother. He felt his warm embrace. He felt his breath against his skin. Kaoru looked into his brother's eyes the best he could. 'Is this just part of our act, or do you actually care?' "…hikaru…"

"Is everything alright?" came a voice from behind Kaoru.

"I accidently hit Kaoru. He was supposed to block it but he just stood there." Hikaru explained.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" Kyoya asked.

Kaoru pulled away from his brother's embrace and turned to Kyoya still clutching his wrist. "I don't know. It hurts pretty badly."

"Let me see." Kyoya said taking Kaoru's hand gently.

Kaoru winced as Kyoya's fingers carefully brushed over his wrist. Kyoya's look was serious, but then again when wasn't it? Kaoru didn't like the way the Shadow King was looking at him, but then to his relief he gave him a slight smile. Which Kaoru interpreted to be Kyoya's reaction to knowing the Host Club had just dodged a financial bullet, "I don't think anything is broken. It likely will just be bruised and tender for a few days."

The younger twin smiled at the vice-president. 'While Kyoya may only be paying attention to me because I make a profit. At least I know he genuinely cares if I'm hurt.'

"I would suggest you take it easy for the rest of the day, and put some ice on it." Kyoya advised.

"I'll go get you some ice Kaoru!" one girl volunteered.

"And I'll get a pillow you can rest your wrist on." Volunteered another.

While the third cried out, "And I'll get you a cup of coffee!"

Kaoru moved to a chair and looked at his brother who still stood on the floor, avoiding eye contact.

The next day at lunch another battle waged on. "I said I was sorry didn't I?" Hikaru growled at his brother across the table.

"Yes you did." Kaoru agreed sternly.

"Then why do you keep bringing it up and pestering me with it?" Hikaru protested.

"I'm not!" Kaoru shouted. "You are the one who keeps bringing it up."

"Why would I bring it up? I said I was sorry."

"I never said you weren't!"

Haruhi hit the table. "Will you two knock it off already? This whole routine is getting old."

"It's not a routine." Hikaru lashed out. "Kaoru just can't let things go."

"What's with you lately Hikaru? You've changed." Kaoru said coldly.

Hikaru stood up and grabbed his tray. "I'm out of here."

"Well so am I" Kaoru said leaving his tray on the table and walking out into the hall. He walked outside in need of fresh air, instead what he found was a small cloud of smoke surrounding a group of students.

"Hey umm… Hik…"

"Kaoru." The younger twin growled.

"Oh, sorry." Replied the smoker.

Kaoru was torn between tearing into the smoker and just continuing on. Instead he picked a third option. "Can I have one of those?" He said pointing to the cigarette hanging out of the guy's mouth.

"Sure." The smoker said, pulling the pack out of his pocket. He knocked one out into his hand and handed it to Kaoru. Kaoru put it in his mouth, and before he could ask for a light he found that a lighter was already burning the end of the cigarette.

"Thanks." Kaoru said. He then took in a deep inhale. He had smoked a few cigarettes before with his brother, but that didn't mean he did not cough after the smoke burnt its way through his body. After a few moments everything seemed more relaxed. When he was finished with his cigarette he crushed it under his heel and flicked it into a garbage can. He then went to walk away but stopped, he turned back to the person he had gotten the cigarette from. "Thanks again. I can't tell you how much I needed that."

"Where's your brother Hikaru?" asked one of the girls looking around the Music Room.

"I don't see him anywhere." Stated another.

"I don't think he's ever been late before." Said the third girl.

"Relax. I'm sure he just got held up in class. He's been so worried about his classes that he's been staying up all night and won't come to bed." Hikaru bemoaned.

The girls surrounded Hikaru, and gave him a sympathetic "aww…"

Kaoru gave a small cough, bringing the eyes of the group onto him, "Sorry I'm late. I had to meet up with someone before I could come here." Kaoru explained.

Hikaru stood up, "Kaoru, who is this person you would rather spend time with than me?"

Kaoru fell into his brother's arms, "Oh Hikaru, it's not what you think. You are the only person I want to spend time with."

Hikaru held his brother tight, "I won't let you out of my sight again. Being separated from you was too much to bear. My heart ached every second I could not see my darling little brother."

"I could not stand the space between us either so I rushed to you as fast as I could." Koaru responded.

Hikaru lifted up his brother's chin, and moved down to take his brother's lips in his, but as usual he stopped. Except this time it wasn't solely due to keeping the tension and teasing. His eyes narrowed briefly and he glared at his brother. "Kaoru, you've been smoking."

The girls gasped.

Once the driver closed the door behind Kaoru, Hikaru began shouting. "What is wrong with you Kaoru? Why would you possibly start something like that?"

"Geez, HIKARU, I can't possibly imagine why I wouldn't." Kaoru retorted.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru growled.

"If you can't figure that out, it is your own fault," Kaoru answered, "besides, why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care? I'm your older brother." Hikaru pointed out.

"Sure you are acting like it right now, but the past few weeks you could have fooled me." Koaru barked.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Hikaru grumbled and grabbed his headphones from his bag and put them on.

While Kaoru was forced to listen to the music as it over flowed from his brother's head, he looked at his brother and thought about what may have gone wrong.

The week passed, and Friday afternoon came. It had been a long week but Kaoru had managed fine enough, after all he now had found a decent stress reliever. But his brother's aggravation continued to grow throughout the week and even the peace they had during the Host Club began to break. And things continued to change that Friday. "Kaoru, you're still smoking."

"WHAT!?" shouted a loud voice from the middle of the room. "One of my babies has started smoking!?"

Kaoru turned to his brother and glared. "You didn't…why…"

"Momma! Have you heard that our little Kaoru has started smoking?" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and checked his notebook. "I'm afraid that I have."

"Hikaru how could you…" Kaoru felt a pain in his chest, his brother had tattled on him. To Tamaki!

Hikaru looked at his brother with a hurt look on his face, "it wasn't me Kaoru. Why would I go to Tamaki of all people? Why would you even accuse me of such a thing?"

"Then who…" Koaru looked around. The three regular girls looked bashfully at their feet.

"Sorry Kaoru…"

"We did it for you."

"It's for your own good."

Kaoru wanted to shout at the girls; instead what remained of the host in him took a deep breath. "I thank you girls for caring for me as much as you do." Kaoru turned his attention away from the girls in time to see a blonde streak appear in front of him. "Hey boss…"

"Don't you 'Hey boss' me you little devil! I know what you are doing." Tamaki snapped.

Kaoru gulped and took a step back. "Which is?" Kaoru asked. He had learned long ago not to admit to anything so easily.

"You know what it is…" Tamaki looked around the room and leaned in towards Kaoru and whispered, "…smoking…"

"uhh…" Kaoru stammered.

Tamaki's emotional hardness dissolved and left behind a blubbering mess. "Oh Kaoru, where did I go wrong? What did I do to drive you to such a horrible thing? Is it because Daddy hasn't been spending enough time with you?" Tamaki grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled it to his chest. "Just tell me Kaoru and I'll change."

Kaoru pulled his hand away from his whimpering leader. "Boss, you're scaring me…"

A hand was placed on Tamaki's shoulder, "If 'Daddy' is through with his scene, I would like a word with Kaoru."

Kaoru stayed his ground. While Tamaki was loud, awkward and making a large scene, it was greatly preferred to what Kyoya was capable of. Kaoru stared Kyoya down. The stare down lasted a few moments with neither side blinking. Then Kyoya's hand went up and snapped his fingers. Quincy and Kabiki appeared on either side of Kaoru. Kaoru glared at both of them, "traitors." They picked Kaoru up and carried him off to the dressing room while Kyoya followed nonchalantly.

Once he was let free he brushed off his jacket and glared at the two younger hosts. They quivered and made for the door, just squeezing by Kyoya as he walked through it.

"I'm sorry that you had to choose the hard way so we could talk." Kyoya said.

Kaoru remained silent.

Kyoya noted the silence. "Hosts are supposed to be moral upright figures."

"You make it sound like I killed someone or gave an orphan a fake Rolex, or wore stripes with polka dots(mixed fabrics)." Kaoru huffed.

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of your actions. You are currently breaking numerous club rules and violating your contract." Kyoya said.

Kaoru grinned, "I'm so scared."

Kyoya gave Kaoru a bone chilling look, which stripped the grin off of Kaoru's face. "As I was saying, because you are breaking so many rules and violating your contract, Host Club policy states that you are to be released from the Club."

Before Kaoru could respond the door burst open and in marched an angered Hikaru, and in tumbled Tamaki as he had been leaning against the door trying to eavesdrop, when it was flung open. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Hikaru shouted.

"This isn't your issue Hikaru." Kyoya said.

"Of course it is my issue. You're talking about kicking my brother out of the Host Club. Did you ever stop to realize that if Kaoru goes, so does the 'brotherly love' package? He's my partner and I can't do it without him." Hikaru explained with a fire raging in his eyes.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied. Rules are rules." Kyoya explained.

"Well then they're stupid rules. The punishment doesn't fit the crime. Sure my brother has a small vice, but who doesn't? If anything we can add it to the act and become multidimensional." Hikaru countered.

"If we were to make an exception for Kaoru then we would…" Kyoya began.

"Hey Boss, did you ever think that this would break the family up? Isn't family supposed to accept each other, including their flaws?" Hikaru asked the blond who was still dazed on the floor.

Tamaki stood up shakily. "Mommy, we can't break up the family…"

Kyoya sighed, "Very well Hitachiins, you seem to have out maneuvered me this time."

Hikaru grinned at his victory, while Kaoru just stared at his brother perplexed.

"However, there are some concessions that Kaoru will have to agree to if he wishes to remain." Kyoya said.

"Fine what are they?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya tore a page from his notebook with writing already on both sides. Hikaru's smirk once again faded, as he realized that a pre-written list meant that Kyoya had simply tossed the fight and that it all had been part of his plan. Kyoya handed the paper to Kaoru and then left the dressing room.

Kaoru climbed through the open door into the backseat of their limo. Kaoru stared at his brother. He still couldn't believe what had happened. His brother had come to his rescue. Perhaps things were changing after all. "Thanks Hikaru…"

"You better be." Hikaru teased. He then sighed and dropped his head, "I can't believe you thought I told Tamaki."

"I'm sorry, but the way you've been acting lately I thought you had." Kaoru explained.

Hikaru glared at his brother. "What do you mean the way I've been acting lately. You could be a little bit nicer I just saved your ass."

"Well I never said I needed rescuing, now did I?" Koaru fired back.

"Please, if I didn't go in there you'd be out of the Host Club right now." Hikaru said.

"You're a moron Hikaru. Kyoya got exactly what he wanted. He played you a like a violin." Kaoru said moving his arms like he was playing a violin.

Hikaru knocked his brother's arms down. He didn't like being reminded of it. "Maybe I should have just let you get thrown out with the garbage. Then I could actually have some room to breathe."

Kaoru looked at his brother for a moment then turned away. A few minutes ago things had seemed like they were magically fixed between them, now once again they fighting. The brief glimpse of hope made this new fight all the more painful.

Kaoru was in his room. It had been a couple days after he had fought with his brother and their interactions had decreased even more than they already were. He was at his desk trying to read from an old leather bound book that his mother had picked up for him the last time she was in France but he found himself not getting the satisfaction that he was used to from reading such old literature. So it was when a knock on the door came, Kaoru welcomed it most eagerly. "Yes?"

"Master Kaoru, a young mister Haninozuka for you." replied a drab voice.

"Send him in." Kaoru called back.

A minute later a small blonde boy came through the door. However, Kaoru was taken aback by Honey's appearance as his typical smile was not on his face. "Honey-senpai, what brings you here?"

Honey gave a faint smile that did not help relieve the unusual seriousness. "I've come to talk to you Kao-chan."

Kaoru stood up and walked over to the couch in his room and ushered Honey to join him. He already knew that Honey was going to lecture him about smoking as all the current members of the Host Club already had. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"How is everything in your life Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"Same as it has been for a while." Kaoru answered with a shrug.

"How are things with Hika-chan?" Honey inquired.

Kaoru paused, it was a question he asked himself every day and was always unsure of the answer. He tried to think of an answer to give to his friend but he couldn't think of one.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Honey asked.

Kaoru looked at Honey, while he didn't look or act like someone you could go to for advice, Kaoru had done just that numerous times and was always glad that he had. But Kaoru wasn't sure if Honey could help him in his present situation. While Honey did have a brother unlike most of the current Host Club, he didn't have as close of a relationship as Hikaru and him had, even before things got complicated. He muttered his internal discussion under his breath.

"I know you and Hika-chan are really close, and that this fighting has been rough on both of you." Honey began, "I want to remind you that you can talk to me about anything Kao-chan because we're friends and that's what friends do. They help each other when they are struggling."

Kaoru looked at his friend and smiled. Although he knew that he wouldn't take Honey up on his offer, it was still nice knowing that Honey was willing to help. Instead Kaoru remained silent, and Honey took that as a sign to continue.

"I don't know what has happened or been said between you two since we left your house after you got released from the hospital but it has caused distance between the two closest people I have ever met. You're even closer than Takashi and me!" Honey stopped and blinked. His eyes then grew large as they turned and stared into Kaoru's amber eyes, while his mouth opened and closed a couple times. Honey then blushed.

"Honey-senpai, are you okay?" Kaoru asked, concerned about the rather strange behavior of his friend.

"Kao-chan, when did you and Hika-chan do it?" Honey asked innocently.

Kaoru was taken aback. "What?"

"It was on the yacht wasn't it? No it was while he was nursing you back to health, wasn't it? Did you two play doctor?" Honey asked rather excitedly leaning forward.

Kaoru wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the questions that Honey had asked, but he didn't because they weren't that absurd after all. While they didn't have sex, Kaoru felt the only thing that had stopped them were his wounds at the time. But then a question formed in Kaoru's mind, would this fight even have happened if they did have sex, or would it be worse? Could it be worse? Also why was Honey asking him about sex? And how did he know about Hikaru and him? "Honey…how did you uhh…"

Honey laughed, "You're not the only one Kao-chan. Nothing is sweeter than forbidden fruit. Not even strawberry shortcake."

The information that Kaoru had just received took only a moment to process before rendering an image of Mori with his head between Honey's open shirt, tenderly licking one of Honey's small nipples, while Honey giggles and says "Stop it Takashi, your tongue tickles." He stared blankly at Honey.

Honey looked at Kaoru, "speaking of cake…do you have any Kao-chan?"

Kaoru gave his friend a large smile happy to be relieved of the suddenly awkward situation, "Let's go see."

* * *

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone but if you don't celebrate Christmas than have a very great Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed your Christmas (Wednesday) present. At least this chapter ended on a much happier than the last. This happy note wasn't in the first writing of the story. I added it later and now glad that I did. Remember everyone that another chapter will be posted in a few days, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**A big thank you to the latest round of reviews. And thank you to those that have favorited or decided to "stalk" this story. Now time to talk with my lovely reviewers. WindlessHarmony: go ahead and stalk the story. I'm sure it won't mind and neither will I. :) I have noticed the same thing about Haruhi's role as the bad guy in numerous twin fics. I don't understand the hate either, but my years of reading Gundam Wing fanfics certainly prepared me for such hate. Ratty4949: you found angst in one of my stories? Nah, that can't be true. ;) But on that note, one of my current stories I'm writing is an OHSHC AU fantasy story that will have significantly less angst. Well atleast compared to my other stories. EternalFalsity: I know, poor Kaoru. When writing I often bum myself out, don't know if other people are the same way. Damn my connection to characters. Daringly Delightful: How could I do this? I'm a cruel heartless bastard, that's how. Mystery Guest#2(or #1, the world may never know): I hope you were able to wait. If not, I guess I better update my firewall. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

A week after Kaoru's intervention, the Host Club had once again calmed down. Kaoru kept an extra set of clothes to put on after a quick shower as part of the new requirements. Yet not even these new procedures could hide the fact he was smoking from those he was close with. Hikaru leaned in close to his brother, "You're still smoking Kaoru."

"So" Kaoru mumbled.

"So…" Hikaru said. His hands then went onto his younger brother's body and began patting it in a playful search. The girls looked at each other then back at the twins, their eyes wide with anticipation. Hikaru grinned when he found what he was looking for. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from Kaoru's jacket, and knocked two cigarettes out. Hikaru stared right into Kaoru's shocked eyes, "If I can't get you to quit for your health, then I will just have to smoke your cigarettes so that I'm dying too. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side Kaoru." Hikaru then placed a cigarette in his brother's mouth and one into his own.

One girl awed, another cocked her head to the side and the third one just continued to blankly stare at Hikaru's hand which lingered in his brother's jacket after returning the cigarettes.

The rest of the club time was spent as usual. Yet, when the Twins went to leave that night Kyoya was waiting for them by the door, and as Hikaru walked out the door a notebook page was handed to him. He already knew what it was.

That night Kaoru laid awake thinking of what his brother had said, 'I don't know what I'd do without you by my side Kaoru.' He wanted desperately for that to be true, that his brother would be lost without him, but the evidence before him proved otherwise. If his brother couldn't live without him by his side then where was he now? The answer was that he was down the hall in his own bedroom, asleep in his own bed.

Kaoru sighed and rolled over, such thoughts had been plaguing him since his brother had made those comments. Where once he could believe and take to heart all the things Hikaru said to woo him either playfully or seriously, now he only felt pain and his own self guilt for allowing things to get to where they were. Kaoru stared at the empty side of his bed and wondered how much more he could take of this.

The temperature began to drop as the first two weeks of October had already passed. While things were cooling down outside, inside tempers were flaring inside Music Room #3. Kaoru lounged with a leg over the arm of his chair, vaguely listening to what his guests were talking about. Although he told himself not to pay attention to his brother he couldn't help it. He was standing in front of Haruhi. While they were too far for Kaoru to eavesdrop, from the look on Haruhi's face she wasn't enjoying the conversation, and Hikaru clearly wasn't taking the hint. Hikaru said something and then proceeded to laugh loudly, drawing the attention of guests from around the room. Kaoru saw how Haruhi's face turned scarlet and how she shot out of her chair and ran to the dressing room.

"Oh come on Haruhi, I was only joking!" Hikaru cried out.

Tamaki was quickly making his way to Hikaru but Kaoru intercepted him and sent him after Haruhi instead. "What's your problem Hikaru?" Kaoru shouted spinning his brother around to face him.

"I was only making a little joke that's all." Hikaru said with a shrug.

Kaoru's hands curled into fists, "That didn't seem like a little joke to me. You sent Haruhi running out of here."

"I'm sorry, ok?" Hikaru said.

"I don't know if you really are sorry, Hikaru. Have you ever been sorry for anything?" Kaoru responded.

"What's that supposed to mean. Of course I'm sorry." Hikaru said defensively.

Kaoru's arms started to shake as he tightened his fists, "I mean that you enjoy toying with people's emotions Hikaru. You get people hooked, and string them along, all for your own amusement. But your actions and words have repercussions, yet you're so damned dense that you fail to realize it. So while you've been having fun, you've left broken hearts and hurt feelings in your disastrous wake. We're not all toys for you to play with and then throw away Hikaru."All the eyes in Music Room #3 were on the twins now, and whispers began to spread as they tried to figure out of this was an act or actuality.

"You're one to talk; you've been giving me shit about changing. Well, I remember how we both saw people as toys to be played with. So why the change of heart, Kaoru?" Hikaru prodded.

Kaoru let out a growl and swung his fist. Hikaru didn't know what was coming, as he still had a smug look upon his face. Kaoru's fist landed against his brother's face. Hikaru stumbled for a moment before crashing to the ground on his ass. Koaru turned on the ball of his foot and made for the door. He ignored the screams of the guests that had filled the large room. Kyoya strode over to him but before he could say a word Kaoru made sure he said his, "I quit! I'm done!" Kyoya words then fell on deaf ears as Kaoru swung the doors open and left them open in his wake.

Kaoru threw open the door to the roof and began digging in his jacket for his cigarettes. By the time he reached the ledge his hands had shakily pulled the box out, he grabbed the last cigarette out of the box then tossed the empty box onto the ground. He shoved the stick into his mouth and fumbled with his lighter as he took his seat on the ledge. Before the flame could ignite the end of the cigarette the emotions that Kaoru was trying to kill off with the cigarette hit him. Tears began rolling down his face and sobs erupted from his throat. He buried his face into his knees the best he could. Everything was gone now and there was no going back.

Tamaki was holding Haruhi's hand when they emerged from the changing room. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki's face. He was clearly holding the smile on his face through effort, so not to further alarm any of the guests. After spending so much time with Tamaki, she could finally begin to understand him. He tried to be so many things to so many people that his role confusion was a common occurrence. With her he was perhaps the most confused about. While he still saw himself as a father figure to her, their friendship had also gotten closer, giving them quasi-romantic relationship, which greatly confused Tamaki's roles further. She didn't know which one followed her into the changing room, or which one held her hand now, but she was grateful. They looked around and the music room was empty. The only people that remained were Kyoya and the two younger hosts, neither one of the twins were to be seen. "Where did everyone go?" Tamaki asked.

"I sent all the guests home. After you went after Haruhi the Twins got into an altercation. They argued and before I had a chance to defuse the situation Kaoru knocked his brother to the floor. Kaoru left immediately after. Then once Hikaru gained his senses back, he departed as well. Both resigned their memberships. I'm afraid business may have taken a sudden turn for the worse." Kyoya explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"Where did they go?" Haruhi asked urgently.

"I'm sure Kaoru went to the roof, as that is where he goes to vent and smoke while on the grounds. Hikaru on the other hand may prove to be more difficult to find as he tends to wander aimlessly until he cools down."

Haruhi nodded and ran out the main door. As she approached the door that led to the roof she heard crying and while her heart sank she at least knew she was in the right place. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Kaoru sitting on the edge of the roof. His head between his raised knees and his arms covering the back of head. Haruhi walked over to her friend and placed a hand on his back.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru cried lifting his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just me." Haruhi said softly.

"oh...", was all Kaoru said before he buried his head once more.

Haruhi climbed onto the edge and sat next to Kaoru. She wrapped an arm around him the best she could and held him as he cried. The two sat there without a word for some time. The only noise came from Kaoru's crying and sniffling. That is why when Kaoru mumbled something, it caught Haruhi off guard. "What did you say Kaoru. I couldn't hear you?"

Kaoru sniffled, "I said I'm out of cigarettes."

Haruhi couldn't help as a small laugh came out. While she normally would have protested over Kaoru smoking, she clearly saw that they were the only thing keeping him from a further breakdown. She squeezed Kaoru the best she could and replied. "Then let's go get some."

Kaoru rubbed his eyes once more. Although he felt such an action was pointless as he felt he had cried out all his tears hours before, yet to his surprise he felt his hands wipe away wetness on his cheeks. He had been crying again and hadn't noticed. He slowly cracked opened the front door. He had been reluctant to go home, not knowing what to expect from his parent's and not ready to see Hikaru again so soon. Kaoru poked his head inside the doorway; the coast appeared to be clear. He slipped through the small opening and closed the door gently behind him. He began to make his way to the stairs.

"Where have you been?" came a voice from behind him.

Kaoru winced, he hadn't seen his father, though he shouldn't have been surprised as it was always the family joke that the man could dissolve into the shadows. Kaoru cleared his throat the best he could. "I've been…out."

"Yuzuha, darling, Kaoru is home." The door from a nearby den opened and out walked Kaoru's mother.

"Where have you been Koaru? Is your brother with you?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked as she walked to her son.

"I've been with Haruhi…" Kaoru said as calmly as he could.

Kaoru's tone was deciphered and red flags popped up. Mrs. Hitachiin briskly walked to her son and turned her son towards him. His eyes were red, and tears clung to the sides. "Are you alright, Kaoru? What happened? Where's your brother?"

"Hikaru isn't home yet?" Kaoru asked.

"No. Your father and I had just assumed that you were both working late with the Host Club. Do you know where he is? Did something happen?"

Kaoru was torn. He wanted to go look for his brother, but the other part of him wanted nothing to do with him. But he had to say something as he could see the worry in his mother's face grow franticly.

This time Kaoru's father spoke, "What happened Kaoru?"

Kaoru wasn't sure what to say. After all, what was he going to say? How much of the reasoning behind the fight should he explain? He wasn't sure. But he had to start somewhere.

"…"

He was saved from the decision as the front door opened and Hikaru stepped in, his head hung low. Kaoru took that opportunity to leave and started up the stairs, "let Hikaru explain. I'm going to go take a bath." Kaoru then leapt up the remaining stairs, not wanting to stay there any longer.

Kaoru stretched out in his large bathtub, letting the lavender scented bubbles surround and bury him. He slowly began to submerge himself when he heard a knock on the door. He sunk down deeper into the water hoping that it would drown out the sound of the knocking coming from the door, but it was to no avail. This bath was not bringing the peace that he had sought. Kaoru let out an internal sigh and surfaced, and as he did he heard from the doorway, "Kaoru, it's your mother."

Kaoru sank back into the tub up to his ears; he didn't want to talk to his mother. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Kaoru's mother began knowing her youngest son so well. "Hikaru told us what happened today. He told us that he had taken a joke too far and how you were only standing up for your friend."

Kaoru stopped sinking further into the water.

"Listen, I know you and Hikaru have been growing apart as of late..."

'_Growing? How about Hikaru totally uprooted himself and replanted himself in a distant field_' Kaoru thought to himself.

Mrs. Hitachiin's gentle voice continued, "I know it's hard, difficult, depressing and painful. I know it was when my sister and I drifted apart, but I can only imagine how worse it is for you two being twins. And everything is made worse by all the hormones you two have running through your bodies nowadays."

"I just want to let you know that your father and I will always be there for both of you. If you ever have anything you need to talk about, or if you ever need anything at all, we'll be there."

Kaoru still didn't say anything but he wistfully looked at the door.

"I'm going to go now Kaoru and leave you to your bath. I hope life treats you kinder in the future."

Kaoru listened for the sound of his bedroom door closing. Once he heard it shut, his emotions broke free and began running down his face once more as he had been presented with yet another reason for Hikaru's behavior that left him feeling alone. He had never thought of the hormonal side of the equation before. Could it be so simple that hormones were the cause of everything? Had it just been teenage angst that caused the fight earlier? Was it their teenage rebellion that created the tension between their previously happy institution? Kaoru's heart dropped further than it already was. Could it be then that it was just wild hormones mixed with their anything-goes personality that lead to the kiss, and not real attraction, not real feelings, not real love? It made sense now, everything had been a lie. But then why did everything feel so real and so passionate? And if it was just a lie, should his heart be hurting the way it did then? Kaoru couldn't answer those questions so he submerged himself once more and hoped the hot waters would finally calm his fearful worried mind.

Haruhi groaned and began groping in the darkness for her cellphone. She had only fallen asleep after working on a project and once she had gotten into bed she found herself tossing and turn as she thought about the twins' dismal relationship. She looked at the phone and placed it to her ear, "do you have any idea what time it is Senpai? I don't even get up for another hour."

"Sorry Haruhi but it's a Host Club emergency meeting." Tamaki responded.

Haruhi yawned, "What does Kyoya have to say about this?"

"He's already over here." Tamaki answered.

Haruhi groaned as the usual trump card had failed.

"Who are you talking to Tama-chan? Is that Haru-chan? Hi Haru-chan!" came a cheerful voice from over the phone.

"Was that Honey-senpia?" Haruhi asked, know that even the emergency card had fallen through as well.

"I said it was an emergency meeting, didn't I?" Tamaki responded.

"Fine. Let me get dressed. I may be a little late; the bus won't be nearby for another 40 minutes." Haruhi said groggily as she sat up in her bed.

"No need for a bus. There should be a car waiting out front ready to whisk you away. See you soon Haruhi." Tamaki then hung up.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and made her way to a window where she could see the street. Sure enough, sticking out from the surroundings was an expensive looking black car sitting along the curb with a driver standing next to it. Haruhi gave her body a quick stretch before getting dressed.

"How can we be sure that this isn't just some ruse that those devilish twins didn't just think up?" Tamaki asked. He had been fooled numerous times before by the twins and he had grown tired of being caught in their games, yet he still managed to do so on a regular occurrence.

"What would they have to gain from it?" Kyoya asked looking up from his notebook. His eyes were baggy and he blinked slowly. It was clear to everyone that instead of waking up early, that Kyoya instead had simply not gone to bed.

"Kyoya-senpai is right; they can be just as calculating as he is."Haruhi said. She then paused. " No offense Senpai."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with a small yawn, "None taken."

Haruhi nodded, "As I was saying, if they're not getting something out of this then there is no point in doing it for a game. And I can't see what they would have to gain from such serious actions. Besides, Kaoru seemed genuinely upset when I talked with him yesterday."

"I don't know…" Tamaki said, not yet willing to let go of his idea.

"While they may not always admit it, they both loved the Host Club like we all do. If they did quit, it must be pretty serious." Honey said.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"We're family damn it! You can't just quit on family like that!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi paused for a moment trying to decipher if Tamaki was talking about the twins quitting on him, or him quitting on the twins. "What do you propose we do then?" Haruhi asked.

"We'll have to bring them back together and fix whatever problem came between them." Tamaki said matter-a-factly.

Haruhi sighed and shrunk back a bit, "Some detailed plan you have there, Senpai…"

Tamaki smiled, "I know, isn't it?"

"There's just one problem." Said the first year Host, Hibiki.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked.

"We have no idea what their problem is." Hibiki pointed out.

Tamaki's eye twitched then his body collapsed. "oh, yeah…"

"I have my suspicions." Kyoya said.

Haruhi nodded, "Me too."

"Me three." Honey squealed.

Tamamki sprung back up. "Don't just sit there, tell us."

"I'd like to confer with Haruhi and Honey-senpia first, before discussing it with the whole group. I would hate to go into such a serious large discussion with flawed intel." Kyoya responded.

Even Tamaki understood the futility of trying to change Kyoya's mind in such a situation. "Fill free to use my office." Tamaki gestured to a door.

The three friends stood up and walked to the door. Kyoya opened the door and walked inside. Haruhi and Honey paused, as neither one could say they had been in the room before. "Oooooh, Tama-chan's office." Honey then gasped and ran inside. Haruhi laughed and followed behind him closing the door.

"They've been acting different since they were rescued this summer." Haruhi began.

"I noticed that as well. They tried to hide it the best they could but they've been growing further apart the past few months." Kyoya added.

Haruhi nodded, "Do you think it may be some sort of post-traumatic-stress-disorder?"

"Errr…" Honey growled like a game show buzzer as he spun himself around in Tamaki's large office chair.

Kyoya shook his head, "No, they've both been tested for it."

"Whatever it is, it is serious enough to make Kaoru smoke."

"A leading cause of that is stress which statistics show High School can be one of the most stressful times in a person's life" Kyoya rattled off.

"Errr…" Honey growled again. Haruhi glanced at Honey who was gaining speed in the chair. If she hadn't known Honey as well as he did she would have thought he had come solely to play.

Haruhi hit a fist against her open palm, "I got it. They're both after the same girl."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "That would make sense, they have been growing quite close to you and both were eager to get you to go with them for the summer. And that would explain Kaoru's rather brash action yesterday. "

"I didn't mean me." Haruhi said through clenched teeth.

"Err…" Honey stopped the chair suddenly and stood up on it "Strike three, you're out!" When Honey tried to add the gesture however, he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Honey-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi said rushing over to him.

"I'm fine. But you two aren't." Honey responded

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"And I thought Tama-chan was dense." Honey said

Kyoya looked down at Honey, the light reflecting off his glasses. "What do you know Honey-senpia?"

Honey smiled and then frowned. "It's not my place to say."

"Honey if you know why they are fighting, you have to tell us so we can fix it." Haruhi pleaded.

"It's not for me to tell you if you can't guess it." Honey replied.

"Honey, did I mention that there is a strawberry short cake in the kitchen with your name on it?" Kyoya said.

Honey's face lit up. "REALLY?"

Kyoya nodded, "You just tell us what you know and it's all yours."

"Well they…no I can't…." Honey started to fidget. "but it's cake…but I shouldn't…with strawberries." Honey's face began to rapidly shift from smiling to frowning. "..but they're my friends…with whip cream…they have a right to privacy…did I mention strawberries…I wanted my privacy…sweet sweet strawberries…" Honey began to cry. "Alright I'll tell you…"

The door flew open and Mori ran into the room and covered Honey's mouth. "It's not for him to say." He then glared at Kyoya, picked up Honey, and carried him out of the room.

"Well that got us nowhere." Haruhi huffed.

"No, but it did eliminate a few guesses. As well as provided ideas for new ones." Kyoya said writing something in his notebook.

"You know now don't you?" Haruhi asked.

"It's not my place to say." Kyoya responded with a rare smile.

Haruhi sat at her desk strumming her fingers on its glossy surface. Her brain had already been strained from thinking about how to get Hikaru and Kaoru to be brotherly towards each other again, but now she was thinking of the more immediate issue of how to defuse the situation that was bound to occur in class as the only thing between them would be her. Slowly other students began to appear in the class room, although no one talked to her about it, she could over hear the whispers about the twins' altercation the previous day. The room became silent as Kaoru entered the room. He walked across the room and took his seat beside Haruhi, "Good morning." He said with small smile.

Haruhi returned the smile, "Good morning Kaoru."

"How'd the meeting go this morning?" Kaoru asked, "You look exhausted."

"How'd you know about the meeting?" Haruhi asked.

"Typical Tamaki. To tell you the truth I was surprised when he didn't hold it last night." Kaoru explained.

Haruhi yawned, "You two created quite the stir yesterday. We'll have our work cut out for us, calming all the guests down."

"Sorry about that." Koaru shifted in his chair and fidgeted with his left hand.

A silence fell between the two for a moment. The rest of the room started talking again, discussing what they had just "accidently" heard.

"Haruhi, about yesterday…" Kaoru began.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked, hoping that it would be something to brighten her day.

"I meant what I said. I can't be in the Host Club any longer." Koaru said solemnly.

Instead of questioning Kaoru about why he felt like he could no longer be a Host, she remained quiet.

"And Haruhi, if you could do me a large favor…"

"What is it?"

"I know it will be near impossible, but can you at least try to stop Tamaki from scheming how to bring Hikaru and I back to the club. It will only make things worse for everybody."

Haruhi didn't know how to respond. In part she felt obliged to because of her friendship towards the Twins, but on the other she wanted them back in the Host Club as well.

Kaoru placed his hand on her shoulder, "Never mind, I don't want to put you in more of an awkward position with Tamaki than you two normally are."

When Hikaru came in a minute before the bell rang Haruhi tensed up as she didn't have any idea what her plan of action was going to be if the two brothers went at it again. It was then much to her surprise when he walked right past her and sat a few chairs in front of her. She went to ask Kaoru what he thought was going on but he was fiercely looking out the window, so instead she just faced the front of the class and wondered what life was going to be like until this issue was resolved.

At lunch Haruhi was given ample time and space to think. It was the first time she had eaten lunch alone since before joining the Host Club. While some days she wanted to eat by herself, now that she was actually given the chance to eat alone she would have given anything to be harassed by the double team of the twins. So instead of pushing her food around her box to keep the twins from swiping it, she was pushing the food around from boredom and lack of an appetite.

"Mind if I join you Haruhi-senpia?" Hibiki asked.

Haruhi in response just gestured to the spot beside her.

Hibiki sat down beside her and starting chowing down, in between bites he managed to ask "Neither one of the twins are eating with you today, huh?"

"No. I thought it would be nice to finally eat in peace, but to tell you the truth I miss them." Haruhi sighed.

"I doubt if either one of them was here that he'd be that energetic though. I don't think I've ever seen either one so mopey before, even before they joined the Host Club."

"Same goes for me. I hope everything gets fixed soon." Haruhi said.

Hibiki nodded and finished the tray without saying another word.

Kaoru took a long drag off of his cigarette and stared down into the garden maze. Streams of smoke blew from his nose as he watched the path of the auburn haired individual roaming the maze down below. Although his stomach churned and gurgled, telling him that it demanded lunch, Kaoru ignored it. He didn't feel like eating, he felt nauseous and didn't want to be surrounded by people.

As Hikaru wandered around the maze leaving a smoke trail behind him, he thought of how his life had led him to be walking through the garden instead of inside eating lunch with his friends. Everything had gone fairly according to what he had planned, although his brother had put his own spin on it the previous day. Hikaru looked up at the roof of one of the nearby buildings; his eyes were quickly pulled to the person with auburn hair that was putting out as much smoke as a chimney. He then sighed and smiled. "Now everything can be alright."

Although both twins had located each other, what neither one of the noticed was the blond keeping tabs on both of them from afar.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/Wednesday. Now let's talk about this chapter. I was really torn on this chapter. I had it originally split into two parts. The spit was after Kaoru's bath and before Haruhi's phone call. But that would have made two short chapters back to back(which I felt was rather unfair considering how the first one ended, so I decided to just lump them together for another long chapter. Yes it does kill off some of the emotion but on the other hand it preserves the sense of timing. Oh yeah, got to actually see a brief glimpse of Hibiki in this chapter…so that's something I guess.**

**Ratty4949: Well there are few things that justify being up at three in the morning. Luckily reading fanfics is one of them. To answer your question, you'll just have to stick around and find out. Oh, by the way…Naked Hunny! Naked Hunny! Naked Hunny! ;) I'm sorry that was uncalled for.**

**EternalFalsity: I had an awesome Christmas, thank you, I hope you did as well. I'm glad you found the ending of the last chapter so amusing. :) I was going to comment further about how you're right that Hikaru isn't totally heartless and still cares for his brother but then I remembered what happened in this chapter. And then I realized that to add to your woes Hikaru is smoking too… so…yeah… sorry about all that.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe it's been two weeks since Hikaru and Kaoru quit the Host Club." one girl said to her friends as they walked down the hall.

"I know it feels like months, or even a year since I've seen them together." a friend replied.

"The Host Club just is not the same without them." whined another.

"I know what you mean. Quincy and Hibiki have tried to fill their void but it just isn't the same."

"Never fear ladies, I have a plan to ease the pain of your broken hearts." Tamaki said stepping out from the shadows.

The group of girls gave yelps from the surprise appearance of Tamaki, but when his words processed they surrounded him, "Really what is it?"

"I have sent them both messages to meet me here, but instead of seeing me they'll see each other. They will then discuss their problems, and then when they have worked everything out I will emerge and offer their Host Club membership back." Tamaki said with a triumphant smile.

The girls squealed at the thought of the Twins becoming Hosts once more. "When is your master plan going into action?"

Tamaki pulled out a pocket watch and examined it. "One hour and thirty five minutes ago."

"uhh…" The girls looked a Tamaki a little dumbfounded.

"Tamaki!" cried two voices from both sides of the hall.

"Quick girls we must disappear or else this plan will be for naught." Tamaki said disappearing into the shadows once more.

The bodies in the hallway scrambled for what every hiding spot they could find. Shortly after everyone had found a hiding spot two figures ran to where they had just been standing. "Tamaki?"

Tamaki emerged from his hiding place, "What are you two doing here?"

"I've got a message from Kaoru." Quincy announced.

"And I have one from Hikaru." Hibiki said

"What do they say? Why aren't they here?" Tamaki demanded.

Both Hibiki and Quincy pulled pieces of paper from their pockets.

"I'll go first." Hibiki said.

"No, I'll go first!" Quincy responded.

"One of you go and make haste. They could be here at any moment."

"Right!" Both boys said, they then took deep breaths, "Dear Tamaki. I know what you are up to and it won't work. Do you think I would really fall for such an obvious ploy? I still stand by my decision to quit the Host Club and I wish that you would respect my choice. Best in the future,"

"Kaoru" Quincy said with a smile, knowing he had finished first.

"Hikaru" Hibiki said with a glare.

Tamaki blinked. He had not expected his plan to fall apart as it had. But the notes being identical sans the name attached did allow a smile to creep onto his face. There was still hope.

Temperatures continued to drop and rumors of snow began to spread as December wore on. "I wonder what the Host Club is going to do for Christmas?" asked one girl among a group as they walked into the classroom.

"I don't know. I've look forward to it all year. Honey was so cute last year as a gingerbread man."

"I know!" Squeeled a third girl, "Isn't Christmas just so romantic?"

Haruhi walked behind the crowd wondering what was so romantic about someone dressed as an edible sweet. She sat down in her seat with a sigh.

"Don't look so down Haruhi. You've got a busy day ahead of you." Kaoru said, barely containing a smile.

"Thanks for reminding me." Haruhi groaned. She wasn't used to Christmas playing such a large part in her life but since her friendship with Tamaki had begun she found it playing a much larger role, one she wasn't ready for.

One such larger role was the small Christmas lunch party held for Tamaki's friends in Music Room #3. It was after minor protests and slight bribery that the Hitachiin twins agreed to attend. While the twins expected it to be a trap and were on edge they found that their presence in the same room which often brought with it an air of tension, was over whelmed by the good cheer exuded from Tamaki and Quincy. The two blondes sang festive songs and wished them all good tidings, and their happiness was infectious. Small gifts were given to everyone from the two hosts and eagerly watched as they were unwrapped. It was only after the lunch was over that the twins found that everything had run smoothly and that they were free to go without being harassed or caught in one of Tamaki's plans. This of course put the twins on higher alert than normal.

Kaoru stretched as he stood up from the edge of the roof. Having lunch with everyone had nearly cut out his smoke break. He stamped out his cigarette and headed for the door. As he reached out for the door handle it moved, and there stood Hibiki in the doorway. Hibiki gave him a smile. Kaoru returned with a sceptic smile.

Hibiki raised his hands to reveal a small wrapped gift with a tag hanging off of it, "I have a gift for you Kaoru."

Kaoru graciously accepted the gift, "Thanks Hibiki but you didn't have to."

"It isn't from me." Hibiki responded.

Kaoru took deep breath. He took the gift that Hibiki had handed him and looked at the tag "To: Kaoru From: Hikaru". Kaoru let out the breath. "It's from Tamaki isn't it?"

Hibiki began to look around. He could feel Kaoru staring at him. He began to fidget. He felt his resolve begin to slip. He bit his lip to last as long as he could. It was no use. He began rambling, "yes it is I told him that you would know but Tamaki didn't listen to me he told me that the magic of the seasons would take over and holiday spirit would guide you…"

"I get it." Kaoru said firmly handing the gift back.

"How did you know?" asked Hibiki as he looked over the package for any giveaway.

"Hikaru doesn't wrap his gifts." Kaoru explained. "He also wouldn't give me the gift at school."

"Aren't you at least going to open it?" Hibiki asked.

Kaoru closed his eyes. What would be the point of unwrapping the gift, but then again what would be the harm? Kaoru put out his hand. Hibiki placed the gift back into his hand. Kaoru opened his eyes and began unwrapping it. Kaoru looked at the box he held in his hands, he didn't want to proceed further but he knew it was the only way to get Hibiki to leave him alone. Kaoru let out another heavy breath and opened up the box. He turned it upside down and out dropped a snow globe into his hand. Kaoru examined the glass sphere and saw that inside the faux blizzard was a picture of Hikaru and him embraced for a Host Club act. Kaoru returned the snow globe to the box and handed it back to Hibiki. "Happy now?" Kaoru then walked past the stunned Host and walked down the stairs.

Not far away in the maze Quincy was busy trying the same trick on Hikaru. "I have a gift for you Hikaru. It was hidden under the tree and it got passed over."

"Oh really?" Hikaru asked with a raised brow, "I didn't know you thought of me like that Quincy."

Quincy blushed. "Hate to break your heart but it's not from me."

"Oh?" Hikaru asked getting close. "Then who is it from?"

"It's from your brother. He didn't want to deliver it himself. He wasn't even sure he wanted to give it to you at all, but I told him that Christmas is a time for forgiveness and healing, so he let me bring it to you." Quincy said with a warming smile.

Hikaru eagerly took the gift. "What will you give me if I guess what it is correctly?"

"I don't think I have anything that you'd be interested in." Quincy said.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Hikaru said with a smile. He carefully weighed the box in his hand and made a few inquisitive sounds; he then put the gift up to his ear and shook it. "It's a snow globe with a picture of Kaoru and me in it." He then tossed the gift back at Quincy who fumbled it around before securing it.

"What? How can you be so sure?" Quincy asked shaking the box next to his ear.

Hikaru smiled, "I'm sure you know. You did the same thing with your gift from Tamaki. Although may I suggest a heat source such as heat pack or a hair dryer rather than a knife?"

"Wouldn't that be noisier?" Quincy asked, the gears in his head churning.

"Yes, but when no one is there why would it matter?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, and tell Tamaki that he needs to be less obvious with his plans in the future."

That night, gasps escaped the lips of the guests as they entered the large ballroom at Ouran, as it appeared that they had stepped into a large frost covered forest. Instead they were welcomed to Ouran's Winter Gala. As they entered, the girls grabbed their dates and drug them to the dance floor while parents and other notables mingled in the sea of tables scattered throughout the winter wilderness. However, not all the students were on the dance floor, one in particular was still at his mother's side.

"I have to admit Yuzuha your sons seem to be doing quite well for themselves after they left the Host Club. Hikaru has attracted new interest into the computer club, membership is booming and they seem to be doing quite fine." Yuzuru said with a smile, proud that such happenings had occurred at his school.

"Is it true that Kaoru has helped you design your latest line?" asked another parent.

Yuazuha smiled. "I'm so proud of both my sons. They have been working so hard as of late, although to be honest I think they're forgetting that they are still kids and need to take time to relax more and have fun."

Kaoru didn't have to look at his mother to know that her comment was aimed at him, and he began to feel as if the eyes of the crowd focused onto him. He shifted his tie and looked around the room. He no longer felt comfortable being surrounded by so many people. He tried to stay home with his father but his mother would not allow it. So it was a long car ride to the school as the coldness between the two brothers was felt by their mother who sat between them.

Even from across the large ballroom Kaoru could hear his brother's laughs as he was surrounded by his new friends from the computer club. Kaoru felt the emotions stir in him once more and he began looking for a chair out of the way that he could sit in. After a couple minutes of searching he found an empty table and sat down at it. He pulled a small drawing pad out of his jacket pocket and began to doodle, first they were just simple doodles and then they slowly became dresses, shirts, jackets and boots.

"Mind if I join you for a bit?" came a voice from behind Kaoru.

"Don't you have to work the floor?" Kaoru answered back without looking up.

"I'm hoping that if Tamaki sees me sitting with you, he won't care." The voice answered.

"Well, with hope we can stir him up." Kaoru said.

A dirty-blonde haired young man sat down next to Kaoru, dressed in an exquisite tuxedo. "It's been hard to miss your brother and your mother, but I haven't seen your father. Did he not come?"

"No, he doesn't enjoy events such as these, as he's not the social butterfly that my mother is. How about your parents, did they make the trip?" Kaoru asked adding greater details to his sketches.

"No, my mother had her deadline moved forward and my father had to defend his bill, so neither one could make it here." Quincy answered.

"We can share my mother then; she's social enough for all of us." Kaoru said looking up and offering his friend a smile.

"Thanks Kaoru." Quincy said, he then looked around and spotted three girls rapidly approaching the table. "Heads up."

Kaoru had just enough time to close his sketchpad before the three girls arrived at the table.

"Kaoru, we weren't expecting to see you here." Said the first girl.

"Yeah, we haven't seen much of you outside of school." The second added.

"We're all so glad that you came." Finished the third and final girl.

Behind the girls, Kaoru spotted his brother, for just the briefest of seconds their eyes connected before both brothers shifted their focus once more. "To tell you the truth, I would have much preferred to have stayed home and worked." Kaoru answered bluntly.

"You would have preferred to work than have fun here?" Asked the girls.

Kaoru nodded. Besides being surrounded by all these people, the memories of the Host Club and all the troubles he had before he left his stomach uneasy and tense.

Three jaws dropped.

"Is there a reason why you came over here?" Kaoru asked.

"well…" stammered the first girl.

"We were kind of hoping…" continued the second.

"…that you would dance with us." The third girl finished the request.

Kaoru stared at the girls, they shivered with anticipation.

"I don't feel like dancing, and besides, I'm not a Host anymore." Kaoru said trying to make it clear to the girls. The girls began to frown and wear defeated faces. Guilt began to devour Kaoru and so he quickly added, "But…my friend Quincy here is a Host, and he'd love to dance with all three of you beautiful young ladies." Kaoru could see the reluctance in the girls' eyes. He didn't blame them, he too wasn't satisfied with a replacement, but it was in his interest to sell the idea to them anyways. "I taught him everything he knows about hosting and dancing. So if you close your eyes, you can get a taste of your wish."

Quincy stood from the table, "It would be my pleasure to have three such beautiful dance partners such as your selves."

The girls gave a slight blush before they were lead to the dance floor by the young American. Once everyone had left the table, Kaoru left as well to go to his usual spot on the roof and smoke.

After a handful more smoke-breaks, the party had drawn to an end and Kaoru was helping his mother with her jacket, but his brother was nowhere in sight. While he was curious, he wasn't willing to ask about him, if he missed the car home it was his own fault. Seemingly reading her son's mind, his mother smiled at her youngest son, "Hikaru left already with some of his friends. It will be just you and me on the ride home." Kaoru nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing.

Late that night Kaoru was returning to his room after visiting the kitchen for a late night snack, when the front door opened and his older brother stumbled through the door. Kaoru felt a panic go through him as he had not expected to come across his brother, and now the thought of confronting his brother had churned his stomach, which made the recently eaten snack want to appear for an encore taste. Kaoru's mind became distracted however by the chilling breeze blowing through the still open door. It was obvious that there was no help around, so why his brother thought he didn't have to close the door himself was beyond Kaoru's current comprehension. Now growing interested in his brother's behavior, Kaoru stopped and watched his brother stumble around a bit more before making it to the bottom of the stairway and collapsing. The hairs on Kaoru's neck stood on end and a shiver went down his spine as he saw his twin hit the stairs. In urgency Kaoru sprinted to his brother's side, the panic of fighting with his brother had now been replaced with panic for his brother's wellbeing. Kaoru's heart began pounding as he saw his brother's eyes were closed and his head rested on a step. Yet, as the younger twin came close to his older brother a strong stench of beer and smoke filled the air, and the expression on Hikaru's face was that of glee, not of pain. Kaoru stopped, his brother wasn't ill or injured, instead he was simply drunk. The worry on Kaoru's face disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. He walked to the front door and shut it before walking past his passed out brother without a second look.

The Winter break began and it showed just how different the twins' lives had become. Early in the morning Kaoru's first alarm clock would ring and be quickly dismissed. Followed by a second alarm which was also promptly deactivated. By the third alarm Kaoru was up, and once the maid came round he knew it was time to get out of bed. After a light breakfast with his parents he would depart with his mother to attend meetings. While Kaoru was attending lunch meetings Hikaru was waking up. He would take a few pills to take care of his headache before venturing downstairs for lunch. In the afternoon while he was busy with a development project and networking computers for the computer club, his brother was busy networking with models and photographers. Kaoru and his mother would return home late in the evenings as Hikaru prepared to go out. As Kaoru ate dinner with his parents, Hikaru was busy drinking his dinner with his friends. When Kaoru was busy unwinding watching a movie, playing a video game or reading, his brother was winding up singing karaoke, hitting the dance floor or playing billiards. As Kaoru fluffed his pillow, Hikaru ordered another round. Then a couple hours before Kaoru would awaken, Hikaru would stumble home. And so the winter break went, a time of great distance between the twins.

Haruhi closed her book with a thud and gave out a large yawn. The new year had come only a couple days earlier and she had been awake for most of them. She looked at the time. It was well after midnight once again, but her reading was finally done. Now perhaps she had a chance to take most of Sunday off to relax before school started again. Tamaki had been growing clingier, afraid that she'd be the next leave him and the Host Club, so he wanted to spend more time with her. Her father in return felt that Tamaki was trying to steal his young daughter from him and he too was pushing to spend more time with her. But what she really wanted was time by herself. She walked over and turned her light off and then shuffled to her bed. She crawled into bed and laid her head against her soft feather pillow. She could have quickly fallen asleep had her cellphone not rang. She growled angrily as she tossed the sheets off of her and she lunged for her phone. She looked at the screen and hastily put it to her ear. "Hikaru?"

Silence came from the other side for moment before a response came, "Haruhi? I think I dialed the wrong number again."

"Hikaru, is everything alright?" Haruhi questioned.

"Just peachy." Hikaru responded, although from his tone Haruhi could tell that something was clearly wrong.

"Hikaru, are you drunk?" Haruhi asked. It was a reasonable question, as Kaoru had informed her that Hikaru had been spending most of the evenings out with his friends.

Hikaru responded his voice now filled with frustration. "No…Yes…does it matter? Will you just send a car already?"

Haruhi shook her head; he had been drinking, as it was clear by how he had already forgotten who he was talking to. She had no idea who to call besides Kaoru to get a car to him, and that wasn't a call she wanted to make. So instead she played the role that she was expected to. "I'll need to know where you are at."

"How the hell should I know the address? Just do your damn job and pick me up." Hikaru said, growing angrier.

Haruhi pushed for more information, "Are there any landmarks?"

"I'm in a park." Hikaru said flatly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes; who ever had to deal with this on a regular basis surely wasn't paid enough. "Any other landmarks? Businesses?"

"The karaoke bar was just a couple blocks back. Oh, and there's also a big orange ball just right over there." Hikaru said.

Haruhi face palmed as she knew two things. She knew between Hikaru's description and knowing his previous drinking spots that he was luckily in a park only a few minutes run from her place. But she also knew that Hikaru had tried pointing to the large orange ball over the phone. "I'll be righ…I'll send a car. Just wait there." She then hung up the phone and ran to the door. She tossed her jacket and her shoes on and after locking her door behind her, sprinted down the stairs.

When Haruhi made it to the park she bent over and rested her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths as she scanned over the park. Her eyes quickly fixed on the lone figure at the swings. She stood back up and walked over to him.

As Haruhi approached she was heard by the figure. "What took you so long?"

"It's just me Hikaru." Haruhi said, "You called me by mistake instead of calling for a car."

"I know." Hikaru said solemnly. "You think I'm that stupid?"

Haruhi was taken aback; Hikaru had called her on purpose after all. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as she thought he was. She walked over to the swing next to her friend. The smell of alcohol was strong. He was in fact drunk as she had thought he was, but that didn't mean his scheming ways had changed. "What did you need Hikaru? Where are your typical drinking friends?"

Hikaru huffed. "They called it a night. Said I was 'harshing their buzz' or something stupid like that."

Just looking at how Hikaru moped about in the swing, Haruhi couldn't say that they weren't correct in their saying. But instead of leaving as they had, she reached out a caring hand and placed it on her friend's shoulder, "What's wrong? Care to talk about it?"

"What's wrong?" Hikaru barked as he jerked away from her, "Haven't you been paying attention the past few months? Everything is wrong!"

Haruhi was slightly taken aback by her friend's sudden change. While Hikaru was known for his sudden mood swings, she hadn't seen one so bad before. "I know that you and Kaoru have been fighting for months, and that both of you refuse to let anyone help you. But it's not like anyone could help you, because none of us know what's going on." Haruhi then muttered, "Well most of us anyways."

Hikaru planted his feet onto the frozen ground. "What did you say?" His voice while still angry now wavered with distress.

"I said that no one can help you because no one knows what is going on." Haruhi answered.

Hikaru shook his head, "But then you changed it to most of you."

There was no sense in lying Haruhi reasoned, "Honey-senpai knows but refuses to tell anyone, saying that it is your own business." Haruhi explained, "and I'm pretty sure then that Mori-senpai knows as well."

Much to Haruhi's surprise, Hikaru didn't freak out upon hearing it, but instead he smirked, "I guess that it shouldn't be too much of a surprise that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai noticed. I just thought you were going to say Kyoya."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, why was Honey and Mori knowing not surprising to him. It was clear that they hadn't been told, yet it grew to be even more confusing when knowing that Honey and Mori had spent less time with the twins than the rest of the Host Club to figure it out. It was just another part of the growing mystery. Yet, Haruhi admited, "Well he's figured it out too, but refuses to let the rest of us know."

Hikaru leapt out of his swing and began shouting "Damn it Haruhi I thought you said most of you didn't know. Let me guess, even Tamaki knows."

"Well actually…" Haruhi said raising a finger.

"Fuck!" Hikaru shouted sending a burst of steam into the night sky.

"Calm down, I was only joking. Only those three know and they're all staying very hush-hush over it. They won't tell the rest of us, no matter how much we ask them to." Haruhi assured him.

Hikaru wiped his forehead and then blew on his hands to warm them, "I could use another drink."

"No, what you could use is a friend lending a very open ear. All the problems you two have been having all trace back to what ever happened last summer on your boat. So if we solve that problem we solve all these other issues."

"I thought you said that they didn't tell you what happened!" Hikaru glared at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked taken aback by Hikaru's growing anger.

"What do you know about last summer?" Hikaru demanded.

Haruhi resisted the urge to scream back at Hikaru, and instead calmly responded, "I just know that after you and Kaoru made it back, that something had changed between you two. I just don't know what it was. I do know however that it was serious."

Hikaru scoffed, "That's an understatement."

"Then why don't you tell me the truth for once?" Haruhi quipped in response.

Hikaru just stared at his friend for a moment then said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"The phone call I received in the middle of the night to come here to meet you begs to defer." Haruhi responded.

Now Hikaru simply turned his back on her and said, "Even if I did want to talk about it, let's face it Haruhi, on the ways of the heart you are pretty naïve. You and Tamaki have been dancing around each other for over a year now and neither one of you is following where your hearts obviously want to go."

Haruhi stared at the red hair in the moon light, "What does Tamaki-senpai and I have to do with your brother and you?"

Hikaru whipped around a pointed a finger in Haruhi's face, "exactly. You don't get it. This is why you can't help. I know the feelings I have, yet you still look at yours as if they don't exist."

"What are you saying Hikaru?" Haruhi asked scrunching her face.

"I'm saying that when you and Tamaki finally pull your heads out of your asses and say you love each other that you damn well better hold on to each other as tightly as you can and never let go. No matter what." Hikaru's voice raged out with a twain of jealousy.

Haruhi stood there for a moment, both trying to digest what Hikaru had said about Tamaki and herself but trying to processes what that meant for Hikaru. It was after thinking of the other clues that she had learned that she came to a conclusion. However that brief silence for processing was too much to bear for the eldest twin whose raw nerves were even more on edge than normal. "Forget it Haruhi, go home." He huffed then began to walk away.

"Hikaru I'm not going anywhere. We've been friends for how long, and you think I would just leave you? While I admit the news is rather shocking, I'm glad that that is all it is."

"You sound like Kyoya, trivializing my problems like that." Hikaru glared at his friend.

"I didn't mean to sound like I was trivializing it Hikaru, I'm sorry. So why not tell me more about it and we can try to solve your problem."

Hikaru was hesitant. The problems ran deep with his brother now and he didn't know what to do. So how could someone who hadn't even realized her own feelings towards someone else help him in his own unique circumstance? "I don't know Haruhi…"

"Have you really given up on your brother so easily? Shouldn't you try to solve these problems however difficult they may be? If Tamaki-senpai has taught me one thing, it's that anything is possible. But even if you don't want to talk too much, you should at least talk a little bit."

Hikaru closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts. What was it about Haruhi that could make him feel so relaxed and so safe, that even in the openness of the public park he found himself wanting to diverge such private and personal information to her?

And so Hikaru began telling his friend about how he had felt feelings towards his brother change towards the end of the previous school year. That it was only through friendships he had gained through the Host Club and the special relationship that he had forged with Haruhi that he was able to better understand the relationship he had with his brother. He then told her about what occurred on the yacht and the life raft. He told her how in those moments when he was with his brother, when he was touching his brother, were the times he found himself truly happy and content with the world. When Hikaru finished and looked up at his friend he saw her eyes glaring at him. The harsh glare unsettled him both from the unexpectedness of the glare as well as its severity.

"Why would you throw all of that away Hikaru? You had a chance and instead of going for it you turned around and ran."

Hikaru shifted his gaze to his feet, such obvious criticism stung from the person who he claimed was naïve in love. "I hated to do it to him. To see him every day, wanting him, knowing that he wanted me as well, it drove me crazy. I was going to go for it, to risk everything. But after he got discharged from the hospital, I had a talk with someone. He told me how Kaoru's and my actions had caused a mass fall out in the stock and supporters of our parents companies, and how as we get older our actions were to have an even greater affect. While it made me hesitate, I thought it was still worth the risk, but then the talk shifted to how that affects more commoners like you. Our driver had to sell all of his stock at that point to ensure that his family would be supported, and that some projects at my father's company had been canceled because of the withdrawal of support, which cost people their jobs. Which made me think if that was only because we were lost for a couple days; a scandal such as ours might kill both companies leaving thousands without jobs. I could deal with difficulties of that life for myself; I didn't want that life to bring difficulty to thousands of families."

Haruhi stared at Hikaru, a look of disbelief on her face.

"What? That's the truth." Hikaru said.

While Haruhi was glad that Hikaru was finally thinking of others besides himself as well as acting on his own, what she said however was far from praise. "You're an idiot."

"What?" Hikaru asked defensively. "Since when did you become master of the heart?"

"I said you're an idiot and it's the truth. And it's not a matter of heart; it's a matter of logic because even if you would lose a few investors, it would not be the end of the world. Do you not understand that you've been building your own network of investors at Ouran? Your best friends are some of the most powerful and richest people in Japan. You've seen firsthand how Kyoya has bought and given his father back their family business. You know that Tamaki would support you in anything you do with any resource that he could give you. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai both have given you nothing but support and have shown no reason for you to doubt that they would stop. Hibiki and Quincy both look up to you and Kaoru. If your reason was for fear of your family's companies, it's a silly reason. You have all the support you could ever need."

Hikaru looked away, his lips started to tremble as Haruhi so easily dismantled the 'logic' behind his actions. While it was against his better judgment, and against his tendency, he decided to diverge more, "Alright, I was looking for a way out. Are you happy? I figured that if I justified it to myself as such that it would then make everything easier. I've always been afraid of losing my brother, and I knew what we were getting into was laying the grounds for just that. I knew that if we got together and something happened, we could never go back to the way things were before, we could potentially be forever distant. So I told myself that if I just let business be the cause for ending our new feelings that our old relationship could remain and we could still remain brothers…"

"And how are things between you two today, have you looked? While you may have stopped any romantic feelings between you two you've also stopped any brotherly connection as well. Hell you two barely even talk or see each other anymore. How is your plan working? Has it worked at all?"

Hikaru couldn't bring himself to respond; he had already long known the answer and had been living with it for months. So instead of answering he stood there trying to wipe away his tears before they froze to his face.

"How did you even get Kaoru to end it for the business?" Haruhi asked. "If anyone else is as stubborn as you, it's him. So that's why you two got in that fight at the Host Club?"

Hikaru sniffled but still remained silent as his body slightly trembled.

It was obvious that something wasn't right, "Hikaru…" Haruhi said as she took a step towards her friend, she reached out a hand to place on Hikaru but before she could, he took off across the park. Haruhi chased after him but his longer legs were quickly putting him at a distance. Hikaru's sudden desertion made things very clear, Haruhi shouted out in winded speech, "Hikaru, you never told him did you?" She noticed as the red head began to slow. Haruhi continued calling out to her pained and scared friend, "No wonder Kaoru has been so crushed. And to make matters worse there actually was no real problem, you've just made all this drama out of nothing but your wild imagination."

Hikaru slowed down to a stop, his shoulders raised and lowered with his deep breaths. "Don't you think I know that?" Hikaru responded through clenched teeth.

Haruhi wanted to shout at Hikaru more about how he obviously didn't understand the situation because otherwise he would already have been home asleep next to his brother instead of talking with her in the middle of the night at an empty park. Instead she walked up behind him and placed a comforting arm around him the best she could before offering the calmer advice of, "go home and do something about it Hikaru. If not to tell him you love him than to apologize and become a good brother again. This can only be solved if you tell him the truth."

Hikaru stood there motionless. Haruhi was unsure if her words, had gotten through her' friend's thick head, or if he was simply ignoring her. Haruhi had lost feeling in her fingers and was about to remove her arm from Hikaru when he finally looked her in the eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against him and held her tightly. He lowered his head and placed a kiss softly on her wind nipped cheek. "Thanks Haruhi. I should go now." He broke the embrace and began to walk away. "Would you like a ride home? I'm going to call a taxi."

While she was only a few blocks from home she had to admit that her legs were still sore from the sprint that brought her to the park to begin with and made worse by her sudden chase of the red haired boy. "I'd love a ride home."

Hikaru stood in the hall way in front of the double doors, questioning if he should open them or not. Was Kaoru awake, and if he was, would he even want to talk with him? Hikaru took a few deep breaths and made a decision. He looked up and down the hallways, but with it being so dark and so late in the night he didn't know why he even bothered as he wouldn't have been able to see anyone even if by chance there was someone else awake at that hour. He slowly cracked open the door and peaked inside, "Kaoru" he called softly into the room. There was no reply. He could see through the darkness in the room just the faintest outline of the bed that he used to sleep in. Before he realized it he was standing at the foot of that bed looking down at an image he had already decided that he would never see again. His younger brother lay asleep on the bed before him, his arms and legs were holding a long body pillow tightly against his lithe body. After his eyes adjusted more to the darkness Hikaru was able to make out his brother's facial features. He noticed that Kaoru no longer slept with the peaceful smile upon his face that he was so used to seeing, instead now a frown and furrowed brow sat upon his face. Hikaru knew it was his doing that had transformed his brother's sleep from one of joy to one of constant sorrow.

Hikaru felt his eyes grow heavy and his brain sluggishly tried to think. It told him that he needed to sleep and that it was possible to use the bed in front of him to rest, feel close to Kaoru once more and then be awake before Kaoru even noticed. Hikaru climbed onto the bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping brother. Yet he must not have been careful enough as Kaoru let off a soft groan and began to shift in bed. Without even a thought, as it was more out of an old habit or reflex than desire, Hikaru found his brother's hand and entwined their fingers. Koaru stopped moving and settled back down. Hikaru then watched as the frown turned into the more familiar smile that his sleeping brother used to have. And with the joyful breathing out of his name, Hikaru knew he had finally made the right decision.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, in case you didn't notice this was the longest chapter yet. We'll just call it a New Year's special to justify its length. It should be the longest chapter for the story. So if you enjoyed the length of this chapter, I'm sorry there won't be any super long chapters again. If you thought it was too long, don't worry they'll be back to more manageable sizes next week. Happy New Year by the way!**

**AnimeFreaksAreBetter: I enjoyed following your reading reactions the other night. Glad that you have liked the story so far. And yes, when I said "heating up", I meant "heating up". What did you think I meant? ;)**

**Ratty4949: Once again I couldn't help it. Now you know what happened, but now you will be wanting to know what happens next, or you should be if I did my job right. It's similar to giving a mouse a cookie. Also, thank you for your continued support, and allowing me a playful tease.**

**Trekkievamplock: As you wish.**

**Daringly Delightful: Well now you have an answer. Maybe not be the answer you wanted or expected but it was one that Hikaru gave. Also, a Happy New Year to you too. Thank you for the compliment. I've found that sometimes I myself get bored or distracted and have to write captivating in order to continue writing. **

**EternalFalsity: Yeah, Hikaru really changed from creeper form to jerk form. But you haven't seen his final form yet! But you'll have to wait a till next week to see what it is. As you noticed, Hikaru finally answered the question you've been asking. So yay! That is if you actually believe him… Always so hard to tell with the twins.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Master Kaoru, It's time to wake up. Breakfast will be served in thirty minutes." Came a voice from the door.

Kaoru groaned and shifted in bed. "Thank you." He rolled onto his side and his eyes opened wide. He then closed his eyes again. 'What's going on here' Kaoru thought. After all, he was shocked to see an image of his brother on the other side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't been haunted by the ghostly image of his brother in months, so why did it suddenly return? Kaoru tried to push the image from his mind but it was still there. It was then that it dawned on Kaoru that the image of his brother was fully dressed, something that the typical image always lacked. Kaoru gently moved closer, and by doing so he caught a whiff of beer. Kaoru's face scrunched, he then jabbed his brother in the ribs with his fingers.

Hikaru groaned and shifted. "What was that for?"

"You were passed out on my bed." Kaoru said.

Hikaru's eyes popped open and he sat up. He grabbed his head. "Shit…"

"Have a little too much fun last night?" Kaoru asked as he moved to the edge of the bed.

Blurring images crossed Hikaru's mind. "Fun wouldn't really be the word I'd use."

Kaoru stood up. "Could have fooled me," he mumbled as he walked to his large closet. As he walked he could feel the stare of his brother burning into his back. Knowing that his brother could still see him from the bed, Kaoru dressed quickly, tossing on whatever clothes he could find. When he came out he finally managed to make eye contact with his brother. Kaoru could tell that his older brother was thinking about something, just as Hikaru knew that Kaoru was thinking about something as well.

Both twins spoke at the same time. "Kaoru, can we talk?/Hikaru, you should leave."

Both twins paused after hearing what the other said. They looked at each other, looks of disappointment and a sense of regret filled the room. Hikaru stood up and made for the door.

"Hikaru…wait…" Kaoru said, his voice trembling.

"No, you're right. I should leave." Hikaru opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kaoru ran to the door, but he could already hear his brother's footsteps heading down the hall. He rested his head against the door and sighed, as the scab over his heart that he had worked so hard to create felt as if it has been ripped off, exposing an old heartache.

Hikaru walked down the hall, and entered his bedroom. Instead of preparing for breakfast and the day that lay before him, he stripped and crawled into bed hoping to sleep off the pain in his head, and the ache in his heart.

Kaoru stared down at the empty sheet of sketching paper that lay on his desk. He had been trying to sketch new ideas all morning but nothing came to him. The only thing that kept entering his head was the replaying of that morning's events: waking up with his brother next to him again, his brother watching him dress, his brother saying that he wanted to talk. Was there even anything left to talk about? They hadn't even argued in the past few days. In fact, they hardly even had seen each other at all and when they did it was only in passing. Life had finally become bearable again as dull aches could be ignored but now once more the sharp pain in his chest had returned and he wanted it gone . Kaoru looked at the full garbage bin next to his desk, he then let off a huff and pushed himself away from his desk. He did want to talk, but just not with his brother.

Kaoru knocked on the large oak doors, and stood there, the cool breeze whipping around him. The door opened and outstepped an older man, "Ah, mister Hitachiin. Master Haninozuka said you would be arriving. Please, do come in." Kaoru entered the large house, glad to be in from the cold. He took his coat off and handed it to the butler. He then took his shoes off and slipped on his slippers that he kept there. "Master Haninozuka is in his study, you may follow me if you'd like."

"That's alright. I know my way." Kaoru said with a smile. He then proceeded down the long hallway before him. After passing several doors he finally found the one he sought, and knocked gently on it.

"Come in!" came a cheerful voice from the other side.

Koaru opened the door and walked in. Honey smiled at him from behind his desk. "Kao-chan! I didn't know you'd get here so fast."

Kaoru looked at the desk, among the various papers and books scattered around were numerous desert plates and empty teacups. "I wasn't interrupting something, was I?"

"Just ongoing studies." Honey explained.

As Kaoru got closer he saw that the scattered papers were recipes, and the books were filled with pictures of cakes, cookies and other such sweets with certain ones circled or crossed out. "I see…" He sat down in a nearby chair.

The two friends sat there a moment without a word spoken. While Kaoru stared into space, Honey kicked his legs back and forth under the chair and watched his friend.

Finally Honey broke the silence, "you wanted to talk about something Kao-chan?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru said.

"About Hika-chan right?" Honey asked.

Kaoru nodded.

"Did something happen?"

"He was in my bed when I woke up this morning." Kaoru replied softly.

Honey threw his arms up into the air in celebration. "Kao-chan that's wonderful!"

Kaoru shook his head, "It's not what you think. He had been drinking last night, and got confused when he got home and passed out in the wrong bed. That's all."

Honey's arms dropped like stone. "Oh…"

Silence filled the room once more.

Once more, it was Honey who broke the silence. "I'm sorry Kao-chan. I know that must hurt you."

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know if it hurts much anymore, it's all pretty numb now. It just threw me off, that's all."

Honey knew his friend was lying, but thought better than to call him out on it. "Is that all that happened?"

Kaoru's gaze dropped from the ceiling down to his feet, "He said he wanted to talk with me."

"And what did you say?" Honey said leaning forward.

"I told him to get out." Koaru groaned as he slouched in his chair.

"You did what? Kaoru isn't that what you wanted?" Honey asked.

"It was...it is…it… I don't know anymore." Kaoru stammered throwing his head back and covering his eyes.

"How can you say that Kao-chan?" Honey asked worriedly.

"It could have been another one of his games for all I know. I can't take another one. Whenever I think I'm getting over him, something always happens to allow him to get my heart again and thrash it." Kaoru's head dropped back down and a faint smile appeared on his lips, "but it wasn't like I didn't enjoy waking up next to him again. It was nice seeing him there, and it was nice being in the same room without fighting, or hearing him talk without out shouting…

"What happened then?" Honey asked.

"It was just he had made me feel so awkward and uncomfortable, and we both spoke at the same time. When I tried to get him to talk, he left like I told him too. And then he wasn't at breakfast, and then I couldn't think of how to talk to him, so I locked myself in my room all day, then I came here…"

"I have a silly idea, instead of coming to me, why not go talk with him. It's obvious you both want to talk." Honey pointed out.

Kaoru placed his hands on his lap and gave a soft sigh, "I know… I just couldn't bring myself to do that."

"Just get in the same room." Honey said. He saw Kaoru's mouth go to respond, "But without either one of you telling the other to leave."

Kaoru's mouth closed for a moment then said gloomily, "I don't know how."

"Kao-chan if you don't even know how to be in the same room as someone else, you have bigger troubles." Honey said.

Kaoru cracked a smile. "You're right Honey-senpai. Thanks." Kaoru stood up.

"You are welcome Kao-chan. Take care of yourself and just talk with Hika-chan okay?" Honey said as he turned back to the paperwork on his desk.

"I'll try." Kaoru left the study and walked to the front door.

"Leaving so soon Mr. Hitachiin?" the butler asked.

"I'm afraid so. There's something I have to do back home before the night is through." Kaoru explained.

"So life must go. Always another thing to attend to." The butler said helping Kaoru into his coat.

Kaoru thanked the butler and stepped back out into the chilly night air. Having been seen by the driver, Kaoru waited until the car pulled up to the stairs before he got in and headed back home.

After disposing of his coat and his shoes Kaoru headed for the stairs. He slowly made his way up the large flight of stairs, weighted down by the thoughts in his head. When he made it to the top, he stopped and looked at his brother's bedroom door. He knew he should go over there and knock, but he couldn't seem to gather enough willpower to do it. So instead he walked the more familiar hall towards his own room. He was halfway there when he stopped in mid-step as Honey's words came to mind, "It's obvious you both want to talk". Kaoru spun around and took a few steps, before his willpower gave way once more as thoughts of another fight with his brother came forward. He spun back around and headed for his bedroom. Kaoru stopped again as Honey's words once more floated through his head, "if you don't even know how to be in the same room as someone else you have bigger troubles". Kaoru let out a determined breath as he knew Honey was right. He just needed to run to his brother's door and knock before he could talk himself out of doing it again. He turned and started to run towards his brother's door. It was then that the noticed his brother standing outside of his door with an odd expression on his face. Kaoru stopped as it dawned on him that anyone who saw his actions in the hall must think him mad, and Kaoru couldn't be sure that they weren't right.

Kaoru's words stumbled out of his mouth, "Hikaru…what are… you…doing here…"

"Watching my brother perform Swan Lake." Hikaru said with a grin.

Kaoru mentally face palmed. Of course his brother had seen the whole event in the hallway. He began to blush so he turned to head to his room, no longer willing to talk with his brother.

Hikaru cursed under his breath, "Kaoru wait! I'm sorry!" He called out after his brother. Kaoru's feet stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was headed to the kitchen to get something to drink, but I saw you…"

Kaoru glanced over his shoulder; Hikaru had given chase but only in the sense that he was slowly walking after him. Kaoru listened to his brother's slow approach.

"Were you coming to see me?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded.

"Did you want to talk?" Hikaru asked anxiously. "Because we can go and talk, if you want."

There was silence between the two brothers for a moment. Then Kaoru shot off back down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Or not…" Hikaru said with a sigh once he heard his brother slam the door as he hid in the bedroom. He then returned to his own bedroom, having forgotten why he had even bothered to leave it in the first place.

Hours passed, and the darkness grew thicker. Silence. Hikaru slept lightly under his sheets. That is until his phone broke the silence with a loud chime. It had received a message. Hikaru cursed and swore as he blindly groped for his phone. Having found it he went to look at the message but the light from the phone was too bright and it hurt his eyes. He had to wait for them to adjust, and whilst doing so, began seething at the ideas of who had woken him up from what little sleep he could seem to get. While a few seconds prior he had been on a war path, it was after reading the message "Can we talk?" that Hikaru jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of pajamas and ran down the hall. Hikaru knocked gently on the door, despite the urge to just walk in. He heard his brother respond so he opened the door as quietly as he could and entered.

Hikaru instantly saw that his brother was sitting in bed with the sheets pulled over his lower half, yet Kaoru's top half was bare. While he wanted to keep looking at the beautiful sight before him, in an effort to keep his brother at ease Hikaru shifted his gaze quickly to his brother's desk where he found a chair to sit in. Silence still filled the room and the house as neither brother was sure what to say in order to get the ball rolling in such a situation as theirs. The two brothers exchanged awkward glances.

"I'm sorry for dragging you down here." Kaoru said.

Hikaru shook his head. "I wasn't really doing much anyways."

Kaoru gave his brother a small smile before the communication stopped again.

Hikaru glanced over his brother's desk; it was fairly organized, especially compared to his own. The striking features of the area though were that the top page of the sketch pad was blank, while the trash bin was full of crumpled sheets.

"Hikaru, what happened to us?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru turned his attention back to his brother.

"I thought things were great at the end of last summer. I thought we were both happy. But then it seems like I did something wrong. You started acting strange and grew distant. When you moved to your own room I thought that would solve whatever it was, thinking that you just needed space." Kaoru sniffled as the words and emotion that he had kept inside began to pour out, "But it didn't solve anything. Things became worse; we began fighting more and more until we fought in the Host Club. After that we didn't even talk to each other for a couple weeks. Now we barely even see each other besides at dinner." Kaoru rubbed his eyes. "So where did we go wrong? Did we go too far? Was it me? Did you finally get your fill of me? What?"

Hikaru's body twitched. He didn't like seeing his brother cry. He wanted to go over there and hold his brother in his arms, but he didn't know if Kaoru would let him, so he stayed put in the chair to try and calm him with a response. Hikaru opened his mouth but found that no words came out. His plan was already failing. He closed his mouth. Took a deep breath. Opened his mouth once more. A short yet loud sob emitted from Hikaru's mouth. He closed his mouth again and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to stop the tears that were forming in his own eyes. He cried out, "It was me." Hikaru blinked, it wasn't what he had intended to say but it was what came out.

Kaoru shook his head in confusion, "What was you?"

"It was my fault entirely." Hikaru said trying to explain the comment. "When we got back I found out how much Mom and Dad's companies were affected by us being missing. Stock fell, people lost their jobs, it was terrible."

Kaoru's tears stopped, not because all was revealed and relieved, but because he was trying to connect the dots that his brother was seemingly tossing at him.

Hikaru explained his reasoning, "if we continued what we were doing, and someone found out about us, the fallout over it would have been terrible. The family's reputation, the businesses, they would all be affected. Thousands of people would have lost their jobs and their families, who count on them, would have suffered too."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Kaoru asked his voice now flared with anger.

Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed the back of his head. "I don't know!"

"You don't know, or you just don't want to tell me the truth?" Kaoru asked. "Did you think I'm too weak to handle it, or too dumb to understand? What were you thinking not telling me?"

Hikaru growled, "I don't know what I was thinking, alright?"

Kaoru stayed quiet and glared at Hikaru, pushing his brother to elaborate, as it had long become clear that he could no longer read his brother's mind.

The two twins stared at each other, just waiting for the other one to give in first. Hikaru lashed out, "Fine! That isn't the full reason, you happy now?"

"Then what is?" Kaoru asked with discontent.

Hikaru took a calming breath. "While I was worried about our future together, it would have killed me if something had happened between us and I lost you forever. I thought I'd rather push you away before we could go any further, before we became more emotionally invested in each other and that it would be best if you suffered a little pain now than major heart ache when I inevitably let you down later. But it killed me to be so close to you day after day after day and not have you. So I tried putting some more distance between us, thinking that if I had some space, then maybe things between us would cool down. That we both could move on. But things didn't cool down, and I couldn't move on, if anything I thought about you even more. When I feared that I would give in I asked for my own room. But that didn't work either. I'd lay awake at night wishing that you were next to me. So I had to distance myself even further from you somehow. So I did it the only way I could…"Hikaru didn't need to finish the sentence, as they both knew what Hikaru had done.

Kaoru felt the pain in his chest surge at his brother's revelation. He had been telling himself for so long that their fight was all based on a misunderstanding, that it was an accident, a mistake. But now knowing that every word, every action, every night spent alone was all part of his brother's plan. That all that pain his brother caused him was on purpose. He wanted to be alone, to curl up in a ball and disappear for the rest of the night. Part of him regretted even finding out as the truth hurt him more than he had expected, but he knew he needed to know more if anything else was to come from this talk. "If being with me was against your 'plan', then why did you stay in the Host Club for so long?"

Hikaru gave a weak smile, "It was the one little break I gave myself. Everyone there sees us as just an act. And since the Host Club is where fantasy becomes reality, I figured it was the place for my dreams to come true too."

Kaoru nodded. It finally made sense. Why those times seemed so real. Why his brother had said the things he had said. Why his hands were freer than usual. "It was the opposite for me. Once you began pushing away, the Host Club became hell. Every day I was reminded of something I could have had. That I should have had. No. That I actually DID have. That's why I hit you that day. I couldn't take it anymore. The teasing. The memories. The could-have-beens. It was too much."

Although the bruise had long since healed, Hikaru touched his cheek as the memory came back to him. "I don't blame you. I was a total dick. After that day, it seemed that I had finally broken free. Not because I stopped thinking of you, but because I knew it would never happen between us now. I had driven you too far away; you could finally get past me. So when you quit the Host Club, I did too. After talking with Dad about it, I joined the computer club. On the nights that I couldn't get you out of my head, I would go out and drink until I couldn't think about anything. I just figured you didn't want to see me anymore, so I just kept my distance."

"Why didn't you just tell me all of this? Why put me through hell without a single word?" Kaoru seethed.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to move on, and I knew you wouldn't have if I told you this. You would try to make it work and then just wind up hurting yourself worse when everything would come crashing down."

Kaoru threw his arms into the air, "You don't know how it would have turned out. Yes, most relationships our age don't work out, but in case you didn't notice Hikaru, we are very different than everyone else. We were already closer than most relationships. To make matters worse, instead of giving me an option you chose by yourself to give me the most drawn out painful torture you could! That doesn't make any sense. You can be so unbelievably stupid sometimes!"

"I know. I know. Haruhi said the same thing last night. I can't explain it. It all made sense in my head at the time, but now looking back I don't know if I even understand it myself."

Kaoru glared at his brother and shouted back, "was it really me that you are trying to protect then Hikaru, or were you just unwilling to take the chance that you heart might actually bleed? How much of this is really about us or me and how much of this was fueled by a cowardly egomaniac's false sense of preservation?" The room was stuck in a silent ruthless tension until a knock at the door brought both twins out of their private world.

"Kaoru, is everything alright in there? I heard shouting. Is Hikaru in there with you?"

Kaoru turned his attention back to his brother. He looked at him. Hikaru's eyes were red and swollen from tears, and his wet face was evidence that they had indeed been shed. But the fiery rage that had burned in Kaoru's eyes had been extinguished by his brother's tears. Could it be that his brother was just as confused about everything as he was? Kaoru returned his focus to the door, "Yes Mom, Hikaru is in here with me. We're just talking. You can go back to bed, everything's fine."

"Alright dears, just try and keep it down." And without further questions their mother was gone. The two brothers exchanged looks. While their mother did not have any more questions, they certainly did. Such as, how long had their mother been there, did she hear anything, and were they really being loud enough for her to hear them from the other side of mansion?

Those issues quickly got tossed onto the back burner as Hikaru wasn't finished apologizing yet. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I really am. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through the past few months. I'm sorry that I've pushed you away. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I'm sorry that I've been a dick. I'm sorry for making your life a living hell. I'm sorry that you've had to go to sleep and wake up alone."

Kaoru looked down into his lap and rubbed his arm. Part of him wanted to just accept those apologies and move on, but the rest of him was still hurting, and wanted to hate Hikaru for all the pain he caused.

Hikaru continued as he tried to dry his face, "I know it will take a while to fix things and I'm not expecting everything to go back to the way it was overnight, if ever. I just want to say that I've missed you."

Kaoru still had his gaze fixed on his lap. He couldn't bring himself to look at his brother, regardless of what he was saying now.

"We've shared too many memories together to just throw them all away. We used to have great times together. I want those times to come again." Hikaru said. He looked at his brother, who still wasn't acknowledging him. "Just know that I'll be there for you if you need anything." Hikaru stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door, turned and said. "Goodnight Kaoru." He then left the room, leaving his brother with his thoughts.

An hour later Hikaru stared up at his ceiling. He had been tossing and turning and had yet to fall asleep. His mind was still running through everything that had just happened. He sighed and wished he had something to drink himself to sleep. He had just moved his pillows around for the eighth time when a knock came from the door. "Yeah?" Hikaru called out.

"I can't sleep." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

Hikaru tossed on a pair of pajama bottoms and walked to the door. He opened the door, and gestured with his head for his brother to come in. He closed the door behind him and walked to his bed. He moved his pillows around so his brother could have some and lay back down on his bed. Kaoru soon followed suit, lying on the opposite side of the bed. The twins laid there silently staring at each other in the darkness, until their eyes grew too heavy to keep open, and they drifted off to sleep.

When Hikaru awoke the next morning his bed was empty. He looked around his room, and it too was empty, which in turn made his heart feel empty. He tried to go back to sleep but found it impossible, so instead of sleeping the morning away as he usually did he got dressed and headed for the dining room. When he entered his parents looked at him and smiled, but his brother kept his attention on his plate.

"Good morning Hikaru, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever be joining us for a weekend breakfast again." His mother teased.

Hikaru walked to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Good morning Dad, Good morning Mom. You almost didn't see me. I was having such a pleasant dream that I was trying desperately not to wake up." Out of the corner of his eye Hikaru looked at his brother across the table. "Good morning Kaoru."

"Morning." Kaoru mumbled as he took a sip of tea.

Hikaru sat down next to his mother and before long a plate of food was placed before him. As he ate, he stole glances at his brother, trying to figure out exactly what happened the night before. Although he knew the talk was real, as was his brother entering his room later, he didn't know if he was supposed to act like it occurred, after all Kaoru was certainly acting as if it hadn't. Hikaru looked at his parents, when they made eye contact they would give him a large smile then returned to their plates. Yet, when he looked at his brother, Kaoru would quickly look away without acknowledgment.

When breakfast was finished, the family split ways to go to their own individual sanctuaries: the twins to their rooms and the parents' to their offices. Hikaru sat at his desk as he stared out his window and watched the trees sway in the wind. After some time his focus shifted back to the job at hand, he looked down at the book in front of him. "These problems won't solve themselves", he said with sigh.

Lunch went as smooth as breakfast, and dinner as smooth as lunch. All filled with strained conversation, all filled with a new feeling of distance between the twins. Hikaru left dinner feeling even more confused. He talked with his brother; they even slept in the same bed again. Then what was with the cold shoulder he had been shown all day? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted a hot shower and a warm bed. Any other night he would have stayed up late, but this night he felt drained, and so his bed beckoned him.

After a steamy shower Hikaru crawled into his bed. Although the sheets and pillows had been changed, he could still smell his brother's lavender scent lingering in the bed. Hikaru took a few deep breaths and then closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

A knock on the door woke Hikaru from his peaceful slumber. He groaned and cursed, as he slowly stirred. He looked around the room but it was still dark. It wasn't time to wake up, so it wasn't his maid who had knocked. Then who was it?

"Hikaru? Are you awake?" Came a whispered voice from the door.

Hikaru looked at the door then blindly groped in the darkness for some pajamas. Having slid them on, he made his way to the doors and unlocked them.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru yawned.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep again." Kaoru said before turning his head to look back down the hall towards his own room.

Hikaru looked at his brother the best he could in the dim light that came from the hall way. He thought about closing the door right then, after all letting him in the previous night didn't seem to fix much between them. Instead Hikaru stepped aside to let his brother in, then walked over to his bed and turned a small lamp on so Kaoru could find his way. Hikaru crawled into bed followed soon thereafter by his brother. After he turned off the lamp Hikaru began to drift back to sleep. He felt his brother shift around on the other side of the bed until he got comfortable. And without any words the two brothers fell asleep.

Hikaru woke up to another knock on the door. He awoke cursing again, but this time when he opened his eyes they were filled with light. "Master Hitachiin, it is time to wake up. Will you be eating breakfast this morning?" His maid called from the doorway.

"Just some fruit thank you." Hikaru yawned out. As his eyes were still adjusting to the light he groggily said, "Kaoru, it's time to wake up." But when he didn't hear any response he knew that once again his brother was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: OK, so I may have been wrong last week as you could tell. This was another long chapter. Second or third longest yet. But really, the chapters should be getting shorter again unless I can think of something else to add to them without making it feel like filler. Because who really likes filler episodes? OK, well maybe there are few good filler episodes but… How about I can give you an option, would you like story stuffing(if I can think of any decent stuff) or just have me post up maybe two shorter chapters if I feel it comes to it? Mind you one will bring the end a lot quicker. I know my preference but I'm also the one that knows how the story goes and has read to the end, and not the one only getting a weekly chapter. Also, if you are wondering why I am posting this chapter earlier than I normally do, it is because one of the fanfics I'm following updated and it made my day, so I decided I would pay that forward.**

**Also just letting you know of my projects in the works. I have four Ouran stories (1 AU, 1 HxK, and two smuts) and an Ao No Exorcist story. None of them are 'finished' mind you(I had deemed this story finished months ago but have added and edited it numerous times since then). The Ouran AU still has lots of work before it is complete. Beginning has been written as well as a few of my favorite scenes that I just had to get down on paper. It's a fantasy setting which involves nobles in exile, a daring rescue, fights and magic, a pair of dashing identical thieves and as it wouldn't be an Ouran story without love in it somewhere, it has a nice love triang..err polygon…thing. The other Hikao story has basic chapters written for the first half. They need to be added to and expanded, and then the last half needs to be written entirely. Plot for that without giving much away would be Hikaru is trying to move on from his feelings but Kaoru isn't making it easy. That should suffice, yes? As for the smuts… well I just have to write the smutty parts. You may be asking what I have written then. Well the first 2000ish words are just all plot and set up. I need at least some plot with my fanfic smut. One is a Hikaru/Kaoru and the other is a Hikaru/Kaoru/Honey (which I'm sure Ratty4949 would just enjoy :P). Smut used to be so much easier to write and now I find myself putting it off which keeps the characters from putting out. For those who care, the Ao No Exorcist story is about ¾ done. I just need to write roughly two more major chapters and then fill in the gaps with transitions and other spectacular words to help it flow better. I'll try to keep status updates on my profile and my Deviantart account.**

**Reviews: **

**EternalFalsity: I'm sure you're not complaining about another "lengthy" chapter. Actually no-one has so far so I don't know why I am so worried about it. While the twins did finally talk to each other the end of this chapter is significantly less adorable than the previous one.**

**Ratty4949: Well here is your milk…err new chapter. As for a happiness build up? *shrugs* You can decide if there is one in this chapter and try to see where I'm going. Can I respond more without giving spoilers? *shrugs***

**AnimeFreakAreBetter: Apparently you aren't the only one who thought that. It wasn't until you said that that I realized why there was such a drastic drop in readership after that chapter. That's my bad. Readers wanted some smexiness. I gave them a fire. Live and learn I guess. That or there is some rule that says fanfics must have a certain level of sex within six chapters. So thank you for sticking it out so far.**

**Animalgirl4ever: Wow, thank you so much. You have an amazing and fun filled adventure ahead of you if you keep reading these fanfics. There are many more skilled writers than I, let them whisk you away and you won't regret it. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Quincy, are you free for a second?" Hikaru asked as he walked upon his brother's ex-trainee.

Quincy looked around to see if he was. Having found that he was in fact free from the other students in the hall talking to him, he responded, "I'm free."

"Have you talked with Kaoru yet today?"

"Just for a moment this morning." Quincy hunched an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Hikaru replied.

Quincy chuckled, "A Hitachiin twin acting without reason, I find that hard to believe."

"It's been known to happen." Hikaru glared at him.

"Right, and Kyoya-senpai acts without thinking." Quincy countered.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, why did he have to put up with this? "Can you help me or not?"

"What's in it for me?" Quincy said.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he seriously began to think that his brother trained the young host too well. "Let me rephrase that. If you don't help me, I can always tell Hibiki that…" Hikaru leaned close to Quincy's ear and whispered something into it.

Quincy's face became flushed and he began to look around the hall to make sure that no one else could have possibly heard, "You wouldn't tell him that!"

"I don't know, you seem to be the expert on us Hitachiin twins, you tell me." Hikaru said with a grin.

Quincy glared at the older boy for only a second before dipping his head in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"What did you and Kaoru talk about this morning?" Hikaru asked.

"Just the normal stuff, you know classes, how the break went, not wanting to go to class." Quincy answered.

"He wasn't acting strange, was he?" Hikaru asked.

"Not that I noticed. Why, should he have been? Did something happen?" Quincy asked back.

Hikaru shook his head and smiled. "Nope. Thanks for the info Quincy. Your secret is safe with me by the way." Hikaru walked away with a chuckle and gave a small wave goodbye as Quincy buried his head under his arms. Of course Hikaru would keep the secret, it lost all of its weight of future blackmail of it was made public.

The week passed. Every night a knock would sound from the door, followed by the hushed whispers of Kaoru. The twins would fall asleep next to each other, but Hikaru would awaken the next morning alone. The days were filled with a growing awkward silence between the twins. All the people that Hikaru asked though had not noticed Kaoru acting any different, yet the pool for questioning was shallow as he made sure not to ask any more Host Club members so not to raise their suspicions or their hopes because the last thing he needed was a reenergized Tamaki. By Friday when Kaoru entered Hikaru's room and laid down on the bed Hikaru had had enough of not knowing. While they laid there in the darkness Hikaru finally asked, "Kaoru, why are you doing this?"

There was a brief pause before Kaoru answered, "Do you want me to go Hikaru?"

"No! No. It's just, you've been coming here every night this week, but during the day you don't even act like I exist. At least last week when we were fighting things weren't so confusing."

Kaoru shifted, and Hikaru knew that his brother was now facing away from him. "You're not the only one confused Hikaru. I feel drawn here every night. The urge grows until I come here. I've tried not to but it's no use."

"But you're gone every morning." Hikaru pointed out. "Then ignore me all day."

"I know. I want to be here, it's just that…" Kaoru paused. "I can't help but remember all that's gone on the past few months."

Hikaru rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to hide the frustration in his voice, "I've said I'm sorry Kaoru, what more you want? What else can I possible say? What can I do?"

"I don't know Hikaru. I can't help but wonder how things could have been different is all. What if we were just brothers? Or what if we were just lovers? Or what if we never fought?"

"What if? Kaoru, it was me thinking in 'what ifs' that tore us apart in the first place. Let's not think in what ifs." Hikaru answered back.

Kaoru didn't respond.

Hikaru rolled onto his side away from his brother, "Smooth move, Hikaru." He mumbled to himself. He stared blindly into the darkness until he drifted into an unsteady asleep.

Hikaru woke and stretched out on the bed. Once again his brother had gone before he had woken up. He dressed hurriedly and went down for breakfast. "Good morning Father." He said with a slight bow, not because of tradition or demanded respect but because he knew the action drove his modest father crazy. Hikaru grinned as his father's eyes jetted down to his plate. Hikaru then gave his mom a couple pecks on her cheeks, "Good morning Mom." He sat down next to his mother.

"Good Morning, Hikaru." Kaoru said looking up from his plate.

Hikaru was taken aback by his brother's greetings. His brother hadn't initiated a talk with him at the table for months. "Morn…ing"

Their mother looked at them and smiled, "Ending the silent treatment between you two? Whatever you two talked about the other night must have worked."

"Yeah…" Hikaru said looking down at the plate that had been placed in front of him.

"Sorry once again for yelling." Kaoru apologized.

"If it gets you two acting brotherly, or even civil towards each other again it is quite alright. I only wish you two had done it sooner." Their mother reasoned.

"Me too." The twins said in unison.

Mrs. Hitachiin looked at both of her sons, then looked at her husband and gave a large smile. The family was back together.

Kaoru sat on the edge of the roof perched on the ledge of the extravagant school blowing smoke out of his nose as he did during every lunch period. He looked down into the maze and saw a couple people moving about. One was a blond and the other was a brunette. He didn't know where his brother was however, as he wasn't prowling the maze during lunch as he often did. He told himself he didn't care, the knot in his stomach told him otherwise.

The roof door opened and the sound of footsteps caught Kaoru's attention. He turned and saw his brother walking over to him. "What are you doing up here?"

"Tamaki's been getting on my nerves. He's been slipping jasmine scented papers into my bag every day for the past week. It's made all my stuff reek. So I told him to meet me in the maze. Only thing is I didn't tell him where. He has a hard enough time making it to one set spot in there, so I figured I'd keep it general and watch him run around for a while."

Kaoru chuckled, "Consider yourself lucky, he's been putting sandalwood in mine."

Hikaru looked down at the maze and let out a soft chuckle, "I see he drug Haruhi with him."

"Yeah, they've already been out there for a bit. I bet she ditches him."

"You're on." Hikaru said.

"Tamaki-senpai, slow down, you've already ran this section twice. Hikaru isn't here." Haruhi tried to reason in vain.

"He said he'd be here, so he must be here." Tamaki said pushing apart the hedge the best he could in search of the missing twin.

"What makes you think that he'd actually show up?" Haruhi asked.

"He gave me his word." Tamaki said lifting his head towards the sky.

"And where did he say to meet?"

"In the maze."

"Anywhere more specific?"

Tamaki lowered his head a little, "No."

"When did he say to meet him?"

"At…lunch…"

Haruhi shook her head. She couldn't believe that Tamaki would still fall for such obvious tricks by the Hitachiins, which made it harder to believe that he was also among the top of his class. Perhaps it was just his excitability, or his unwavering optimism that had him wandering through the maze instead of seeing through the façade. Regardless of Tamaki's reason, Haruhi could detect the deceit and was having none of it. "That's it. I'm out of here." She began to walk off.

"Haruhi wait! I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi continued to walk away until she heard a voice shout out.

"DAMN IT!"

Kaoru quickly shifted his gaze from his pouting brother back to the maze. He could see both Tamaki and Haruhi staring up trying to find where the voice came from. Kaoru had to act fast. He flung himself backwards, but in his hasty attempt to escape he hit his brother knocking him down onto the roof with a thud.

"Why did you do that?" Hikaru groaned as his brother lay on top of him.

"They heard you and were looking for us." Kaoru whispered.

"You ok?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaoru said, "Thanks for breaking my fall." Kaoru smiled at his brother.

Hikaru looked at his brother's smile and his heart warmed at the sight, it had been a while since he had seen such a large genuine smile on his brother, let alone that close. He wished he could see it as often as he once had, "Anytime."

"Up there!" Tamaki shouted as he pointed to the roof. "It's those damned devil twins! They set me up! When I get my hands on them they'll rue the day that…" Tamaki growled.

"Wait, did you say 'twins'?"

Tamaki paused his revenge speech, "What?"

"Twins? As in both of them?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, what's your point?" Tamaki asked.

"They're actually together is what my point is." Haruhi responded.

With all traces of his previous rage vanished, Tamaki smiled and chirped, "Then my latest plan worked."

"Latest…plan? You told me you quit." Haruhi said.

"One never quits on family Haruhi. Sure they may have driven me mad and they may have tried running away, but I knew they'd be back." Tamaki explained.

"So what was your plan?"

"For the past week I've been sneaking aroma-therapy slips into their bags to calm and relax them. They must have calmed down and settled things." Tamaki explained, "like all my plans, this successfully brought two people together." Tamaki clasped his hands together and gave a large smile of adoration.

"What about all your other failed plans the past few months?"

Tamaki knelt down as darkness surrounded him, "they weren't failures…" he muttered, "just ways that didn't work."

"If you say so senpai."

The next morning when Haruhi walked into the class room she was hoping that the Twins would once more be in their old spots. She knew it was too much to ask for, yet part of her still hoped. Perhaps Tamaki's irrational optimism was infectious after all. That part of her that held the small flame of hope was quickly extinguished once she saw that Hikaru was still sitting away from Kaoru and herself, although the fact that he was already there provided the spark to relight the flame of hope.

"So Kaoru, have you and Hikaru patched things up?" Haruhi whispered.

"What makes you think that?" Kaoru scoffed.

"Tamaki and I saw you both on the roof watching us yesterday." Haruhi said.

Kaoru shook his head, "I was already up there, Hikaru just came up to watch you two scurry through the maze. It was just a coincidence."

Haruhi studied the younger twin's face but it was difficult to tell when he was lying, even after all the time she had spent with them. If anything spending that time with them made her less certain than before.

"Oh, and would you do me a favor and tell Tamaki to quit putting aromatherapy sheets in my bag, or at the very least have him switch to a scent that actually smells good?" Kaoru added.

Haruhi giggled, "I'll try."

That night Hikaru stared into the darkness where his brother was. He had been laying there for some time, unsure of what to do. He didn't want Kaoru to leave again. He wanted him to stay with him and not spirit away in the night as it pained his heart to wake up every morning alone. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to barricade the doors and bar the windows so his brother could not leave. Certainly the idea of even tying his brother to the bed had crossed his mind, but he knew the chances that either idea going over well was slim. He had taken actions to control their relationship before and after their backfire, he was no longer willing to gamble against his brother. It then proved that talking was the only option left for him to take.

"Thanks for telling Haruhi that I was just on the roof to watch them make fools of themselves." Hikaru suddenly regretted the wording of the sentence.

"Well it's the truth, isn't it?" Kaoru questioned.

Hikaru paused for only the slightest amount of time before answering, "Sure." Hikaru knew his brother noticed the pause as he could feel his brother's gaze come upon him.

"It was more than that?" Kaoru asked pushing himself onto an elbow intrigued by the notion that there was more to the story.

"What a guy can't go and visit his brother on the roof?" Hikaru asked in a playfully defensive manner.

Kaoru laughed, "That's nice Hikaru. Thanks." When he finished laughing he gave a joyful sigh and lay back down. "Goodnight Hikaru."

"Goodnight Kaoru." Hikaru replied softly.

After a few minutes of lying there in the darkness with inner turmoil raging, Hikaru slowly moved his arm towards the middle of the bed. He opened his hand and left it there in the middle of the bed as he had so many nights of his life.

Hikaru waited. And waited. And waited. Focusing on the beating of his chest to remind himself why he was setting himself up for failure. He sighed quietly to himself and began to pull his hand back when he felt it. His brother's hand in his. He felt his brother's fingers entwine with his. A sense of wholeness began to fill him, a feeling he had thought he had lost forever only weeks before. Though it was dark in the bedroom Hikaru would have sworn he saw his brother smile. Hikaru smiled back. He had missed this. He had missed his brother. He felt his weary and sore eyes begin to droop shut. Within a couple minutes he was sound asleep. Content at last.

Hikaru stretched out in the bed when he awoke the next morning and again met with no resistance. He didn't want to open his eyes to confirm what his hands and his heart already knew, causing him to question if the nights together were worth the mornings alone. But before he had a decision, he shifted in bed once more, and as he brought his hands back to his chest, they grazed against something. He opened his eyes and saw a small folded piece of paper lying on the bed. He grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Good Morning" Hikaru smiled. It wasn't his brother, but it was the best start to a day he had had in months.

The wind fluttered the pages of Kaoru's sketchbook but he kept on sketching. A new wave of ideas had been flooding his head the past few days, so instead of finding solace on the academy rooftop to smoke, he now sought it as a chance to put thoughts onto paper. As he busily sketched away in his book, he heard footsteps behind him. He began to hope that it was Hikaru back to visit him.

"It appears I'm not the only one that carries a little black book around."

Kaoru didn't turn around, "I've always carried it. I just didn't always keep my nose in it; I had better things to do."

Kyoya gave a chuckle, "Well it is hard to host and keep detailed notes at the same time."

"How did the last outfits go?" Kaoru asked.

"They were a great success. Your Egyptian Pharaoh for Tamaki set a new record at auction yesterday." Kyoya said.

"I'm glad people are enjoying them, I didn't think they'd be that popular though." Kaoru said stopping from his sketching.

"I'd expect nothing less from a Hitachiin. Although I would like to add that funding would increase if we had more hosts to wear them." Kyoya responded.

Kaoru shook his head, "You didn't come up here just to bring up an old sore subject did you?"

"I was just merely stating a fact, Kaoru. No harm meant." Kyoya reached into his jacket and pulled out his notebook. He opened it up and ripped out a page. "Here's a list of Tamaki's ideas for the next few weeks."

Kaoru took the list and glanced over it. "You've been leaving magazines on the boss's desk again haven't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kyoya replied with the slightest of smirks.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and returned to his sketchbook. He was not the only one however as Kyoya began eagerly writing in his as well.

Hikaru lay on his bed; his brother's absence was glaring. It was already past two in the morning and his brother had yet come to bed. Hikaru thought back through the week's events and drew a blank on any that could have angered his brother. He even was continuing to wear pajamas, despite his contempt for them, just in an effort to keep his brother content. He slipped out of bed and tightened his pajama pants.

As Hikaru walked down the hall he noticed that light shone through the crack at the bottom of his brother's door. He was still awake. As he got closer he could hear his brother talking to someone. Hikaru knocked on the door. "Just a minute." came a quiet voice on the other side.

Hikaru waited in the dark hallway for a couple minutes before the door opened and his brother's head poked out. "Who were you talking to at this hour?" Hikaru inquired.

"Sorry, I was on the phone ordering material." Kaoru replied as he walked back into his room and took a seat at his desk.

"Who does business at two in the morning?" Hikaru asked stepping into his brother's bedroom.

"People who work internationally." Kaoru answered as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper, "It's only 10 in the morning in America."

"What's in America that you can't get here at a decent hour of the day?" Hikaru asked slightly agitated.

"Hats." Kaoru quipped.

Hikaru shook his head, "Not buying it. Pretty sure, America doesn't have a monopoly on hats; they make them around the world if I recall correctly."

Kaoru sighed, "I wanted authentic hats."

"Why do you need hats so badly that you'll stay up all night to get them?" Hikaru questioned.

"They're not for me. They're for the Host Club." Kaoru answered.

Hikaru rubbed his forehead, "I don't know why you still associate with them, we quit remember."

"Same reason you still work on the website." Kaoru countered.

Both twins nodded, "Good for business." The twins exchanged looks accusing the other of sounding like a certain someone before smiles began to grow on their faces.

After a moment however their smiles faded and Kaoru asked his brother "Do you ever miss it, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked away.

Kaoru stood up from his desk and walked over to his brother. He slipped his hand into his brother's and squeezed it tightly. "It's okay, I do too."

The twins stood there, enjoying the moment between them. That is until Kaoru let out a large moment killing yawn. "I need to get to bed."

Hikaru nodded, "I second that." He began to walk to the door, but stopped when he noticed his brother wasn't walking with him. "Coming Kaoru?"

"I just want to take a quick shower first. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kaoru replied.

Hikaru nodded and made his way to his bedroom but stopped. He heard the bathroom door close, and he turned back around. He crawled onto his brother's bed. His old bed. Their old bed.

After a few minutes Kaoru came out of the bathroom and noticed his brother on the bed. "Hikaru, I thought you had left already."

"I thought we could sleep here tonight with it being so late, if that is fine with you." Hikaru proposed.

Instead of answering with words, Kaoru answered with deeds by turning off the light and crawling into bed. "Goodnight Hikaru."

"Goodnight Kaoru."

Together they laid in the darkness, waiting for sleep to overtake them. But both found that their minds were suddenly racing with too many thoughts to have drifted to sleep. Both of them lay there, knowing the other was awake as well, yet unable to bring themselves to talk.

Finally, Hikaru broke the silence. "Hey Kaoru…"

"Yeah?" Kaoru replied quietly.

"I've been thinking this past week about what you said. About how you wonder how our lives could be different if our circumstances were different." Hikaru paused, to make sure that his brother remembered the conversation.

Kaoru did remember. He had replayed that conversation through his head so many times, each time wishing he hadn't bothered to bring it up. Each time cursing the words that escaped his lips. After all they were just ideas that had been safely in his head prior till then, "What about it?"

"I think I know what to say now." Hikaru answered.

"…" Kaoru waited for his brother to continue. But he didn't, which forced Kaoru to prod him into it, "and?"

"I still think they're silly." Hikaru said frankly.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Kaoru scoffed, turning away from his brother.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I think they're silly because no matter what possible outcomes you think of, I can't change the past to make them come true. I can only tell you that from this point on, our future can be bright. You thought of us not being brothers, yet we can do nothing to change the fact that we've always been twins and always will be. I can only change and be the brother you need me to be. And as for the last thing…" Hikaru paused. "We can never 'just be' lovers. We will always have other connections, other labels that we'll never be able to shed. But it is something that we can work on together. We can create our own definition for what we are. We just have to agree if it is something we would both like to do."

The twins laid there in silence. Eventually Hikaru took the unbearable silence as a hint.

"You don't have to decide now. Take as long as you need to." Still not getting a response, either positive or negative, Hikaru knew when to leave so he rolled over and got out of bed. "I'll go now."

Hikaru felt a shaky hand grab his arm, "Don't leave me." Kaoru said, his words trembling as much as his hand.

Hikaru allowed himself to be pulled gently back into bed, "never again." When his brother stopped pulling him, they were closer than they had been in months. Kaoru's head rested against his brother's chest. His skin prickled and his muscles twitched at the long desired feel of his brother's breath once more against his skin. He reached out and put his arm around his brother. "Goodnight Kaoru."

Kaoru nestled his head further against his brother's chest. "Goodnight Hikaru."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, I came to the realization that I love ending chapters in bed. The characters in bed, not me. Well I guess technically I did write them while I was in bed but that's not what I meant. I'm sorry if I created some strange behavioral problem where you start associating characters in bed with chapters ending. I just feel that the bedroom can convey so much because the it is just filled with so much symbolism.**

**Furthermore, if you are wondering what Hikaru threatened Quincy with it's complicated. It started off going to be that Quincy had a crush on Hibiki. Then in turned into Quincy was secretly dating Hibiki's sister (who you may have noticed isn't even in the story) then it was that Quincy's family was going to buy out Habiki's family company, (I may have thought of more details for Hibiki and Quincy than what actually made it into the story). Maybe it is a mega secret combination of all three that Quincy was sent to romance Habiki's sister so the purchase might go smoothly but Quincy fell in love with the very straightforward Habiki instead. You might see now why I just had it as a hushed whisper. But I don't see any reason why someone can't put anything into that silence. Do you have another idea of what Hikaru could have threatened Quincy with? Let me know if you do have an interesting idea as I'd love to hear them. Also 10 bonus points to anyone who knows what show I am referencing also at the beginning of that scene.**

**Ratty4949: So here is the straw that you so desperately needed after last week's milk. But now I fear that you'll want a napkin. Am I right? ;) And to be honest, what you expected the story to be was what it was actually going to be. Fluff, humor and mindless sexy twincest smut. Then my imagination said, "That's all fine and dandy but wouldn't it be better if this happened." And not to be rude to the voice in my head, I replied, "Yes that is a splendid idea." It then kind of snow balled from there. The behind the scenes mostly inner dialogue of writing this story has been quite the exciting trip looking back at it and it makes me wonder how I made it this far without crashing and burning.**

**AnimeFreaksAreBetter: More fluffiness for you. :)**

**Daringly Delightful: So I'll admit before writing this story that I too would have thought that Kaoru (or anyone) would have been quick to forgive but as I wrote and reflected on my own past events that I came to realize that sometimes forgiveness can't just be given as easily as we suspect or hope, that it can come in stages. Anyways, thank you for all of your support I am so glad to have such dedicated readers as yourself.**

**EternalFalsity: I may have whacked my head against the table when you mentioned Hikaru trapping Kaoru in the room. I am not pleased to say that I did not think of that, as it is something that I feel should be addressed. So I added that little blurb. Thank you as always for your kind and encouraging words. And of course thank you once again for recommending that I watch Nagi no Asukara.**

**LadyKayla: It is nice to see you back. Glad that you enjoyed the past few chapters. And it is I that should be thanking you for reading this story. **


End file.
